Amar significa sufrir
by Lorylen
Summary: Lily/James-Sirius/OC-Remus/OC-Peter/OC.Abriendo los ojos al amor,trenzando amistades que jamás hubieran pensado,el peligro y la traición acechan a los merodeadores.Resolveran el misterio que envuelve al sello y a la enigmática Careya? Sobrevivirá el amor?
1. Capítulo I: Reencuentros

**Capítulo I- Reencuentros**

Lily Evans era una adolescente de diecisiete años de edad. Lily era una bruja, hija de una familia muggle de Inglaterra. Y ese día empezaba su séptimo año en el colegio de magia, su último año en Hogwarts. Lily tenía un asombroso cabello rojo como el fuego y unos ojos verdes que llamaban la atención en cualquier lugar. Era una joven divertida, inteligente, amable y de carácter fuerte, aunque a veces podía llegar a ser muy desagradable. Su valentía hizo que fuera a Gryffindor y su gran sentido de la responsabilidad que la nombraran prefecta de dicha casa.

Lily andaba por el andén 9 y 3/4 buscando con la mirada a sus amigas. Siempre hacían el trayecto del expreso de Hogwarts juntas. Se conocieron en su primer año y se hicieron inseparables.

Al fin vio a una muchacha de su misma edad parada en medio del andén con un carrito de equipaje en una mano y una jaula con su inteligente lechuza blanca, Andrómeda en la otra. Se llamaba Dagmar Klein y tenía el pelo muy rubio, casi blanco. Aunque no le veía la cara sabía que, en cuanto se girara, vería unos ojos azules grisáceos de apariencia fría. Era un poco más baja que su amiga Lily y de piel muy blanca. Siempre llevaba puesto un colgante con un pequeño zafiro redondo. Decía que era un recuerdo de su familia y lo tenía en gran estima.

Dagmar solía rodearse de un muro de misterio, un muro que poca gente podía atravesar. Pero sus amigas más íntimas consiguieron hacerlo y encontraron que, bajo esa dura capa de frialdad y secretos, se encontraba una chica dulce, amable, que no dudaba nunca en ayudar a los demás aunque para ello tuviera que sacrificarse a sí misma.

Una de las grandes pasiones de Dagmar era el Quidditch, por eso se alistó como cazadora en el equipo de Gryffindor.

La historia de Dagmar era incierta. Sus amigas sabían que la joven procedía de una aldea de magos del norte, pero nada más.

Lily la llamó y fue a saludarla.

-Lils! –la rubia dejó las maletas en el suelo y abrazó a la pelirroja- te eché de menos este verano.

-Oh, yo también te he echado mucho de menos!

-Ey! Y a mi quien me echa de menos? –una chica morena apareció de pronto a su lado; Lucía Ribes, la tercera componente del grupo.

Lucía era una bruja española, de Galicia concretamente. Sus padres eran magos y su hermano mayor, Marcos, también.

Tenía el pelo castaño y ondulado, a la altura de los hombros, y ojos color miel. Era una chica habladora, romántica y soñadora. Siempre les daba buenos consejos a sus amigas y era el hombro sobre el cual podían llorar sin problemas.

Lucía amaba cantar. En verano ganaba algún dinero cantando en los pubs junto a su grupo. Sus notas en el colegio no eran excelentes pero tampoco le iba mal.

Las tres chicas se abrazaron, contentas de volver a estar todas juntas, y subieron al tren. Encontraron un compartimento vacío y se sentaron en él.

-Bueno, que habéis hecho este verano? -preguntó Lily.

-Oh, chicas, me lo he pasado genial. Ha sido el mejor verano de mi vida. -comentó Lucía excitada.

-Cuenta, cuenta! –la incitó Dagmar mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Sabía por experiencia que les esperaba una larga historia.

Lucía les contó de todo. Desde que habían contratado a ella y a su grupo para que tocaran en conciertos hasta que había visto un tiburón mientras nadaba en la playa.

-Me asusté un montón pero al final resultó ser un estúpido niño con un flotador con forma de tiburón. Bueno, y vosotras que habéis hecho? –finalizó Lucía.

Dagmar se encogió de hombros y Lily dijo:

-Oh, pues lo más interesante ha sido que mi hermana, Petunia, me ha presentado a su novio.

-Uyy! Y cómo es?

-Una morsa amargada llamada Vernon –Lily frunció el ceño con expresión infantil.

Las tres amigas rieron.

-Pues, chica, no me imagino como habrá sido tu verano si conocer a "la morsa Vernon" ha sido lo más interesante –comentó Dagmar.

-Créeme, es mejor no imaginarlo –dijo Lily sacando un libro de su maleta.

Lucía se puso a escuchar música en su MP4 y Dagmar a leer una revista sobre Quidditch. Y así, sumergida cada una en sus actividades favoritas, se dirigieron una vez más a Hogwarts.

**N/A: Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo :) De momento no ha pasado nada interesante, lo sé, pero este era un capítulo de presentacion. Aquí tenemos a nuestras protagonistas femeninas...! Lily [_aplausos_...) Dagmar _[más aplausos)_ Y Sarah...!!!!! _[una graaan ola de aplausos)._ Pues eso, estas seranlas chicas que apareceran a lo largo de la historia paraseducir a los Merodeadores _[el público femenino se desmaya al oir este nombre)._**

**El capítulo que viene será para presentar (así por arriba porque ya los conoceis) a los Merodeadores. Como tambien será un poco aburrido (os promento que pronto vendrá la accion ;)) lo voy a colgar ahora mismo, vale? Espero que los leais y dejeis algun comentario ;) Nos vemos!**


	2. Capítulo II: Nos llaman los Merodeadores

**N/A: Ya vuelvo a estar aquí. Esta vez para presentar a los Merodeadores. Espero que os guste el capítulo :)**

**Capítulo II-Nos llaman los Merodeadores**

_Mientras tanto, en otro compartimento cuatro chicos hablaban animadamente. Eran los Merodeadores, famosos en todo el colegio por ser los chicos más guapos y simpáticos de Hogwarts… y por estar siempre metidos en líos._

_James Potter, Cornamenta para sus amigos, les estaba contando que nuevas técnicas de Quidditch se le habían ocurrido ese verano. James era buscador y capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, de ahí su buen físico. Tenía un alborotado cabello castaño y a menudo solía despeinárselo aún más. Detrás de unas gafas metálicas estaban sus ojos color avellana._

_James era un ligón en potencia. Atractivo, inteligente, simpático, bromista, millonario… tenía todo por lo que las mujeres suspiraban. Y, claro, él lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello. Tanto que solía parecer un chulo arrogante pero en realidad era un buen chico, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos._

_A su lado, con las piernas estiradas encimas del asiento, estaba Sirius Black, apodado Canuto. Sirius era otro ligón, del mismo carácter que James, aunque tal vez aun más alegre, despreocupado y bromista que el anterior. Tenía el pelo liso y negro azulado y le caía sobre los ojos con elegante naturalidad. Sirius también jugaba a Quidditch. Él era bateador del equipo de Gryffindor._

_Su familia siempre había estado en Slytherin así que se llevaron una decepción cuando el chico fue enviado a la casa de los leones y hasta amenazaron con desheredarlo, cosa que a él no le importaba ya que siempre había odiado a los magos oscuros que eran sus parientes. El año pasado al fin consiguió librarse de ellos –y que lo desheredaran definitivamente- cuando se fue a vivir con James a la mansión Potter._

_Remus Lupin, más conocido como Lunático, leía El Profeta sin prestar atención a la charla que mantenían sus amigos. No le interesaba en absoluto el Quidditch. Él prefería los libros al deporte. Era más tranquilo que sus amigos aunque también le gustaba gastar bromas y saltarse las bromas de vez en cuando. Cosas que en teoría no tendría que hacer ya que era prefecto de Gryffindor. _

_Remus era un chico paliducho, rubio y de ojos casi dorados. No era tan guapo como James y Sirius pero tampoco le faltaban admiradoras. Además poseía una dulzura y delicadeza en mayor grado que sus amigos. Éstos se preguntaban si que el chico fuera tan dulce tendría alguna relación con la gran cantidad de chocolate que comía. A pesar de eso, Remus no salía con la misma chica mucho tiempo seguido. Cuando veía que uno de los dos empezaba a enamorarse del otro, la dejaba ¿por qué? Remus vivía retraído por un terrible secreto que sólo los Merodeadores conocían: era un hombre-lobo. Antes lo pasaba muy mal en sus transformaciones pero desde hacía dos años eran más llevaderas porque sus tres amigos habían tenido un detalle con él que nunca olvidaría: se habían convertido en animagos para acompañarle en las noches de luna llena._

_Peter Pettigrew, Colagusano, el cuarto componente de los Merodeadores, escuchaba embelesado la conversación de Sirius y James. Su apariencia no encajaba con la de los demás miembros del grupo. Le sobraban unos cuantos quilos y tenía unas orejas grandes que junto a sus dientes salidos y sus pequeños ojillos castaños le daban a su cara un gran parecido con la _

_de una rata. A pesar de eso, los Merodeadores lo adoptaron en su grupo y desde primer año que lo protegían y defendían. Peter solía pasar desapercibido ya que era tímido y miedoso._

_Remus cerró el periódico y anunció:_

_-Chicos, me tengo que ir al vagón de prefectos._

_-Qué? Vas a ver a Lily? –James estaba enamorado de Lily desde hacía años pero la chica nunca le había hecho caso- Cuando vuelvas me dices que tal está y como le ha ido el verano, eh, Lunático?_

_-Vale, vale –dijo Remus sonriendo y haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano mientras salía del compartimento. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las salidas de su amigo cuando de Lily Evans se trataba._

_-Aún no te has olvidado de Evans, Cornamenta? Esa chica sólo te habla para decirte que eres un imbécil –comentó Peter_

_-¡Qué va¡Ahora ya le habla más, Pete! –dijo Sirius sarcásticamente- Últimamente también le dice: idiota, anormal, saco de hormonas sin cerebro… ah, y que si no hubiera nacido el mundo habría sido mucho mejor._

_James le pegó un capón. Sirius se frotó la cabeza fingiendo que le dolía.._

_-Este año será diferente. Este año saldrá conmigo. Ya lo veréis. Ahora tengo una nueva táctica –y sonriendo convencido James se recostó en su asiento._

_Sirius resopló burlón y él y Peter se miraron escépticamente, ganándose una fulminante mirada de parte de James._

**N/A: Os ha gustado? Ojalá que sí! Ahora si que por hoy ya no pongo más capítulos. La semana que viene pondré la continuación (tranquilos, ya no hay más presentaciones jaja). Normalmente pondré un capítulo por semana, a no ser que alguno sea muy corto o algo, entonces pondría dos, oks? Pues ya está todo hasta la semana que viene. Espero comentarios :) Dew!!**


	3. Capítulo III: Por fin en casa

**(N/A): ****Hola gente!! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con la continuación del Fic n.n Espero que os guste! Leedlo y nos vemos abajo n.n**

**Capítulo III- Por fin en casa**

_Lily, Lucía y Dagmar entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor._

_-Qué ganas tenía de volver aquí! –suspiró Lily._

_-Yo tengo ganas de que acabe la Selección y cenar de una vez –dijo Dagmar-. Qué hambre!_

_-Pues aún no ha empezado! –se rió Lucía._

_En ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron y apareció la profesora McGonagall seguida de una larga fila de alumnos de primero._

_Entre ella y el profesor Flitwick colocaron un taburete enfrente de la mesa de profesores y encima de éste pusieron un desgastado sombrero: el Sombrero Seleccionador._

_La profesora McGonagall gritó:_

_-Qué empiece la Selección!_

_Una pequeña ranura se fue abriendo en el viejo sombrero hasta convertirse en lo que parecía ser una boca y, como todos los años, el sombrero procedió a cantar su canción._

_Cuando terminó, la profesora hizo aparecer una lista y uno a uno fue diciendo los nombres de los niños que, asustados, esperaban en el centro del comedor. Empezó por Mariah Allen y acabó con Alex Zulberg._

_Entonces el director Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y anunció:_

_-A los nuevos os digo: bienvenidos! Y a los que no sois nuevos os repito: bienvenidos otra vez! Los nuevos debéis saber, y a algunos de nuestros nuevos viejos alumnos no les vendría mal recordar –en ese punto dirigió la vista hacia los Merodeadores que se miraron y sonrieron entre sí-, que está totalmente prohibido entrar en el Bosque Prohibido, tal como su nombre indica. Y nuestro conserje, el señor Filch, me ha pedido que os comunique que también está prohibido traer al colegio bombas fétidas, discos voladores con colmillos y otros artilugios que podéis ver en una lista a la entrada de su despacho. Y ahora sólo me queda deciros: ¡Al ataque!_

_Dumbledore dio una palmada y las mesas se llenaron a rebosar de la deliciosa comida preparada por los elfos del castillo._

_-Pásame el pavo, Cornamenta. Colagusano, puedes acercarme las patatas? –pidió Sirius, acarreando toda la comida a su alrededor._

_-No entiendo cómo puedes comer tanto y no engordar ni un gramo, Canuto –dijo Peter haciendo lo que le pedía._

_-Porque lo quemo todo mientras…_

_-Canuto! No sigas que estamos comiendo -le regañó Remus._

_-Qué? Iba a decir mientras juego al Quidditch! –dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido._

_-Ya, seguro –rió James._

_Cuando el banquete terminó Dumbledore mandó a todos a la cama, pues mañana sería un duro día de clases._

_Lily tenía que acompañar a los de primero junto con Remus así que Dagmar y Lucía subieron a la sala común solas._

_-Oye, no te parece raro que hoy Potter no le haya pedido salir a Lily? –comentaba Dagmar._

_-Mmm… pues sí que es verdad –contestó Lucía-. Después de ¿Cuántos años? ¿Cinco?_

_-Seis._

_-Eso. Después de seis años pidiéndole salir __todos__ los días es extraño que esta noche no lo haya hecho._

_-Ya ¿Crees que se habrá olvidado de Lily?_

_-No lo sé. Me extraña –Lucía se quedó pensando-. Tal vez esté tramando algo..._

_Dagmar se encogió de hombros._

_Llegaron al cuadro de la Dama Gorda y entonces se dieron cuenta de que no sabían la nueva contraseña. Por suerte (o desgracia) para ellas oyeron una voz que les gritaba;_

_-Eyyy, chicas! Nosotros tenemos la contraseña!_

_Lucía y Dagmar se giraron y vieron a Sirius avanzar por el pasillo a largas zancadas. James y Peter lo seguían saliendo de una puerta camuflada en el muro._

_-Es colacuerno húngaro_ –dijo Sirius orgulloso de sí mismo cuando llegó enfrente del retrato.

-Exacto –exclamó la Dama Gorda guiñándole un ojo en actitud coqueta. Se apartó y dejó ver el pasadizo que conducía a la sala común.

-Gracias, Black –dijo Lucía habiendo cruzado el pasadizo.

-De nada, Ribes –contestó Sirius. Y después de esperarse dijo con aspereza-. De nada, Klein.

-Gracias, Black –sonrió Dagmar con ironía-. Te has sabido la contraseña. Enhorabuena! Vas mejorando.

Sirius resopló y se marchó refunfuñando algo sobre una "cría maleducada". Luego el chico fue a sentarse con James y Peter en las butacas más grandes y cómodas de la sala ya que como ellos mismos decían: "A los Merodeadores nadie se atreve a robarles ni el asiento".

Lucía y Dagmar se sentaron en unos sillones enfrente de la chimenea a esperar a Lily. Allí miraron como algunos de los alumnos se acomodaban en sus asientos hablando con sus compañeros antes de acostarse. Y otros subían corriendo las escaleras para comprobar si los objetos que debieron olvidarse al final del curso pasado seguían allí.

-Dag, por qué eres tan fría con ellos? –le preguntó Lucía, preocupada.

-Que por qué?! Porque desde que entramos en el colegio nos han hecho la vida imposible, porque van por ahí pavoneándose solo por estar medio buenos, porque en una semana se tiran a medio colegio… -gritó la rubia- Hace falta que siga?

Lucía suspiró.

-Déjalo. Parece ser que vamos a ser toda la vida enemigas de los Merodeadores.

-Exacto. Para que quieres ser amiga de unos inútiles como ellos?

-Pues una razón es que dejarían de molestarnos a cada momento –razonó.

-Y la otra?

-Pues simplemente que no tengo ganas de pasarme el último año en Hogwarts enfurruñada con ellos…

En esos instantes se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda y aparecieron Remus y Lily seguidos de los alumnos de primer año. Éstos observaban asombrados la sala que en los próximos meses y durante siete años seria su hogar.

Lily se dirigió hacia sus amigas y se desplomó en un sillón a su lado.

-No entiendo por qué no podemos llevar a los de primero por algún atajo –se quejó-. Subir todas esas escaleras es muy cansado!

Sus dos compañeras sonrieron y se prepararon para el discurso de todos los años sobre unos artilugios muggles que Lily llamaba ascensores..

Después de estar un rato hablando en la sala común las tres chicas subieron al dormitorio a acostarse.

-Por fin –pensó Lily mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas-. Por fin en casa.

**(N/A): ****Muchas gracias a GinnyLu por su comentario y sus consejos, intentaré ponerlos en prácrica n.n Por supuesto no me enfado contigo jaja faltaría más! Paso a contestar algunas cuestiones de tu review :) **

**Es cierto que no es muy original, al fin y al cabo la mayoría de las historias JxL son parecidas. Pero en cuanto avancen los capítulos vereis que ocurren cosas que, espero, os sepan diferente a las demás historias de Lily y James. De momento no te adelanto nada más jeje**

**Con lo de Dagmar tambien tienes razón. El caso es que ella será bastante importante para el desarrollo de la historia. Tambien forma parte de los personajes principales, aunque sea invención mía. Intentaré no hacerla tan irreal, como tú dices, pero continuará siendo una de las protagonistas. Ya he cambiado algunas cosas del fic y le he añadido un par de defectos para no convertirla en una Mary-Sue. Lo estube pensando y creo que tienes razón, Dagmar era demasiado perfecta, no tenía profundidad. Espero que con los cambios que he hecho ahora esté mejor (espero tus consejos para mejorarla más aun si crees que sigue siendo una Mary-Sue n.n Que no te de corte decirmelos que no me enfado jeje)**

**Por otra parte, las faltas de ortografía n.n' Siempre me fijo mucho para que no haya ninguna pero sí, se me suele escapar alguna que otra falta. Lo siento, para eso no tengo ninguna excusa a parte de mi torpeza natural jaja**

**Y lo de Peter... bueno tambien existió, no? Por aquella época era un merodeador más así que no voy a dejarlo de lado y haré lo posible por incluirlo.**

**Una cosa, si no te importa... qué es ese revuelo del que hablas? Verás, soy nueva aquí y no me he enterado de que esté ocurriendo algo jeje**

**Sin más me despido. Ojalá os haya gustado el capítulo y ¡ojalá me dejeis algún review! Nos vemos la semana que viene!**

**EDIT (24-03-08): He editado la última parte del capítulo, a partir de: **"-Gracias, Black –dijo Lucía habiendo cruzado el pasadizo"** y hasta**: "En esos instantes se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda y aparecieron Remus y Lily...".** Lo digo por quien ya se lo haya leído para que sepa que ha habido cambios. Nos vemos! n.n**


	4. Capítulo 4: Nuevas tácticas de seducción

**Capítulo IV- Nuevas tácticas de seducción**

RIIIIINNGGG!!

-Oh, no! –exclamó Dagmar tapándose la cabeza con la almohada- Apaga eso, Lily!!

-Ya voy! –gritó la nombrada, levantándose rápidamente de la cama pero se hizo un lío con las sábanas y cayó al suelo envuelta como un gusano de seda-. Ayy... socorro... -gimió.

Al fin pudo levantarse y el estridente ruido del despertador cesó.

-Había olvidado que tenías ese reloj tan escandaloso. Sería capaz de despertar a un muerto!

–dijo Lucía frotándose los ojos- En fin, me voy a la ducha…

-Ya ves, sólo es un despertador. Y no hace tanto ruido como dice Luci –refunfuñó Lily mientras se agachaba para recoger sus zapatillas de debajo de la cama.

-Bromeas? Lily, cariño, seguro que ése es el reloj que despierta a todo el castillo –le dijo Dagmar como si estuviera explicándole a un niño algo claramente evidente-, así que no digas… ¿Lily? ¿Qué haces ahí tanto rato? ¿Te pasa algo? –Dagmar se inclinó junto a su amiga para ver qué era lo que miraba la pelirroja tanto tiempo.

-Mira –susurró Lily-. Son mariposas.

Efectivamente, debajo de la cama de la chica había miles de brillantes mariposas. De repente, las mariposas se desvanecieron y en su lugar aparecieron flores que cayeron al suelo lentamente. Al caer formaron las palabras:

_ERES MI RAZÓN DE SER, MI VIDA, MI LOCURA. TE QUIERO, LILY. _

_ JAMES_

-Potter!! –Lily se levantó de un brinco- Será posible? Cómo se atreve? –añadió con los ojos muy abiertos, frustrada. Vio que Dagmar la observaba sonriendo- Y tu de que te ríes?

-De nada –contestó Dagmar negando con la cabeza-. Sólo que me parecía muy raro que anoche Potter no te pidiera salir, como de costumbre. Esto lo explica todo.

-Sí –coincidió Lily-. Yo pensé que se habría olvidado!

En ese momento Lucía salió del baño y se extrañó de ver que las chicas aún no se habían vestido.

-Es que Potter le ha hecho una declaración de amor a Lily –le explicó Dagmar señalando debajo de la cama de la pelirroja.

Lucía se quedó un momento mirándolas con escepticismo y luego se agachó al lado de la cama.

-Así que ahora, en vez de pedirte salir por los pasillos, te hará románticas declaraciones… -sonrió Lucía.

Lily, refunfuñando, se encerró en el baño

Ya vestidas las tres chicas bajaron las escaleras de su dormitorio.

-Potter! –gritó Lily al ver al merodeador en la sala común.

-Sí, cariño?-James sonrió y se revolvió el pelo con la mano, lo que hizo que Lily se enfadara aún más.

-No me llames cariño! –le advirtió al llegar a su lado- Como has podido meter mariposas debajo de mi cama? Y hacer que escribieran _eso_!!

-Pero, Lily, no te ha gustado? –dijo James apesadumbrado.

-Claro que… pero… creí que ya te había quedado claro que yo NUNCA saldría contigo! –gritó alterada-No entiendes que no me gustas?? Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo, Potter – le avisó mientras se reunía con Dagmar y Lucía junto al hueco del retrato.

James en cambio se fue con el resto de los Merodeadores, que lo esperaban en las mismas butacas de la noche anterior.

-Te dije que no funcionaría –canturreó Remus que había escuchado toda la discusión.

-Oh, vamos! Lunático, no me lo restriegues más! Si es que ya no sé qué hacer...

-Olvídate de ella. Hay un montón de chicas monas en Hogwarts –opinó Sirius mirando como Samantha Smithers (una de las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts) se paseaba delante de ellos contoneándose provocativamente.

-Pero es que Lily es especial –suspiró James-. Ella es diferente.

Peter y Remus pusieron los ojos en blanco (Sirius seguía demasiado ocupado mirando a Samantha).

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar? –propuso Remus.

-Oh, genial! Y ahora además nos toca Historia de la Magia! –dijo Lily. La profesora McGonagall les acababa de repartir los horarios y las tres chicas estaban mirándolos-. Vaya mañanita!

-Bueno, no está tan mal –comentó Dagmar-. Así podremos dormir un poco a primera hora.

-Hoy no te pienso dejar mis apuntes –Lily le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Oh, vamos, Lils! Sólo era una broma! –suplicó Dagmar.

-Me parece que hoy Lily no está para bromas –sonrió Lucía mientras se echaba zumo de calabaza.

-Claro que no! Quien en su sano juicio lo estaría? Si es el primer día y Potter ya vuelve a acosarme!

-Al menos esta vez era bonito. Tienes que admitir, Lily, que Potter está mejorando –dijo Dagmar arriesgándose a que la pelirroja le lanzara una maldición, pero ella simplemente la ignoró y siguió comiendo con avidez sus huevos fritos.

-Ya sé lo que haremos. Esta tarde nos iremos a Hogsmeade –propuso Lucía.

-Luci, soy prefecta y premio anual –alegó Lily-. No puedo escaparme a Hogsmeade el primer día de clases.

-Pero ésto es una situación de emergencia –Lily se quedó mirando a la gallega como si estuviera loca-. Sí, mujer! Tienes que olvidarte de Potter y relajarte un poco.

-Claro! Ya verás, iremos a Honeydunks, luego a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas y, por supuesto, pasaremos por la librería –Dagmar había dado en el grano con su proposición.

-Y cuando volvamos nos hartaremos a chocolate! –añadió Lucía.

-No sé, chicas –Lily dudaba entre su deber como prefecta y las ganas de ir a pasar una tarde entera a Hogsmeade con sus amigas.

-Vaaa! –pidieron Lucía y Dagmar con ojillos de cordero degollado.

-Está bien… -Lily sonrió entre gritos de "Toma!" y "Esa es nuestra Lily!"- Pero me comprareis una caja de ranas de chocolate!

Después de las clases las chicas fueron a cambiarse de ropa y luego se dirigieron a un pasillo en el que había una estatua de una bruja tuerta.

-Vigila que no venga nadie, Lily –ordenó Dagmar.

-Nadie. Nunca pasa mucha gente por este pasillo –dijo Lily.

-Bien –Dagmar dio unos toquecitos con su varita a la estatua e inmediatamente se apartó, dejando ver un pasadizo en el suelo con forma de tobogán. La rubia se lanzó por él -. Allá voy…!

Las otras dos la siguieron. El pasadizo se cerró a sus espaldas.

Las chicas aterrizaron en un almacén lleno de cajas de dulces: el almacén de Honeydukes.

-Será mejor que salgamos antes que nos vea alguien –sugirió Lucía.

Ya fuera de Honeydukes se fijaron en que el sol brillaba tenuemente en un cielo con pocas nubes.

-Un día perfecto para una salida –se alegró Lucía.

Decidieron pasear un rato y mirar los escaparates de las tiendas.

-Oye, Dagmar, y tu como es que conoces ese pasadizo de la bruja tuerta? –preguntó Lily- Nunca nos lo habías contado.

Dagmar, que estaba muy ocupada mirando una escoba de un escaparate, hizo un ademán despreocupado con la mano y contestó:

-Nah! Se lo oí mencionar una vez a Black. Seguramente los Merodeadores lo utilizan a menudo… ¿Habéis visto esta escoba? –cambió de tema emocionada- Es la nueva Barredora!

Sus amigas se resignaron a escuchar un discurso sobre todas las cualidades de la escoba mientras caminaban por las calles casi vacías de Hogsmeade.

Mientras tanto, esa misma tarde, los Merodeadores al completo se encontraban en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Concretamente, sentados bajo la sombra de una haya cercana al lago.

-Ya he encontrado el hechizo que necesitamos –anunció Remus sacando un libro. Pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la que buscaba y se lo pasó a los demás.

-Fabuloso. Lunático, eres el mejor –le felicitó Sirius después de leerlo.

James coincidió con él asintiendo con la cabeza con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-Je je –rió Peter-. Una buena broma para empezar el curso.


	5. Capítulo V: Defendiendo a los Merodea

**Capítulo V- Defendiendo a los Merodeadores ¿Por qué?**

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se fueron a los invernaderos preparándose para lo que seguramente sería una tediosa clase de Herbología. No es que no les gustara la Herbología. El problema era que esa clase la daban junto con los Slytherins. No había persona más odiada por el trío de Gryffindor que Lucius Malfoy (por supuesto, de Slytherin). Y es que Malfoy nunca perdía una oportunidad de molestar, insultar e incluso amenazar a Lily por ser lo que él y su pandilla llamaban "una sangre sucia", y a Lucía y Dagmar por ser sus amigas.

Malfoy era un "sangre-limpia", es decir, no llevaba una gota de sangre muggle en las venas. Su pelo lacio y rubio y sus ojos acerados junto con su elegante porte hacían de su presencia imponente.

Siempre iba acompañado de sus amigos, más bien lacayos. Entre éstos se destacaba Severus Snape, enemigo declarado de los Merodeadores. Éstos le odiaban a más no poder y siempre le estaban gastando bromas pesadas. A diferencia de Malfoy, Snape tenía el pelo negro, liso y grasiento y los ojos oscuros, ardientes como dos carbones encendidos. Igualmente su presencia era pavorosa… siempre envuelto en sus túnicas y capas negras…

Ese día Malfoy y Snape se colocaron enfrente de Lucía, Lily y Dagmar. Todos los estudiantes estaban alrededor de una larga mesa con la profesora Puck a la cabeza. Encima de la mesa había unas extrañas plantas. Anthylopias. Tenían un corazón palpitante del que salían tiernas ramas de color verde. Estas ramas acababan en unos orificios que conducían al corazón de la planta y que, con cada palpitación, expulsaban una espesa y pegajosa sustancia color lima. Las Anthylopias daban unos frutos muy eficaces para preparar pociones contra las verrugas.

Lily estaba arrancando las bayas y esquivando a la vez los chorros de líquido que lanzaba la planta cuando una voz le dijo:

-Eh, sangre sucia. Deberías andarte con cuidado. Te aviso de que este año podría ser muy… especial para ti –se detuvo para mirar hacia Lucía y Dagmar- y para tus amigas.

-No me digas? Gracias por avisarme, Malfoy. Es muy amable por tu parte –contestó Lily con una sonrisa irónica-. Solo una cosa: no crees que te repites un poco? Todos los años dices lo mismo.

-Te aconsejaría que no te burlaras y te lo tomaras más en serio- advirtió Snape con voz sibilante. Sin embargo por un momento a Lily le pareció ver una chispa de sincera preocupación en sus ojos.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y observó a su compinche de reojo. De repente una baya de Anthylopia pasó volando sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes y fue a estrellarse en la frente del rubio. Inmediatamente después otra baya siguió a la primera, ésta yendo a parar a la cabeza de Snape. A los dos empezaron a salirles manchas moradas y amarillas donde la baya había hecho contacto con la piel. Pronto las manchas se extendieron por todo el cuerpo. La clase entera empezó a reír y la profesora Puck, alarmada por el escándalo, se giró hacia Malfoy y Snape y les pidió explicaciones por lo ocurrido.

-Ha sido Potter! –acusó Malfoy.

-Y Black –añadió Snape.

La profesora se giró hacia los nombrados enfurecida.

-Les avisé de que no quería incidentes de este tipo en mis clases. Les he dejado pasar muchas estos últimos cursos, señoritos, pero esto se acabó. Entendéis? No pienso tolerar este comportamiento.

-Pero, profesora… -intentó defenderse Sirius con una cara de tal compungimiento que de verdad costaba tener que regañarle.

-Profesora, ellos no fueron –interrumpió Dagmar para sorpresa de todos-. Yo miraba para allí en ese momento y vi que aun estaban intentando coger las bayas de su Anthylopia. Así que ellos no pudieron ser.

Dagmar compuso una sonrisa inocente. Ese gesto junto al hecho de que Dagmar solía ser una alumna modelo aseguró a la profesora que decía la verdad. Además, de todos era sabido que ella odiaba a los Merodeadores. Así que nunca mentiría por ellos ¿o sí?

-Está bien. A falta de pruebas dejaremos esto como un simple accidente. Señor Goyle acompañen a sus dos compañeros a la enfermería. Seguro que la señora Pomfrey les curará en un santiamén.

-Pero, profesora! Yo vi como Potter y Black lanzaban las bayas! –protestó Malfoy.

-No acuse en falso, señor Malfoy! La señorita Klein ya ha dicho que ellos aún no habían cogido ninguna baya y, créame, resulta bastante evidente que es cierto –añadió al ver que los Merodeadores estaban cubiertos de líquido verde y no tenían ninguna baya en su cesto-. Ahora vaya a la enfermería y no continúe replicando o tendré que quitarle puntos a su casa.

Malfoy, que había abierto la boca, la cerró inmediatamente y se marchó echando chispas a la enfermería con Goyle y Snape detrás.

-Vosotros –la profesora señaló a los Merodeadores-. Aunque hoy no hayáis sido los culpables, espero que este año no utilicéis mi clase para vuestras bromas o tomaré cartas en el asunto. Entendido? –los chicos asintieron varias veces- Y ahora seguid con la clase.

-Los alumnos obedecieron y continuaron con su trabajo olvidando rápidamente lo sucedido; después de todo no era extraño que ocurrieran ese tipo de cosas en Hogwarts.

-Dagmar, por qué los has defendido? –preguntó Lily con extrañeza. Todo el mundo hacía mucho ruido así que podían hablar sin problemas.

-Quién te ha dicho que fueran ellos? –replicó la rubia con una sonrisa que la delataba.

-La baya venía de su dirección. Pero contéstame.

Dagmar se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Ellos nos libraron de Malfoy. Se lo debíamos –miró seriamente a Lucía y a Lily que fruncieron el ceño-. Y, bueno, no quería que se metieran en problemas por esos dos paletos.

Inmediatamente se giró y continuó arrancando bayas con habilidad. Había que ver la cantidad de bayas que tenían las condenadas plantas.

Lily y Lucía se miraron entre ellas. Había sido imaginación suya o Dagmar se había sonrojado. Dagmar NUNCA se sonrojaba.

-Tendremos que hablar seriamente con ella –susurró Lucía para que solamente le oyera la pelirroja.

Lily asintió aun sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga.

Al salir de la clase James y Sirius se acercaron a las tres chicas.

-Ey, Klein, gracias por defendernos delante de la profesora –dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza en un gesto casi avergonzado. Casi –Aún no entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

-Vosotros nos defendisteis de Malfoy y Snape. Era lo justo.

-Habersi aprende que nadie se mete con nuestras chicas –sonrió Sirius.

-Vuestras chicas? -Lily se cruzó de brazos- No veo a ninguna de ellas por aquí.

-Esto… -Sirius miró a James en busca de ayuda.

-Sirius se refería a las chicas de nuestra casa, verdad que si? –James le palmeó la espalda a su amigo. Éste rápidamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar –Lily compuso una dulce sonrisa.

Las tres chicas se despidieron y se marcharon a la siguiente clase. James, sonriendo, dijo:

-Nuestras chicas, Sirius?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y sonrió pícaramente.

-Ha sido un lapsus, pero no estaría mal, no crees?

**(N/A): No puedo creer que haya estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar nn' Lo siento mucho pero últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada. En fin, quiero agradecerle a GinnyLu y a Bellayjasper el ser las únicas que leen el fic jaja o al menos, las únicas que dejan comentario. Éste capítulo va para vosotras nn Espero que os guste!**


	6. Capítulo VI: Inagurando el nuevo curso

**CAPÍTULO VI- Inagurando el nuevo curso**

James Potter se miró el reloj y dijo:

-Ya es la hora.

-Ya? –se extrañó Sirius- Esperad que me acabe el postre.

Remus, que también había mirado su reloj, le apremió:

-Date prisa, Canuto. Dentro de diez minutos Snape saldrá de la biblioteca. Tiene que estar todo preparado para entonces.

-Yaztá –Sirius se levantó y soltó un tremendo eructo.

-Canuto! –le regañó Peter- Eres un guarro!

-Mejor por arriba que por abajo, no crees? –Sirius, sonriente, echó a andar hacia la puerta del comedor.

-Cómo puede alguien comer así e ir luego tan fresco? –le comentó James a los otros dos mientras seguían a Sirius.

-La maravillosa capacidad estomacal de los Black –rió el ojimiel.

-Que no te oiga decir eso –el rostro de James se ensombreció-. Sería capaz de dejar de comer sólo por demostrar que no tiene nada que ver con su familia.

Severus Snape salía de la biblioteca en esos momentos. Todos los días solía quedarse un rato después de las clases de la mañana para adelantar deberes. Le gustaba estar en la biblioteca. Era un lugar donde se sentía a gusto y en paz. Además algunas veces aparecía por allí Lily Evans. Era una chica agradable, simpática. Antes solían hacer los deberes juntos y a Lily parecía gustarle el pasar el rato con él. Pero claro, eso era antes. Antes de esa maldita riña que tuvieron cuando él empezó a juntarse con Malfoy y sus secuaces.

-No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con ellos –le había dicho Lily-. Me dan mala espina.

Él no la tomó en serio. Malfoy le trataba bien. Era su amigo. Algo que no podía decir de mucha gente. Pero ella tenía razón. Con el tiempo Malfoy se enteró de la relación que tenía con Lily y le prohibió seguir yendo con ella. Era una sangre-sucia. Una mancha para la sociedad mágica y para el selecto grupo que habían empezado a formar dentro de los Slytherin.

Él los ignoró en un principio. Siguió yendo con Lily. Pero pronto le hicieron elegir: o ellos o la sangre-sucia. Recordó lo mucho que le dolió, y le seguía doliendo, esa elección.

Les eligió a ellos, al grupo en el que, por una vez, le habían incluido. Recordó tristemente el rostro de Lily, sus ojos bañados por las lágrimas cuando él, él que prometió no hacerlo nunca, la llamo sangre-sucia. Le insultó en su cara y le dijo que le avergonzaba ir con una necia como ella. Por supuesto, ella se enfadó. Nunca más volvió a hablarle.

Ahora tenía que contentarse con verla a escondidas. Pues si ella le veía a él sus ojos seguían llenándose de lágrimas y eso le dolía aun más que su desprecio.

Snape desechó tales recuerdos. Era mejor cuando no pensaba en ellos… ni en ella.

Siguió andando por el pasillo cuando, de repente, pisó algo extraño. No era el habitual suelo de piedra que estaba acostumbrado a pisar.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que era una substancia rosa que cubría el piso. En las paredes también había salpicaduras de la misma substancia. Incluso había unos cuantos retratos manchados-

Intentó levantar un pie y seguir andando, pero estaba completamente pegado al suelo. Se asustó e hizo más fuerza con el pie. Consiguió levantarlo un poco pero entonces se oyó un horrible sonido de succión y su pie volvió a quedar pegado. El chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó con un grito. Ahora también sus manos estaban adheridas al suelo.

Se oyeron unas risas procedentes del final del pasillo; unas pisadas que corrían, alejándose; y luego, silencio.

Se había quedado solo. Intentó gritar pero tenía la boca cubierta de esa pegajosa sustancia. Para su sorpresa descubrió que sabía a fresa. A chicle de fresa.

Encontraron a Snape horas después cuando, al acabar las clases, un grupo de Ravenclaw que se dirigía a la biblioteca se topó con él, totalmente envuelto por el chicle como una mosca atrapada en una telaraña. No pudo acusar a nadie porque a nadie había visto. Pero todos imaginaban quienes habían sido.

-Merodeadores! Ellos tenían que ser –pensaba una pelirroja enfadada-. Pobre Severus. Se han pasado… No me gusta lo que le han hecho, no me gusta nada! Él no nunca les ha hecho nada. Pero esta vez paso de defenderle. Snape ya no existe para mí. _No existe._

Lucía entró en la Sala Común. Allí sólo estaba Remus Lupin sentado en una butaca y leyendo un libro. Le saludó y él le devolvió el saludo apenas levantando los ojos.

Lucía se tumbó en el sofá, dejándose caer con un ruido sordo y suspiró. Siempre le había gustado esa sala. No es que fuera muy bonita pero sus desgastados sillones rojos y la cálida chimenea le daban un aire confortable y hogareño. Además, los sillones habían sido utilizados por tantas generaciones de magos que eran muy blanditos y cómodos, pensó mientras se arrellanaba en el asiento. Y no sabía por qué pero la habitación siempre olía a galletas recién hechas.

-Te aburres? –la voz de Remus interrumpió sus pensamientos. El chico había dejado el libro a un lado y la estaba mirando.

-Oh, sí –contestó Lucía desperezándose-. Dagmar está en el entrenamiento de Quidditch y Lily en la biblioteca.

-Ah, claro. James y Sirius también están entrenando. Y Peter anda perdido por ahí desde hace un buen rato. No sé que le pasa, últimamente desaparece más que de costumbre –sonrió.

-Se habrá echado novia –respondió Lucía con otra sonrisa.

-No lo creo, pero por si acaso se lo preguntaré –señaló Remus-. Buena idea, Lucía. Emm… puedo llamarte así?

-Claro! Resulta extraño, no? Seis años durmiendo bajo el mismo techo y seguimos llamándonos por nuestros apellidos.

-La verdad es que sí –respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada-.

Después de un silencio algo incómodo Lucía preguntó por sacar algún tema de conversación:

-Menuda broma que le habéis gastado a Snape. Por qué habéis sido vosotros, verdad?

Remus asintió y dijo:

-Es una vieja manía de Sirius. Dice que para inaugurar el curso hay que gastarle una broma a Severus Snape. Así que todos los años él es el primero que recibe una buena broma con la firma de los Merodeadores.

-Me parece que no volverá a comer chicle en su vida –comentó Lucía, con lo que ambos rieron-. Como os las apañasteis para hacer aparecer tanto chicle de la nada y que nadie lo pueda quitar?

-Te cuento un secreto? –susurró Remus. Lucía se levantó expectante- El chicle no apareció de la nada. Entre todos compramos un montón de chicles, los pusimos en el pasillo y tiramos un petardo. Ya viste cual fue el resultado.

El ojimiel soltó una carcajada al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Lucía.

-Y mañana por la noche desaparecerá el hechizo de presencia permanente que hemos hecho. No conseguimos hacer que durara más.

-Menos mal. Lily está que arde porque ahora tiene que dar un rodeo enorme para ir a la biblioteca. Y, créeme, es bastante difícil aguantar a Lily cuando está enfadada.

Remus, riendo, se levantó de su butaca y dijo:

-Me tengo que ir. Ya habrá acabado el entrenamiento –para corroborar sus palabras Dagmar apareció por el hueco del retrato, con la escoba y el uniforme de Quidditch- y siempre quedo con los chicos abajo. Hasta pronto, Lucía.

-Nos vemos –se despidió ésta.

-Adiós, Dagmar –dijo al pasar por el lado de la rubia-. Por cierto, decidle a Lily que detrás del mural de Paracelso hay un pasadizo que lleva directamente a la biblioteca.

Cuando el chico salió Dagmar se sentó al lado de su amiga en el sofá.

-Como es que ahora, de repente, nos llama a todas por nuestro nombre? –indagó sorprendida.

-Hemos hecho un pacto –respondió y de cierta manera era verdad. Sin mencionarlo en voz alta habían hecho un pacto silencioso pero igual de efectivo-. A partir de ahora nada de llamarse por los apellidos.

-Ja! Pues yo voy a seguir llamando a Potter y Black, Potter y Black, como debe ser –testaruda como una mula, así era Dagmar-. Con Lupin y Pettigrew no me importa. Al fin y al cabo son buena gente, no como esos presuntuosos de Black y Potter.

-Sí, esos presuntuosos a los que ayer defendiste…

-Luci, ya os explique porque lo hice –replicó algo harta de ese tema.

-Pero aun no nos has querido decir por qué te sonrojaste. Y eso solo puede significar dos cosas –Lucía fue enumerando con los dedos su lista de porque el sonrojo de la rubia-. Uno, te gusta Potter. Dos, te gusta Black.

-Tres -Dagmar añadió un dedo a la cuenta-, eso no es cierto porque yo nunca me sonrojo. Luego, no me gusta ningún Merodeador.

-Ya. Pero el problema es precisamente ese: que tú nunca te sonrojas. Y, sin embargo, te sonrojas cuando hablamos de los Merodeadores. Lo ves? –dijo Lucía divertida, puesto que en las mejillas de su amiga habían aparecido dos manchas rosáceas-. Te has vuelto a sonrojar!

-Eso es porque hace mucho calor! –Dagmar se abanicó con la mano- Y, sabes, mejor voy a darme una ducha o dejaré todo esto manchado.

-Demasiado tarde –observó Lucía al ver el charco de sudor que había dejado en el sofá.

La rubia subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas dejando abajo a la gallega, que tenía una cosa clara: que aunque Dagmar no quisiera admitirlo, quizás ni siquiera se había dado cuenta aún, y por extraño que pareciera, a Dagmar le gustaba un Merodeador.

**(NdA): Ey, hola!! Esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar, eh! X) Menos mal que la gente empieza a leer el fic nn' Para ser sincera ya empezaba a desesperarme jeje. Bueno, pues muchísimas gracias a las tres personas que me han dejado un review: GinNyLu, bellayjasper y NixiEvans. Muchas gracias, chicas, de verdad! Y tambien gracias a los que leen el fic pero no dejan ningún comentario. Espero que algún día os animéis y dejéis algun review. Me gustaría saber que pensáis acerca del fic. Sea bueno o malo. No importa, pero quiero saberlo! Así que ya sabeis, comentarios, críticas,... lo que sea... los estoy esperando! :P**

**Y, sin más, espero que os haya gustado el capi y nos vemos en el próximo.**


	7. Capítulo VII: Leones contra serpientes

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes principales no son míos y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, exceptuando a Lucía Ribes y Dagmar Klein, que están creados por mí.

**Capítulo VII- Leones contra serpientes**

Los días fueron pasando con normalidad. Todas las mañanas Lily recibía una sorpresa de parte de James con mensajes románticos. Así, el chico le había enviado toda clase de flores, pájaros exóticos que llegaban al amanecer con cartas en sus patas, poemas que dejaba escondidos debajo de su almohada… pero a pesar de todo Lily seguía sin querer salir con él.

Los profesores empezaban a mandarles un montón de deberes y a recordar a los alumnos que ese era su último año, el año de los EXTASIS y que, por lo tanto, deberían esforzarse más que nunca en sus exámenes y trabajos.

Los Merodeadores continuaron gastando bromas, sobretodo a los Slytherin, que cada vez que se cruzaban con ellos los miraban con odio y algunos incluso con terror.

Y, de esa forma, llegó el día del primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Era éste uno de los enfrentamientos más esperados del año, puesto que la gran rivalidad existente entre las dos casas hacía que ambos equipos dieran lo mejor de sí mismos en el campo de juego.

Esa mañana en el gran comedor se respiraba un aire entusiasta y festivo. La mesa de los leones vestía de rojo y dorado, con bufandas y banderas de apoyo a su equipo. En la de Slytherin era lo mismo, sólo que vestían de verde y plateado, y en vez de leones, en las banderas había dibujadas serpientes.

Los jugadores eran los protagonistas esa mañana. Cada vez que entraba un jugador, éste recibía los vítores y aplausos de su casa y los abucheos de la rival.

Por eso cuando aparecieron James y Sirius, que ya de normal llamaban la atención, el barullo subió hasta límites insospechados. Sobre todo se oían voces femeninas. Algunas de sus admiradoras incluso levantaron pancartas mágicas con dibujos de corazoncitos y besos (sorprendentemente, no habían dibujado nada relacionado con el Quidditch) y mensajes que se movían por todo el papel. Los dos merodeadores sonreían y saludaban con la mano como si fueran estrellas de cine mientras se dirigían a su mesa.

Los dos se sentaron en los únicos sitios libres que quedaban en la mesa: justo enfrente de nuestras tres chicas.

-Qué, pavoneándose de buena mañana? –preguntó Lily con aire indiferente mientras se untaba una tostada con mantequilla.

-Hay que complacer a los fans, querida –contestó James

La cara de Lily pasó a ser del mismo color que su cabello, pero no de vergüenza, si no de rabia. No reconocía en el chico que tenía delante al que le enviaba flores y le escribía poesías. Cómo podía ser tan diferente? Ahora que empezaba a pensar que de verdad había cambiado… pero no. Ahí lo tenía: el mismo Potter arrogante, presumido y egocéntrico de siempre. Cómo había podido considerar, aunque sólo fuera un maldito segundo, el aceptar sus peticiones y salir con él? Era estúpido por su parte. Sabía que Potter solamente quería salir con ella porque era la única que se le resistía pero que en cuanto aceptara, se olvidaría de ella. Estaba segura de ello y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse atraída por el Merodeador. Quizás si probara a quedar con 

él a solas… No, Lily, no. Es Potter! No puedes pensar en él de esa forma. Tú LO ODIAS! Y lo odiarás SIEMPRE!

La voz de Lucía la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ésta había decidido cambiar de tema rápidamente pues sabía que si no lo hacía se quedarían sin buscador.

-Dónde habéis dejado a Remus y a Pettigrew?

-Se han sentado por allí –contestó Sirius señalando hacia la mitad de la mesa- y no nos guardaron sitio, los muy traidores.

James sonrió y dijo:

-Se cansaron de esperar a Sirius –como vio que el moreno estaba ocupado con una montaña de tortitas añadió en un susurro-. Tendríais que haber visto el rato que se ha pasado en la ducha. Pero a mí me ha tocado esperarle.

-Y eso? –preguntó Lucía.

-Me lanzó un hechizo paralizador! –contestó con un fingido aire ofendido.

Las tres chicas rompieron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo ves, Cornamenta? –soltó Sirius- Te dije que hechizarte era una buena idea. Les has hecho reír!

-Bien! Un paso adelante! –gritó James a lo que las tres lo miraron con expresión de: "Tú crees?"

Dando la conversación por terminada, Sirius empezó a comer a una velocidad sorprendente. Las chicas, que no estaban acostumbradas, se quedaron asombradas. James sin embargo siguió comiendo sus cereales como si nada. Al fin Dagmar digo horrorizada.

-Black, te va a sentar mal…

-No tge pgeocupes –contestó éste con la boca llena-. No os quedareis sin el mejor bateador de la historia.

-Sí, y con el más engreído!

-Ese es Sirius –rió James.

-Emm… me parece que vamos a tener que irnos –dijo Lily levantándose de la mesa.

-Noo!! Por qué?! –suplicó James. Como iban a irse justo ahora que parecía que empezaban a llevarse bien?- Por una vez que estábamos teniendo una conversación normal!

-Pero según parece no se puede tener "una conversación normal" con vosotros –continuó Dagmar, levantándose también.

-Y eso a que viene? –preguntó Sirius totalmente perdido.

-Pues a que no se puede hablar con vosotros sin que las barbies descerebradas vengan a molestar –apeló Lily, refiriéndose a las fans de Sirius y James.

-Ahora mismo estamos hablando y no hay por aquí ninguna barbie, como tú las llamas –comentó Sirius.

-Estás seguro? –dijo Lucía ante el asombro de los chicos que no entendían nada. Dirigiéndose a las chicas dijo- Vamos bajando al campo?

Aun no habían dado dos pasos cuando un par de manos tapó los ojos de Sirius.

-Hola! –oyó éste que decía una voz cantarina- Adivinas quién soy?

-Emm… no? –dudó Sirius.

La chica le destapó los ojos e hizo que el bateador se girara hacia ella cogiéndolo de los hombros.

-Soy Lizzie! –Liz Strong, de Ravenclaw, una de las chicas "perfectas" que adoraba a Sirius.

-Ah, hola Lizzie. No te había reconocido. Que querías?

-Sólo venía a desearte suerte para el partido. Aunque seguro que no te hace falta!

James se levantó alfo enfurruñado.

-Sirius, me voy para el campo. Nos vemos abajo.

Se despidió vagamente de Lizzie. Por qué había tenido que aparecer justo en ese momento? Casi conseguía trabar amistad con su pelirroja favorita, que ya era mucho, pero no, había tenido que llegar Liz y fastidiarlo todo. Jodida barbie… pensó llamándola como antes habían hecho las chicas.

Oyó como Sirius se despedía de Lizzie con la excusa de que tenía que irse al partido porque si no el capitán, o sea James, se enfadaría. Poco después el moreno llegaba a su lado y recorrían juntos el camino hacia el campo de Quidditch.

El partido, por supuesto, lo ganó Gryffindor con una brillante exhibición de James que cogió la snitch justo debajo de las narices de Regulus Black, el buscador de Slytherin y hermano de Sirius. Y, aprovechando la ocasión, los leones celebraron una fiesta en su sala común.

**(NdA):Wow! 10 comentarios! He alcanzado mi record personal jaja Muchas gracias a todas las que me han enviado un review. De verdad, me anima mucho ver todos vuestros mensajes n.n Así que gracias a J0r, Saiyury11 y a GinNyLu, aparte de las que me postearon en los otros capítulos n.n Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto, o más si es posible, que el anterior. Me despido! Espero actualizar pronto n.n**


	8. Capítulo VIII: Amistad y sentimientos

**Capítulo VIII- Amistad y sentimientos **

Lucía miró a Dagmar sonriendo. La rubia que hacía un momento hablaba con ella, se había alejado y ahora compartía el sillón (y algo más) con Mark Trevor, un Gryffindor de sexto curso con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules. Bastante guapo, reconoció Lucía, y muy simpático. Además era cazador del equipo de Quidditch. Vamos, un buen partido.

Dagmar desde siempre había tenido muchos pretendientes, pero no solía hacerles caso. O al menos así era hasta el año pasado cuando, sin motivo aparente, empezó a salir con ellos. Un día con uno. Al siguiente con otro. Pasó de no salir con nadie, a salir con todos. Lucía y Lily le preguntaron que a qué se debía ese cambio tan repentino. Pero ella no les contestaba nada más que: "No hay nada malo en salir con chicos, no?". Ellas se quedaron extrañadas pero no le dieron más vueltas al tema y se contentaron con bromear con Dagmar diciéndole: "Estás segura de qué te mantienes lo suficientemente lejos de Potter y Black? Me parece que sus hormonas te están empezando a afectar..."

Pero ese afán por salir con chicos le duró solo una temporada. Al poco tiempo, se calmó y, aunque continuó saliendo con ellos, sus relaciones eran más largas.

En cambio, Lily y Lucía no salían apenas con nadie. La primera porque cualquier relación que pudiera tener acababa boicoteada por James. Todos los chicos con los que salía terminaban misteriosamente en la enfermería. En cuanto a Lucía… ella pensaba que si salía con un chico sería porque estaba enamorada de verdad. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo: cuando estaba a punto de salir con alguien, se echaba atrás pensando que no quería lo suficiente al chico en cuestión. Qué se le iba a hacer si era una romántica empedernida?

Lucía suspiró y se dirigió al lado de Lily que estaba hablando con Remus.

-Ey! De qué hablabais? –interrumpió con descaro la conversación- Es que Dagmar me ha abandonado –señaló hacia el lugar donde la rubia y Mark hablaban, aunque por lo juntos que estaban se veía que pronto no solo iban a hablar…

-Estábamos hablando –explicó Lily- sobre ese extraño pacto que habéis hecho… Pero ya le he dicho a Remus que yo no pienso hacerme amiga de los Merodeadores! Y que a Potter y a Black les seguiré llamando por su apellido. Faltaría más!

-A mí sin embargo me llamas Remus. Y aunque no lo parezca también soy un merodeador –sonrió.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho: no lo parece. No entiendo por qué te juntas con esos dos intentos de chimpancé.

-Porque son mis amigos. Si probarais a conocerlos al menos, veríais que no son tan malos como creéis.

-No, son peores!

Remus le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Lily, ellos son mis **mejores** amigos. Han estado a mi lado cuando cualquier otro habría salido por patas. Así que entiendo que no te caigan bien y todo eso pero te rogaría que no dijeras nada 

en contra de ellos cuando yo esté delante. Porque no dudes en que los defenderé, aunque sea de ti, cueste lo que cueste.

-Está bien, Remus. Lo siento –dijo Lily algo cohibida-. Te entiendo perfectamente. Yo haría lo mismo por ésta –se arrimó contra Lucía que le dio un beso en la mejilla- y por aquella de allá –señaló con la cabeza hacia Dagmar.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Lily bostezó y dijo:

-Bueno, os dejo. Me voy a dormir que hoy me he levantado temprano y estoy reventada.

Le desearon las buenas noches y luego Remus le preguntó a Lucía:

-Tú sí que estás dispuesta a ser amiga de James y Sirius?

Lucía hizo una mueca rara con la boca:

-Buenooo, no sé si llegaremos a trabar amistad pero al menos espero que nos llevemos mejor. Es cierto que son unos engreídos mujeriegos pero tienen su encanto –al ver la sorpresa de Remus rectificó-. No me refiero a salir con ellos. No podría salir con alguien cuya relación más larga haya sido de dos semanas. Pero, bueno, supongo que como amigos no están mal. Viendo los unidos que estáis todos diría que son los amigos perfectos.

-Algo así, la verdad –rió.

Lucía compuso una dulce sonrisa y miró al centro de la sala donde muchos Gryffindor bailaban al son de una música animada.

_Oh, no__._ Pensó Remus. Conocía lo bastante a las mujeres como para adivinar que le diría la gallega a continuación.

-Quieres bailar?

-Esto… no bailo muy bien –intentó zafarse Remus

-No importa! Si no mira a Sirius –Remus obedeció. Efectivamente el ligón número uno de Hogwarts bailaba fatal. Se la pasaba dando saltos como un canguro por toda la pista y, sin embargo, tenía un montón de chicas a su alrededor que lo miraban maravilladas.

-Bueno… vale! –accedió Remus. Como podía librarse del baile sin parecer maleducado? A decir verdad, le apetecía mucho, demasiado, a su ver, bailar con Lucía. Pero… si ya de normal le costaba contenerse de besarla y decirle que la amaba, podría hacerlo si la tenía a pocos centímetros de su piel? Al menos la música era movida y no tendría que pegarse por completo a ella.

En esos momentos empezó una canción diferente que, para desgracia de Remus, era lenta.

-_Oh, no!_ –repitió-_Por qué? Por qué? Por qué?!_

El licántropo colocó una mano en la cintura de Lucía aparentando tranquilidad. Aunque lo cierto era que estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban las manos. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Lucía se encontraba en su misma situación. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa de ser una chica muy segura de sí misma que no se amilanaba ante nada, pero en ese momento estaba hecha un flan. Que tenía ese chico que la hacía ponerse tan nerviosa y sentirse tan bien a la vez?

-Oye, pues no bailas mal –dijo Lucía para romper el silencio que se había formado.

-Tú bailas fenomenal –Remus sonrió de forma dulce. Lucía sintió que se derretía ante tal sonrisa.

-A la fuerza! Es que tengo un grupo; tocamos en verano y yo soy la cantante. Así que me toca bailar y cantar.

-En serio? –se le escapó al lobito- Pues algún día tienes que cantarme una canción!

-Claro que sí! –contestó ella exultante.

La canción acabó. Iba a proponerle a Remus que tomaran algo y así seguir hablando de cualquier cosa pero él se le adelantó farfullando algo sobre que mañana tenía que levantarse temprano así que mejor sería que se fuera a dormir. Lucía observó como el chico se marchaba sin mirar atrás con una mezcla de desconsuelo y confusión.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dagmar se besaba con Mark en el sofá. Ese chico le gustaba, no podía decir que estuviera enamorada pero le caía bien.

Se separaron un momento para tomar aire y Mark aprovechó para hacer la pregunta del millón:

-Quieres salir conmigo?

Dagmar asintió con la cabeza y murmuró: "claro". Inmediatamente enlazó sus manos detrás de la nuca del chico y volvió a besarle con pasión. Notó como su novio sonreía dentro del beso. Ella respondió con otra sonrisa. Estaba feliz, contenta. Sabía de sobras que Mark no era lo que ella buscaba realmente, no era ese chico cuyos movimientos observaba en silencio desde hacia tanto tiempo. Pero también sabía que a _él_ **nunca** lo iba a tener...

_Nunca _

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius bailaba rodeado de las chicas más guapas de Gryffindor. Daba vueltas y vueltas por la pista. Sin parar. Bailaba primero con ésta, luego con aquella… Acariciaba una mano por aquí, una mejilla por allí…

De pronto, en una de esas vueltas se detuvo. Acababa de ver como una muchacha rubia besaba a un chico de pelo castaño. Se quedo extrañado. Extrañado por que su mirada, con toda la gente que había en la sala, hubiera ido a parar en ellos dos, como si un imán la atrajera. Extrañado porque parecía que todo lo demás se había congelado en el tiempo y los únicos que se movían eran Dagmar y Mark. Extrañado porque lo único en que podía pensar era: "Voy a matar a Trevor!!". Y extrañado porque sus piernas se movían solas hacia ellos con intenciones homicidas!

Pero un cuerpo se puso delante de él y una voz que le hablaba le hizo reaccionar.

-Dónde vas, Sirius? No me digas que te marchas ya!

El animago carraspeó.

-Emm… no, no. Sólo voy a por algo de beber, esto… Amy.

-Ah, ok. Pues te esperaré aquí –dijo con una sonrisa estúpida.

Sirius se dirigió al mini-bar tal como le había dicho a Amy Watson. Pero al volver pasó cerca del sillón de Mark y Dagmar, y derramó el contenido del vaso que llevaba sobre el chico. Dos voces gritaron al mismo tiempo. Ambas dijeron:

-**BLACK!!**

-Uy! Perdona, Trevor. Se me cayó –el moreno compuso una sonrisa inocente que, a juzgar por las miradas asesinas que le lanzaron, no surtió mucho efecto.

-No importa –refunfuñó Mark-. Black…qué demonios llevabas en el vaso? – preguntó algo asustado cuando la piel empezó a ponérsele roja y a arderle.

-Whiskey de fuego –contestó Sirius con expresión ausente.

-QUÉ?! –gritaron de nuevo Dagmar y Mark a la vez.

-Rápido! Te acompaño a la enfermería! –se ofreció Dagmar.

La pareja salió volando de la Sala Común y Sirius se quedó allí, solo y enfadado. Se había vengado pero para lo que le había servido más le valdría no haberlo hecho. Y lo que era peor, aun no entendía porque se había enfadado tanto con Trevor.

Daba igual. Aunque seguía sin entender el motivo de su enfado no pudo evitar gruñir insultos en contra de Trevor mientras entraba en el dormitorio. Se le habían pasado todas las ganas de fiesta que pudiera tener.

-Imbécil… Creído…

Encendió la luz y se encontró con un durmiente Peter y dos pensativos Remus y James. Cada uno en su respectiva cama.

-Oh! Perdón! –se disculpó- Pensaba que estaríais en la fiesta.

-Ya ves que no. ¿Qué ha hecho Trevor? –preguntó Remus pese a que ya se imaginaba el por qué del humor de su amigo.

-Estaba revolcándose con Klein en mitad de la sala común! –exclamó- Allí delante! A la vista de todo el mundo!

-Canuto, tú haces lo mismo todos los días –le recordó la voz somnolienta de Peter que se había despertado al oír las voces de sus amigos.

-Y lo que es peor, cada vez con una chica diferente –añadió James.

-Pero no es lo mismo! –Sirius desvistió para ponerse en la cama quedándose solamente con unos bóxer **(NdA: Yo quiero estar ahí!!)**- Ella es… es… una chica decente. No suele ir besándose con cualquier tío.

-Como se nota que nunca te has fijado mucho en ella –le reprendió Remus.

-Eso no es cierto! –gritó Sirius

-Ya, claro –ironizó Peter.

-Canuto, déjame explicarte –Remus habló pacientemente, como si lo hiciera con un niño pequeño-. Si la hubieras mirado aunque solo fuera un poco, te habrías dado cuenta de que hace tiempo que, en cuestión de ligues, Dagmar os hace la competencia a ti y a James.

Sirius puso una cara de extrañeza e incredulidad total.

-Ah, sí? Y por qué no me he dado cuenta nunca?

James suspiró.

-Te lo están diciendo… porque nunca le has dedicado ni una sola mirada.

Malignamente añadió:

-Hasta Pete, que es gay, la mira más que tú.

Una almohada se estrelló contra su cabeza a la vez se oía a Peter decir:

-Eso no es verdad!! A mí me gustan las chicas! –más triste añadió- Lo que pasa es que no tengo tanto éxito como vosotros.

-Pobrecito… -James le devolvió la almohada con más suavidad- pero no te preocupes. Ya nos encargaremos nosotros de que tengas a la segunda chica más guapa de Hogwarts para ti solo; la primera es para mí, claro.

-Eeeeoooo!! –Sirius llamó la atención de sus amigos, molesto de que se desviaran tan rápido del tema- Os acordáis de lo que estábamos hablando o qué?

-Siii, Sirius! –gritaron los otros tres.

-A ver… -James analizó la situación- Cual es el problema en que Klein salga con Trevor? Has hecho una apuesta o algo así? Por qué si no no entiendo en que te molesta a ti…

-Ni yo tampoco, la verdad –Sirius se tapó con las mantas hasta el cuello, exasperado.

Sus tres amigos se miraron levantando las cejas, pero no hicieron ningún comentario más. Hasta que, pasado un rato, cuando todos estaban casi dormidos, James no lo pudo resistir más y con voz divertida llamó:

-Sirius…

-Qué?

-No será que estás celoso?

-**NO!!**

**(NdA): Buenas!! Primero de todo: LO SIENTO MUCHO!! Sé que os prometí que tendríais el capítulo este fin de semana pero se me complicó todo y no pude conectarme. PERDONADME!! T.T Espero que la espera haya valido la pena jaja. Aunque sinceramente a mí no me gusta mucho como ha quedado este capi :S **

**Pero sabeis cual es la buena noticia? :D Que ya tengo el siguiente capítulo preparado! Así que no tardaré en colgarlo.**

**Muchas gracias a Saiyuri11 por su comentario. Gracias guapa! :D**

**Un pequeño adelanto del próximo capi:**

**Capítulo IX- Luna llena**

**Transformaciones; líos amorosos; descubrimientos;...**

**¿Qué resultará de este extraño coctel? Se sabrá en el próximo capi donde, no hace falta que lo diga, espero veros!! ;D**


	9. Capítulo IX: Luna llena 1a parte

**(NdA): Hola!! Como os dije ya tenía el capítulo preparado así que voy a colgarlo YA! Está dividido en dos partes jiji para mantener el suspense. La segunda, y última, parte la colgaré mañana si tengo algún review. Si no esperaré hasta tener como mínimo 1 (no pido mucho!). **

**Muchas gracias a Saiyuri11 por comentar SIEMPRE! De verdad, se agradecen tus posts, guapa. Este capítulo te lo dedico especialmente a ti, porque desde que empezaste a leer no has dejado de comentar ni una sola vez. Muchísimas gracias! Si no fuera por ti no hubiera colgado este capítulo **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes principales de este fic, exceptuando a Dagmar K. y a Lucía R., pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no a mí.

**Capítulo IX- Luna Llena (1ª parte)**

Lily, Lucía y Dagmar iban hacia la clase de Encantamientos, su primera clase de la mañana. Las tres iban contentas y sonrientes. Dagmar, feliz por estar saliendo con Mark y sus dos amigas, contagiadas por la felicidad de la rubia, y porque estuviera saliendo con un chico que consideraran "bueno" para ella.

Al entrar en el aula vieron a los Merodeadores, pero ni se fijaron. La única que les miró fue Lucía, que no pudo resistirse a dirigirle una mirada a Remus. Éste por su parte, orientó la vista al suelo, eludiendo la mirada de Lucía. Ella frunció el ceño con tristeza y dejo de prestarle atención.

Las tres se fueron a sentar juntas en un pupitre de las primeras filas, mientras que los merodeadores se sentaron más bien al final de la clase.

-Buenos días, alumnos –saludó el pequeño profesor Flitwick, un enano con barba negra y rizada, aunque ya se le empezaban a ver algunos mechones blancos-. Hoy vamos a empezar con un nuevo hechizo. Consiste en ponerle voz a objetos inanimados. Primero lo probareis con piedras –señaló a una caja llena de pedruscos a los pies de su mesa- y a medida que toméis práctica seguiréis intentándolo con objetos más complicados-

Ese encantamiento era bastante difícil y el ruido y el escándalo pronto hicieron su aparición en el aula. Pero no se oía hablar a las piedras, si no explosiones, gritos y golpes que los alumnos, ya acostumbrados, ignoraron.

Lucía estaba distraída. Ya había conseguido que su piedra se derritiera convirtiéndose en lava que dejo todo su pupitre chamuscado. Y ahora había hecho que echara humo y pitara como una locomotora.

Lily, harta de ver como su amiga movía su varita sin ningún orden, se enfrentó a ella.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Me vas a decir lo que te pasa lo quieras o no!

-Lily, estoy bien. Sólo que se me da fatal esta asignatura, ya lo sabes –se excusó Lucía

-Nunca se te han dado mal los encantamientos y no me puedes negar que estás distraída, te conozco demasiado bien. Así que me vas a decir que te pasa?

Lucía miró hacia el suelo y habló tan bajo que Lily tuvo que arrimarse más a ella para poder escucharla.

-Estoy hecha un lío. Sabes –una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro-, creo que me gusta Remus.

Lily abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero enseguida dijo:

-No te lo discuto. Es un buen chico, y muy agradable.

Lucía asintió.

-El problema es que no sé decir si él siente algo por mí o no. Es demasiado raro. Algunas veces hablo con él y me doy cuenta de la manera en que me mira, con un cariño infinito, como si yo 

fuera lo único en el mundo. En esos momentos me siento súper feliz y me tengo que resistir para no echarme encima de él -rió.

Lily sonrió dulcemente.

-Qué bonito…

-Pero es que otras veces… ni siquiera me mira, desvía la mirada cuando yo estoy allí o me habla de una manera tan fría… No lo entiendo la verdad, Lily, no entiendo nada.

-Dale algo de tiempo, Luci. A lo mejor él aun no tiene claro lo que siente y necesita más tiempo para aclararlo. Dale tiempo y ya verás como todo se solucionará.

Terminó acariciándole el cabello suavemente y con una sonrisa que Lucía correspondió.

-Gracias, Lily.

Negando con la cabeza la pelirroja contestó:

-Venga, ahora concéntrate en la clase!

Lucía obedeció sin rechistar ya más animada.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En el otro extremo de la clase estaban sentados los merodeadores. Remus y Peter en un pupitre y detrás, James y Sirius.

Remus se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla y se frotó las sienes. Estaba agotado y le dolía la cabeza. Esa noche era luna llena y ya notaba sus efectos sobre él.

-Psst… Lunático, estás bien? –le preguntó James, tocándole el hombro desde atrás.

El licántropo suspiró y giró hacia él un semblante más pálido de lo normal.

-James, te lo he dicho seis veces en lo que llevamos de clase: estoy perfectamente.

-Perdona, es que me preocupa que te vayas a desmayar en medio de la clase –se disculpó James.

-Pues quédate tranquilo que no me desmayaré –respondió fríamente Remus. Sabía que lo hacía con buena intención pero le gustaría que le dejara en paz un rato. A veces James resultaba ser **demasiado** protector. Desde que se enteró de que Remus era un hombre lobo, cada luna llena éste tenía que aguantar los ojos de James clavados en su nuca a todas horas.

-¿Y esa noche como lo vamos a hacer? –la voz de Peter interrumpió los pensamientos de Remus.

-Como siempre, Colagusano –le contestó éste en un susurro apenas audible-. A las ocho Poppy me llevará a la Casa de los Gritos y luego vosotros os reuniréis conmigo convertidos en animagos y bajo la capa

Peter asintió.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Esa noche, tal como habían dicho, James se convirtió en un elegante ciervo, Sirius en un enorme perro negro y Peter en una diminuta rata. Los tres se dirigieron al Sauce Boxeador, detrás del cual se escondía la entrada a la Casa de los Gritos. El sauce custodiaba la entrada de manera que cuando alguien se aproximaba empezaba a mover las ramas furiosamente, golpeando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Sólo había una forma de pararlo. Un secreto que muy poca gente conocía. Entre los sabedores de tal secreto se encontraban los cuatro Merodeadores. Y enseguida pusieron en marcha su plan para entrar en la casa de los gritos.

Peter, cuya pequeña presencia no era detectada por el sauce, se aproximó a él corriendo sobre sus diminutas patas. Trepó por el tronco hasta llegar a un nudo en el que quedó parado, poniendo todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpecillo en él. Así las ramas del árbol se inmovilizaban. La rata chilló dando la señal de que podían pasar sin peligro. Sirius y James se apresuraron a pasar por un hueco del tronco. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Peter saltó al suelo y los siguió al interior del tronco.

Después de seguir un largo pasillo los tres animagos entraron en una habitación donde encontraron a un pálido y ojeroso Remus a punto de sufrir una transformación.

-Ni se os ocurra… volver a… vuestras… formas… humanas –consiguió decir entre jadeos.

La cabeza del ciervo subió y bajó en un mudo asentimiento. No hacía falta que Remus dijera nada. Todos los presentes sabían que cuando se transformara, el lobo se adueñaría de su cuerpo, se volvería incontrolable. Desaparecería su conciencia humana, su parte racional. Sólo quedarían los instintos salvajes del lobo que vivía en su interior.

De todas formas, Remus siempre avisaba, por si acaso. Nada le dolería más en el mundo que despertarse y ver que durante la noche había herido a alguno de sus acompañantes, las personas que más quería en el mundo.

Pero todo era diferente si permanecían en su forma animaga. El lobo reconocía a sus semejantes y no los atacaba.

Cuando salió la luna el cuerpo de Remus se tensó, preparándose para la inminente tortura. Se quito la ropa para no romperla durante la transformación.

La metamorfosis empezó. El pelo creció por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Remus cayó de rodillas con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Su rostro se alargó hasta dar forma a un hocico. Sus orejas redondas se transformaron en unas puntiagudas y peludas orejas caninas. Aulló de dolor. Sus pies y manos se convirtieron en zarpas que raspaban el suelo. Sus músculos se hincharon considerablemente. El color dorado de sus ojos se acentuó, se dilataron las pupilas. Ya no había ningún vestigio de Remus. Sólo quedaba el lobo.

Después de un último aullido de agonía el lobo gimió en medio de la habitación. Ya todo había pasado. El dolor se había ido.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Había más seres con él en esa misma habitación. Se dirigió hacia el ciervo, la rata y el perro dispuesto a morderles cuando los olisqueó y, reconociendo el familiar olor de sus amigos, empezó a lamerles y a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos juguetón.

Enseguida los merodeadores, irreconocibles en su forma animal salieron al bosque y empezaron a perseguirse, jugando a una especie de pilla-pilla salvaje.

En una de esas correrías, James se alejó de los demás, adentrándose en el Bosque Prohibido. De repente, vio una luz difusa entre los árboles y se acercó a ella.

Asomándose entre las hojas vio que se encontraba en un claro. Estaba asustado. Tuvo miedo al darse cuenta de que es lo que estaba viendo…


	10. Capítulo X: Luna llena 2a parte

_Recapitulación: __Asomándose entre las hojas vio que se encontraba en un claro. Estaba asustado. Tuvo miedo al darse cuenta de que es lo que estaba viendo…_

**Capítulo X- Luna llena (segunda parte)**

La luz que le había llamado la atención provenía de unos cirios que marcaban los vértices de una estrella de cinco puntas grabada en el duro suelo. En el centro de la estrella, una mujer entonaba un cántico cargado de oscuras palabras en una lengua que James no conseguía descifrar. Mientras cantaba movía su cuerpo en un sinuoso y extraño baile.

James sintió como el terror se apoderaba de él. Sólo con mirar los ojos rojos de la mujer se le helaba a uno la sangre.

Entonces la extraña dejó de cantar y se quedó muy quieta… Enfrente de ella el suelo se abrió. Una figura salió de las profundidades de la tierra, envuelta en una ancha capa con capucha negra y rodeada de fuego.

Todo el claro estaba iluminado con el resplandor de las llamas danzarinas sobre la misteriosa figura.

De repente la mujer habló haciendo una reverencia:

-Mi señor, he llegado a Hogwarts. ¿Qué queréis que haga ahora?

-Encuentra el sello –la voz del encapuchado era grave, fuerte y autoritaria-. Sé que está aquí. Lo siento muy cerca… Consíguelo para mí, Careya.

-Vuestras órdenes serán cumplidas –dijo la llamada Careya con otra reverencia.

-Hasta ahora nunca me has fallado; no lo hagas ahora –a James le pareció distinguir un ligero tono amenazante en la voz del encapuchado.

Y diciendo esto se hundió en las profundidades, llevándose el fuego junto a él. El agujero se cerró sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera existido.

-El poder será tuyo, mi amo –Careya sonrió malvadamente.

James se marchó de allí inmediatamente, asustado y confuso por lo que había visto. Corrió a través de los árboles y arbustos, alejándose del claro. Hasta que, por fin, vio a un gran perro negro que se plantó ante él. Debía avisarle pero sólo había una manera de hacerlo, y para eso debía asegurarse que Remus no andaba cerca.

James le indicó al perro que le siguiera con un movimiento de su cabeza astada y corrió hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron pero y ciervo tomaron forma humana.

James, sin perder tiempo, advirtió a Sirius.

-Esta noche no podemos entrar en el bosque. Hay algo muy peligroso ahí dentro.

-¿Qué has visto? –interrumpió Sirius gravemente.

James negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora no. Debemos sacar a Colagusano y a Lunático del bosque.

-Transfórmate –ordenó Sirius-. Volveremos a la Casa de los Gritos.

Ambos volvieron a sus formas animales. El perro emitió un fuerte ladrido que, estaba seguro, atraería al lobo y daría a entender a Peter que le estaban llamando.

Tal como suponía en poco tiempo una rata apareció corriendo hacia ellos. Iba a transformarse pero el ciervo negó con la cabeza y luego la inclinó hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Peter entendió enseguida que iban a entrar en la casa escondida.

Un aullido resonó en la linde del bosque. Sirius volvió a ladrar, indicando su posición.

Pronto salió de entre los árboles un lobo, babeante y eufórico. Ahora tendrían que atraerlo hacia el interior del sauce. Peter tomó posición en el nudo que mantenía quietas las ramas. James y Sirius guiaban al lobo hacia la entrada del sauce, como unos perros pastores. Les costó un rato pues muchas veces Remus se desviaba y se iba de nuevo hacia el bosque. En esos momentos James o Sirius se plantaban delante de él, amenazantes, y lo obligaban a ir hacia la entrada.

Tras mucho esfuerzo consiguieron llevar a Remus a la habitación donde se quedaron hasta el amanecer, cuando Remus volvió a ser él. Como siempre lo primero que hizo fue preguntarles: "¿He hecho daño a alguien?". Como siempre, ellos respondieron que no.

**(NdA): Tal como os dije aquí teneis la segunda parte del capítulo. Es bastante cortita. De todas formas espero que os haya gustado. A partir de ahora ya se irá viendo más acción en el fic muahaha. Hoy tengo que agradecerles especialmente a Saiyury11 y a NixiEvans por dejar un comment. Espero veros pronto, guapas!**


	11. Capítulo XI: Sospechas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes principales de este fic, excepto Dagmar Klein y Lucía Ribes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Capítulo XI- Sospechas**

Al día siguiente los Merodeadores aparecieron en el Gran Comedor pálidos y ojerosos, pero sonrientes. Remus brillaba por su ausencia. El chico siempre faltaba a clase el día siguiente a su transformación, pues estaba demasiado débil.

Lily, Dagmar y Lucía, que ya estaban desayunando, se asombraron al verlos en tal estado.

-Me pregunto que estuvieron haciendo éstos anoche para aparecer así –comentó Lily, pensativa.

-De Sirius y James me lo imagino, el que me sorprende es Peter -rió Lucía.

-Y además Remus no está, eh? Ayer estaba muy raro. ¿Creéis que estará enfermo? –opinó Dagmar.

Lucía, preocupada, dirigió la vista hacia la puerta del comedor, como si esperara que Remus apareciera por allí en cualquier instante, con su habitual aire pensativo. Lily frunció el entrecejo y acercó su cabeza a la de sus dos amigas.

-¿Os habéis fijado que al menos una vez al mes Remus falta a clase? Y los otros merodeadores parece que no hayan dormido en toda la noche…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –replicó Lucía asustada.

-No lo sé – Lily se apartó de las dos chicas y volvió a hablar con normalidad-. Tal vez… Tal vez a Lupin le pase algo o tenga que ir a algún sitio fuera de Hogwarts, o yo que sé!

Estaba frustrada. Estaba segura que ahí pasaba algo raro pero no conseguía saber qué era. Luego iría a la biblioteca, decidió, e investigaría. Estaba a punto de llegar al fondo del asunto, seguro! Con una buena sesión de biblioteca resolvería el caso, estaba totalmente convencida.

De repente alguien apareció al lado de Dagmar y se sentó con ella.

-Buenos días, guapa –le saludó Mark Trevor, y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, Mark –le dijo la chica sonriente.

-¿Quieres salir esta tarde? –le propuso mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Esta tarde? Claro. ¿Te va bien a las cinco en la sala común?

-Cuando tú quieras… ¿Puedo desayunar contigo? –preguntó haciendo morritos.

- Como no! Aunque… yo ya estoy acabando. Eres un dormilón –bromeó tocándole la nariz como a un niño.

-Yoo?? Que va, es que tu eres demasiado rápida –Mark le siguió el juego mientras cogía un bollo de crema.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius se dirigió a James que desayunaba a su lado sin abrir la boca ni una sola vez (aparte de para comer xD).

-Cornamenta, qué es lo que ocurrió anoche?

James negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora no. Cualquiera nos podría escuchar.

-Pero… tan peligroso es? –se asustó Peter.

-No lo sé, Colagusano. No sé lo que es. Pero a mí me… me dio miedo –confesó James en un susurro.

Sirius y Peter se miraron amargamente. James **jamás** admitía que algo le asustaba. Si ahora lo hacía significaba que, lo que fuera que hubiera visto, tenía que ser muy, muy malo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a clase. Si llegamos tarde McGonagall hará que el reloj de Gryffindor se quede bajo cero –dijo James levantándose y colgándose la mochila de un hombro. Sirius y Pete le siguieron.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Remus se encontraba acostado en su cama medio adormilado cuando escuchó un _"crack"_ y el sonido de algo que había caído terminó de despertarlo. Corrió los doseles de su cama y vio a un elfo que colocaba una cargada bandeja en su mesilla. A los pies del elfo había un taburete derribado.

-Hola, Balty –saludó Remus al reconocer al joven elfo. Éste había empezado a trabajar hacía poco y aun era bastante torpe.

-Buenos días, señorito Remus! –dijo alegremente Balty. Los merodeadores hacían **tantas **excursiones a las cocinas que conocían, y eran conocidos, a todos los elfos del castillo-. Lamento mucho haberle despertado –se disculpó levantando el taburete que había tirado-. La señorita Pomfrey me ordenó que le trajera la comida y también un poco de poción revitalizante. Dice que tiene que tomársela nada más acabar de comer.

-Lo sé. Gracias, Balty –Remus estaba más que acostumbrado a beber ese tipo de pociones asquerosas-. Por cierto, te ha dicho cuándo podré salir de aquí?

-Esta noche no podrá ir a cenar al Gran Comedor, señorito, pero por la tarde ya podrá salir a la sala común. Dice que conociendo a sus amigos seguro que se meten en algún lío y que hoy el señorito Remus debe descansar, como bien sabe.

Remus suspiró. Ya se imaginaba que tendría que estar todo el día sin salir. Aunque al menos hoy podría bajar a la sala común. Había días en que la enfermera no le dejaba ni salir de la cama.

Estaba perdido en esos pensamientos cuando otro _crack_ sonó en la habitación. Pensó que sería Balty que se habría marchado. Pero no, el elfo seguía allí. Si Balty no había sido, entonces…

-¡BALTIFFER!!

Oyó gritar a una vieja elfina a la que enseguida identificó como Markina, la severa madre de Balty. Vio como este último empalidecía a la vista de su madre.

-POR QUÉ ESTÁS TARDANDO TANTO?! AUN HAY QUE FREGAR LOS LAVABOS, LIMPIAR LAS AULAS Y QUITAR TELARAÑAS DE TODO EL CASTILLO, Y TÚ LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES ESTAR DE CHARRETA!!

-No, no, no, no –replicó Balty empezando a correr por toda la habitación huyendo de su madre-. Le traía la comida al señorito Remus!!

-NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS! –la elfina persiguió a su hijo.

Remus vio asombrado como los dos elfos gritaban por la habitación derribando objetos a su paso.

-Eeeh…! –intentó llamar su atención sin ningún resultado- Estoo… me oís?!

Parecía ser que no. Al final la vieja Markina alcanzó a su hijo de la larga oreja.

-Au, au, au!! –grito Balty antes de desaparecer junto a su madre (y un _crack_ xD).

Remus suspiró observando el desastre que habían causado los elfos en dos minutos.

-Genial –gruñó. Su varita estaba encima del escritorio y fue a por ella. Cuando se levantó sintió un mareo y se tambaleó, pero enseguida se le pasó. Dejó la habitación como estaba antes y volvió a la cama.

Se estiró para coger la bandeja de comida. Vio que estaba compuesta por un bol de sopa, un gran filete de ternera poco hecho y de postre, un trozo de pastel de chocolate. También había una copa de zumo de calabaza en la que, por más que bebieras, siempre había la misma cantidad de líquido.

Pasó la yema del dedo por encima de pastel, cogiendo así el oscuro chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Mmmm… se relamió con los ojos cerrados- Bien… hay que reponer fuerzas! -musitó frotándose las manos.

Cogió la cuchara disponiéndose a comer la sopa, pero antes no pudo resistirse a volver a pasar el dedo por el pastel y comer un poco más del dulce chocolate.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Se estaba acabando el filete cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió con un estruendo y Peter, Sirius y James entraron ruidosamente en la habitación.

-Eyyy! Qué tal, Lunático? –James se lanzó sobre la cama de Remus- Estás bien? –preguntó más seriamente.

-Perfectamente. Aunque me moría de aburrimiento aquí solo –sonrió Remus mientras recogía las piernas para dejar sitio a los otros dos.

-Pues aquí estamos nosotros para que se te pase! –Peter le guiñó el ojo y se sentó en la cama entre él y James.

-Hemos venido nada más acabar de comer. Sabíamos que no podrías aguantar mucho tiempo sin nuestra grata compañía –bromeó Sirius con gesto teatral mientras le revolvía el cabello y se sentaba a su lado-. Mmm… que comes? –el ojigris alargó el brazo hacia el pedazo de pastel que acababa de coger el rubio.

Éste se acercó instintivamente el plato al pecho para impedir que Sirius lo cogiera.

-¿No me vas a dar un poco? –pidió Sirius poniendo la cara del gatito de Shrek.

-Tú ya te has comido tu postre –contestó recelosamente Remus.

El licántropo cogió una gran cucharada del pastel y se la metió en la boca, saboreándola exageradamente. Empezó a comer intentando ignorar la mirada suplicante del moreno. Pero cada vez que levantaba la vista Remus veía como su amigo seguía mirándolo, pidiéndole en silencio el tan ansiado pastel. Al final, maldiciendo la terquedad de Sirius Black, tuvo que ceder y le tendió una cucharada a Sirius. Éste la cogió con una sonrisa de satisfacción y un absurdo gritito de felicidad del que, si lo hubiera dado en público, se habría avergonzado.

-Bien, y ahora que estamos solos y no nos oye nadie –Sirius miró hacia ambos lados como si temiera detectar algún hechizo espía en la habitación-, cuéntanos de una vez que ocurrió en el maldito bosque, Cornamenta.

-Anoche? Pasó algo mientras yo estaba convertido? Hice algo…? –Remus empalideció temiéndose lo peor.

-No, tranquilo, Lunático –dijo Peter-. Todo fue normal con respecto a tu transformación. Es algo que vio Cornamenta mientras andaba solo por el bosque.

Tres pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia James. Éste, con expresión ausente, observaba la ventana. Lentamente fue volviendo a la realidad y relató los sucesos de la noche anterior.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Un ritual diabólico? En Hogwarts¿ -comentó Remus horrorizado.

-Estás seguro de que fue eso lo que viste? –preguntó Peter, tan asustado que no era capaz de creer lo que oía.

-Por supuesto que sí! No tengo tanta imaginación como para inventarme tal cosa! –gritó James paseándose nervioso por el dormitorio. No recordaba cuando se había levantado exactamente. Debía haberlo hecho en algún momento del relato, cuando la tensión era demasiado fuerte como para soportarla sentado-. No os lo creáis si no queréis, pero yo estoy seguro de lo que vi.

Dolido, fue a sentarse en su cama alejado de los demás. Giró la cabeza para no seguir mirando a esos tres pares de ojos tan conocidos. Una suave presión en su hombre le indicó que Sirius se encontraba a su lado; apoyándole. Como siempre...

-Por supuesto que te creemos, compañero.

James levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa amigable de su hermano, no de sangre, pero sí de corazón. Sin dudarlo se unieron en un abrazo de oso. Así estaba cuando, desde la cama, le llegó la voz de Remus:

-Sin dudarlo.

Miró hacia él y se topó con los ojos comprensivos y solemnes de su amigo. Al lado del rubio, Peter asintió con la cabeza:

-Siempre, Cornamenta.

-Sí –coincidió Sirius con voz grave-. Siempre, recuérdalo, **siempre**, estaremos contigo, James.

En ese momento se sintió infinitamente reconfortado, infinitamente feliz, por tener a sus amigos a su lado. Contaba con su apoyo, su comprensión, su cariño. Y siempre contaría con ellos. **Siempre **estarían ahí.

No quería admitirlo pero durante un momento había temido que no le creyeran o lo tomaran por loco. Había temido que lo abandonaran. Ahora sin embargo le parecía una tontería haberlo pensado siquiera.

-Bien, pues habrá que averiguar quiénes son y qué quieren la tal Careya y el encapuchado ese, no creéis? –comentó Sirius.

-Y el sello –añadió James-. Hay que saber qué es el sello que buscan.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo investigaremos. Dadlo por hecho.

**(N/A): Holaa! Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien Al final he podido actualizar antes de lo que creía; pensaba que hasta el lunes no podría poner nada jeje. Pero ya veis, aquí teneis el nuevo cap.! Espero que os haya gustado! Sinceramente, a mí me ha gustado bastante como ha quedado jaja. Es raro que yo lo diga, ya que nunca me acaban de convencer mis propios capítulos, pero éste tiene un aire que... no sé, pero me gusta! Sobretodo la conversación de los Merodeadores jeje.**

**Os agradezco muchísimo a todas las que habeis dejado un review: Saiyury11, Nixi Evans y Bellayjasper. Gracias por vuestras palabras!**

**Tambien quería aclarar una cosa que, por vuestros reviews, creo que no he dejado del todo clara: el encapuchado NO es Voldemort. Aun no voy a decir quien es, pronto se descubrirá pero Voldemort, no. Okiss? **

**Adelantos del próximo capítulo:**

**-- Descubrirá Lily el secreto de los merodeadores?**

**-- Quién será Careya?**

**-- Y el encapuchado?**

**-- Para que buscan el sello? Y qué es el sello?**

**-- Conseguiran descubrirlo los merodeadores?**

**Xau!! Nos vemos!!**


	12. Capítulo XII: Descubrimientos peligrosos

**Capítulo XII- Descubrimientos peligrosos**

En los días siguientes Remus se recuperó por completo y se reincorporó a la vida escolar. En sus ratos libres él y los chicos se reunían en la sala de los Menesteres para investigar sobre lo ocurrido la última noche de luna llena.

Por otra parte, Lily también investigaba, decidida a descubrir la razón de las constantes salidas de los merodeadores. El día en que la descubrió estaba en la biblioteca, rodeada de un montón de libros. Una súbita luz se encendió de repente en su cabeza.

-No, no puede ser –murmuró-.

A pesar de sus reticencias sacó de la mochila un calendario lunar y lo comparó con los días en que los merodeadores realizaban sus salidas. La respuesta fue chocante aunque en cierta medida ya se la esperaba. Todo encajaba. La piel pálida de Remus, sus extraños ojos ambarinos, el habitual aire enfermizo… las cicatrices. Apostaba que se las había hecho él mismo cuando el lobo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Lo único que no entendía era que el resto de los merodeadores también se escapasen las mismas noches en que Remus se transformaba. Mera casualidad? No lo creía. Era _demasiada_casualidad. A la fuerza tenían que ir con él. Lo acompañarían en su transformación. Estarían en el mismo lugar que un hombre lobo enfurecido! se alarmó Lily.

Una vez hubo aceptado que Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo y que Potter, Black y Pettigrew se iban con él una noche al mes se le planteó otro dilema. Qué demonios debía hacer ahora? Debería avisar a algún profesor? Pero eso significaría que Remus sería expulsado. Él era el único de los Merodeadores con el que se llevaba medianamente bien. Desde siempre la trataba amablemente y la ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Sin hablar de los buenos ratos que había pasado junto a él cuando cumplían alguno de sus deberes de prefectos juntos o sencillamente quedaban para estudiar. No. No podía traicionarlo de esa forma. Esa opción estaba **definitivamente** descartada. Podría decirle a Remus que había descubierto su secreto. Serviría para algo? Para nada bueno, eso seguro. Pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados! Qué tenía que hacer?! Qué _podía_hacer?

Inmersa en tal discusión mental consigo misma no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que éste puso la mano sobre el libro que ella había estado leyendo. Lily levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con unos profundos ojos avellana.

-No le digas nada –murmuró James Potter adivinando lo que acababa de descubrir la pelirroja-. Lo único que conseguirías es hacerle sentir mal.

Lily asintió. Él tenía razón.

-No se lo diré a nadie –dijo Lily sellando de esta forma un pacto secreto.

-Gracias –James sonrió y se marchó de la biblioteca. Lily estaba demasiado ocupada mirándole como para advertir los libros que llevaba en un brazo.

Suspirando Lily se levantó, ya con las ideas claras. Decidida a guardar el secreto y a la vez satisfecha por haber resuelto el misterio, guardó los libros y salió de la biblioteca.

Por el camino un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Había estado mirándole el culo a James Potter? Se había quedado atolondrada cuando sus ojos encontraron los de él? Tragó saliva. Eso no podía estar pasando. Es Potter, Lily! Recuérdalo, es el insolente Potter, el ser más desagradable de la tierra, ese al que tú odias a muerte!! Pero una vocecita insolente en su cabeza se preguntó si de verdad lo odiaba…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto los Merodeadores iban y venían, de la biblioteca a la Sala de los Menesteres; de la Sala de los menesteres, de vuelta a la biblioteca; y de allí a su habitación. **Nunca**, jamás en la historia de Hogwarts se había visto tan aplicados a los Merodeadores. La señora Pince se sorprendía, y preocupaba, cuando los veía frecuentar tanto su biblioteca. Sólo podía significar dos cosas. Uno, estaban empezando a preocuparse por los estudios. Dos, estaban tramando algo. La primera opción era más que improbable así que sólo restaba la segunda. Que los merodeadores tramaran algo en su querida biblioteca aterrorizaba a la pobre señora Pince.

Los chicos estaban agotados. Tanto que incluso Sirius había dejado de salir con chicas, y los Slytherin campaban a sus anchas por el colegio, libres de las bromas pesadas que antes les retenían. Pero tantos esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Una noche, cuando los cuatro estaban encerrados entre libros dentro de su dormitorio, encontraron lo que buscaban.

James pasaba las páginas con pereza, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la espalda de Sirius que también ojeaba un libro medio dormido. Entonces vio una imagen que lo despejó por completo.

-ES ELLA!! –gritó James.

Sirius se levantó de golpe gritando "Qué has encontrado?!" y envió a James, y al libro, de cabeza contra el suelo. James acabó con un chichón enorme que le iba a doler semanas y el libro se cerró y rodó casi hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

En un momento los merodeadores en tropel se lanzaron contra el libro. Intentaban pasar las páginas todos a la vez y, obviamente, era una tarea imposible.

Aquello era un caos.

-¡Déjame el libro! –gritaba uno.

-¡Apártate y déjame ver de una puñetera vez! –decía otro.

-¡¿Quieres quitar tus asquerosas manos de ahí?!

-¡Dadme el libro! ¡Dádmelo YA!

Un completo y absoluto caos. Sólo faltaban los gritos del pobre libro que si pudiera hablar diría:

-¡Sálvame, sálvame! ¡Socoooorroooo! ¡No estiréis tan fuerte que DUELEEE!

Al final Remus se apoderó del libro y lo mantuvo en alto para que no lo cogieran. Mientras él pasaba las páginas, por fin con la tranquilidad necesaria, los demás intentaban deshacer el confuso montón de cuerpos en el que habían acabado. Sirius era el que peor lo tenía, pues estaba abajo del todo con el pie de Peter en la boca y la cabeza aplastada bajo el peso de James.

-Ayyy… -gimió como pudo- Por lo que más queráis…. Quitaos de una vez… por favor.

En cuanto pudieron levantarse se reunieron con Remus en la cama de éste. El chico leyó en voz alta:

-_Careya: sacerdotisa de Cleros (ver pág. 128). Se dice de ella que es la más poderosa sierva y completamente fiel a él. Se caracteriza por sus grandes poderes mágicos. No le hace falta varita para realizar cualquier hechizo. _

_No se sabe mucho de su historia pero se cree que proviene de alguna región de Escandinavia. Tampoco se conoce su edad pero sí que se sabe que hace unos cincuenta años que entró al servicio de Cleros. A pesar de todo no aparenta más de veinte años. Esto se debe a los rituales vampíricos que realiza: bebe la sangre de muchachas vírgenes para conservar su juventud y belleza._

Remus paró de leer asqueado. Sintió unas nauseas en el estómago. Levantó la vista y vio que sus amigos se encontraban en un estado parecido. James respiraba de manera agitada, Sirius estaba totalmente pálido, mientras que Peter temblaba y se estiraba el cabello en un tic nervioso.

Y es que todos se habían pensado en lo mismo. Careya bebía la sangre de chicas vírgenes. En Hogwarts había miles de ellas. Miles de inocentes y risueñas chiquillas que podían acabar desangradas a manos de esa… de esa _vampira_.

Al fin Remus rompió el silencio.

-Claramente, debemos hacer algo _rápido_.

-¿Pero, el qué? ¿Qué podemos hacer? –gimió Pete.

-Antes de todo averiguar quién, o qué, es Cleros –dijo Remus yendo hasta la página 128. Allí había una imagen de un ser encapuchado. Sus rasgos eran bellos, aunque crueles, y sus ojos oscuros como la noche-. Era éste el que viste en el bosque?

James miró extrañado.

-Se parece… pero no es igual. El que yo vi estaba más, como decrépito.

Entonces Sirius señaló a un dibujo hecho a lápiz que había al pie de la página y que al principio les había pasado desapercibido. En el pie de foto ponía: _"Cleros después de la batalla de Stirling"._

Remus volvió a leer en voz alta lo que decían de Cleros.

_-Mago oscuro conocido por hacer pactos con el diablo. Se convirtió en un demonio menor y fue ascendiendo de rango hasta convertirse en uno de los demonios más grandes y temidos._

_Reclutó a hechiceros y guerreros de diversas razas y formó un ejército con el que pretendía derrotar a los magos y brujas que se le oponían. Pero algo salió mal durante la última batalla (en Stirling). Los magos que lucharon contra Cleros se unieron y pronunciaron un hechizo, el cual no quedó registrado, que impidió al demonio hacerse con el poder. _

_Cleros desapareció y desde entonces no se le volvió a ver pero sus seguidores siguen adorándolo y creen que algún día podrán hacerlo regresar. De momento no se conoce ningún _

_medio para conseguirlo, aunque no se descarta la idea de que sea posible encontrar la manera correcta._

Los cuatro se miraron confusos por lo que acababan de leer, sin saber que decir hasta que Peter pronunció en voz alta la pregunta que todos pensaban:

-Entonces, creéis que lo que busca aquí, en Hogwarts, lee puede devolver el poder a ese demonio?

-Claro –respondió Sirius-. Es el sello. Sea lo que sea, la clave es el sello.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo –dijo James- antes de que lo hagan ellos.

Remus volvió a abrir el libro por la página de Careya y se concentró en la imagen de la mujer por unos segundos. Se fijó en sus rasgos felinos; su pálido rostro enmarcado por rubios bucles y los ojos escarlatas delineados por _khol_ negro. Sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa que no tenía nada de agradable, sino más bien era una expresión malvada y cruel. Sin poderlo evitar pensó en lo mucho que se diferenciaba de la sonrisa dulce y alegre de Lucía y se recriminó por ello.

Cerró el libro de golpe justo en el momento en que Sirius, ya acostado, dijo husmeando el aire.

-Puagh! ¿Qué es _eso_?

-Oh, dios! –gritó Peter desde su litera- Apesta!

Remus se dio cuenta entonces del asqueroso, y algo familiar, olor que inundaba la habitación.

-Argh! –dijo tapándose la nariz y la boca- Peter, esta vez te has pasado.

-Sí, Pete –añadió Sirius riendo-. Esto es asqueroso.

-¡Yo no he sido!

-Claro, ha sido mi abuela –ironizó Remus.

-No hace falta que lo ocultes, Colagusano –Sirius se acercó a la cama del nombrado-. Conocemos de sobra tus… peculiares aromas.

James asomó la cabeza por encima de las mantas y anunció como pudo, pues las risas apenas le dejaban hablar:

-¡He sido yo!

Sirius se giró hacia Peter con una sonrisa radiante:

-Perdón.

Pete, indignado, corrió las cortinas de su cama.

-No te ofendas, Colagusano! –gritó Remus. Por toda respuesta se oyó como Peter tiraba de las mantas para taparse.

-Si es que… mira que confundir mi dulce olor con el de Pete. No tenéis remedio –les recriminó James antes de que un cojín se le estampara en la cabeza.

**(NdA): Buenas!! Gracias a Saiyury y a Nixi Evans por comentar el fic n.n De verdad que si no fuera por vosotras no creo que continuara escribiéndolo. **

**Esoero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Es uno con el que me reí mucho mientras lo escribía, sobretodo en la parte final. Espero que a vosotras tambien os divierta.**

**Nos vemos! )**


	13. Cap 13: Discusión nocturna Confesiones

**(NdA): Hola! Primero de todo perdónenme por haber estado taaanto tiempo sin publicar! Estube sin ordenador y me fue imposible conectarme. Segundo, agradecer a Saiyury11 y a J0r sus comentarios. Me dan ánimos para continuar! Luego ya nada más que decir; únicamente que espero que disfruteis del capítulo y que la espera haya valido la pena. Un besooo!**

**Capítulo XIII- Discusión nocturna. Confesiones.**

Lily, Dagmar y Lucía estaban acostadas en su habitación pero sin poder dormir por culpa de los ruidos provenientes del dormitorio de al lado, el de los merodeadores, como no.

-Voy a hablar con Dumbledore para que haga habitaciones insonorizadas –gruñía Lily-. O al menos que cambie a estos idiotas de habitación!

-Oh, sí, a una bien lejos de aquí, donde no tengamos que oírles y podamos dormir en paz –fantaseó Dagmar.

Se oyó un golpe particularmente fuerte y Lily escondió la cabeza bajo las sábanas. Lucía se levantó y empezó a aporrear la pared.

-Callaos de una vez!!

Por respuesta únicamente recibió un golpe aun más fuerte que el anterior, como si alguien hubiera chocado contra la pared.

-Oh, ya está bien! –exclamó Dagmar y salió resuelta de la habitación.

-Espera Dagmar! –Lucía se acercó a la puerta- La bata…

Lily asomó la cabeza, mirando a su amiga y dijo:

-Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que va con _ese_ camisón…

Ambas se pusieron sus respectivas batas y salieron detrás de la chica nórdica. Pero ésta había sido demasiado rápida y ya estaba frente a la puerta de los merodeadores.

-Abrid la puerta! Vais a ver lo que es bueno! Si no la abrís la echaré… -fue cortada cuando la puerta fue abierta por James- abajo.

James se quedó boquiabierto al ver el corto vestido de Dagmar que dejaba ver una buena porción de piel clara y bajo cuya fina tela se podían adivinar las suaves curvas de la rubia. Dagmar, ajena a la expresión de James se dispuso a soltarle un sermón. Ella podría ser muy mansa normalmente pero cuando alguien le hacía enfadar podía llegar a dar verdadero miedo.

-Es que no vais a parar en toda la noche?! Creéis que todo el castillo debemos fastidiarnos porque cuatro mocosos como vosotros no quieren dormir?! Mira, niño, vais a dejar de hacer ruido de una vez por todas porque sino ¡os voy a cortar las castañuelas y las voy a freír delante de vuestros ojos para después hacéroslas comer! ¿Entiendes? Así que mas os vale estar en silencio ésta y todas las noches a partir de ahora porque si no… - con los dedos imitó unas tijeras.

James, que por fin se había recuperado de la impresión, adoptó una pose chulita contra el marco de la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí… una linda cachorrita con ganas de juerga.

-Estás tonto o qué? –exclamó Dagmar con los ojos muy abiertos- No te acabo de decir que dejéis de hacer ruido?! –dijo enfatizando mucho cara palabra.

-Te he oído perfectamente, cielo. Pero… crees que vamos a dejar de divertirnos solamente porque tú nos lo digas? Dime, por qué debería hacerte caso?

A esas alturas Lily y Lucía ya habían llegado al lado de la rubia. Lily dijo:

-Por si no te acuerdas, soy prefecta y puedo bajaros un montón de puntos por esto!

-Eso sería estúpido –se carcajeó Sirius. Al oír tanto jaleo había salido de la habitación para ver de qué se trataba-. Por si no te acuerdas –dijo con una imitación bastante acertada de la voz de Lily-, estamos en la misma casa y ¡te bajarías puntos a ti misma!

-¡Eso a mí no me importa! –mintió la pelirroja- Además… seguro que a mí me dolerá menos que a vosotros que los Slytherin nos superen en la Copa de las Casas.

Ahí había dado en el clavo, pero Sirius seguía teniendo una respuesta para todo:

-Ja! No sé si ya te habías enterado pero nosotros también tenemos a un prefecto que nos puede subir puntos cuando le venga en gana!

-Eh! A mí no me metáis! –refunfuñó Remus mientras ayudaba a Peter a enganchar la cortina de su cama, que alguien había soltado.

-Tú lo que eres es un cobarde! –le gritó Lucía que con tantos gritos ya iba calentita.

-Ah, sí? –Remus dejó la cortina que cayó encima de Peter y se dirigió enfurecido al lado de sus amigos- Con que yo soy un cobarde, no? Y tú que eres, eh, Ribes? Qué es lo que eres tú?

Lucía calló un momento, totalmente desconcertada, pero enseguida volvió a la carga:

-Ah, que ahora soy Ribes! Es que delante de tus amigotes no te atreves a llamarme Lucía?

-No me vengas con esas ahora! Sabes perfectamente que eres tú la que has empezado. Si por mí fuera hubiera pasado completamente del tema. Pero tenías que venir tú

-Ese es el problema! –le cortó la gallega, exasperada- Si por ti fuera nunca harías nada. Podrías mojarte un poco, no crees? Y no me refiero sólo a esta tonta discusión…

Cansada ya, se dio media vuelta y se marchó a su dormitorio con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Dejó a los demás gritándose insultos sin sentido. Y al inútil de Remus que parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

-No deberías hablar de lo que no conoces –murmuró Remus sin que nadie lo oyera. Luego entró en su dormitorio y vio que Peter ya se había liberado de sus ataduras "cortinales" y andaba revoloteando detrás de Sirius y James, intentando sin éxito hacerlos entrar en razón.

-Déjalo, Pete. Ya sabes que cuando se ponen así no hay quien les pare.

Abatido, Peter decidió que su amigo llevaba razón y fue a sentarse a su lado en la cama. Pero se dio cuenta de que Remus no tenía ganas de hablar y pensó que mejor se acostaba en su propia cama y lo dejaba en paz. "Que horrible está siendo este año" pensó "todo el mundo está tan raro!". James que cada vez salía menos con chicas, pensando siempre como estaba en su adorada pelirroja. Sirius, al que muchas veces encontraba con la mirada perdida en el infinito, totalmente ajeno al mundo exterior. Remus, que últimamente se ausentaba sin razón aparente y 

desaparecía durante varias horas. Y él mismo, tuvo que admitir, que se encontraba enamorado de una chica en la que jamás debería haberse fijado, pero no lo podía evitar.

Definitivamente, éste estaba siendo un curso de locos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En el umbral de la puerta, Lily, Dagmar, James y Sirius seguían discutiendo a voz en grito.

-¿Quieres dejar de insinuar que quiero acostarme con vosotros? –le decía Dagmar a James. ¿Por qué demonios lo haces?

-Hombre, si te presentas a nuestra puerta a las tantas de la noche con un vestido que enseña más que tapa… ¿Qué quieres que pensemos?

Dagmar acababa de darse cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaba y, enrojeciendo a más no poder, se tapó como pudo. Lily al ver el apuro de la rubia le tendió su propia bata, quedándose ella con un camisón rosa pálido que le iba por las rodillas.

-Gracias, Lils –le susurró.

-No te avergüences, mujer –dijo James con una mirada un tanto extraña-. Si, total, ya te ha visto medio colegio…

Todo el mundo se quedó callado. Sirius miró a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Lily tampoco podía creer lo que James insinuaba. En cuanto a Dagmar, su expresión era de completa perplejidad.

-Qué dices? –susurró entrecortadamente.

-Lo que oyes. No hace falta que te tapes. Todos sabemos que eres una PUTA.

El rostro de Dagmar pasó del rojo al blanco en cuestión de segundos. Todos vieron como le temblaba el mentón y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas a punto de derramarse. Un momento después levantó la mano. Su forma quedó grabada en la mejilla de James, roja y ardiente. Después, se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la vista en dirección a su dormitorio.

-Eres-un-idiota, Potter – musitó Lily con voz entrecortada-. Cómo te atreves a decirle eso, imbécil? Pensaba que no eras _tan _gilipollas, la verdad, pero ya veo que no… Justamente tú –dijo con desprecio-, justamente tú tenías que hablar, verdad?

Lily se dio medio vuelta para irse antes de que James pudiera contestar. Pero entonces, tan rápidamente que nadie pudo reaccionar, se volvió a girar y abofeteó a James en la otra mejilla. Después desapareció sin mediar palabra.

-Demonios –se quejó James tocándose la mejilla-. Por Merlín, Canuto, explícame lo que acaba de pasar aquí.

-Pasa que has metido la pata hasta el fondo, James –la frialdad con la que Sirius pronunció su nombre asustó a James.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Si no he hecho nada! –siguió a Sirius al interior de la habitación.

-¿¡Qué no!? Mira, James, no te pongo la nariz a juego porque confío en que no lo hayas hecho a propósito. Pero te juro que me entran ganas de hacerlo sólo para que a partir de ahora ¡pienses antes de hablar!

-Mira quién habla, ¡Don Sabelotodo!

Sirius levantó un puño, enfurecido, con la clara intención de cumplir sus amenazas. Pero al momento Remus y Peter se interpusieron entre ellos; Remus sujetó a Sirius y Peter hizo lo mismo con James.

-Eh, eh, tranquilos, vale? –pidió Peter- No os pongáis a pelear también entre vosotros. Ya hemos tenido suficiente con lo de ahí fuera.

-Lo siento –repuso Sirius algo más calmado-. Pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado, James. Lo que le has dicho a la pobre chica le ha dolido cien veces más de lo que a ti te duelen esas bofetadas.

-¿¡La pobre chica?! –repitió James bajo la mirada de Remus que parecía decirle algo como: "Cállate y no eches más leña al fuego". James hizo caso omiso y continúo- Canuto, es Klein! Klein! No una "pobre chica".

-Dagmar Klein es una chica como todas las demás. También tiene sentimientos, sabes?

Sirius se metió en la cama y se dio la vuelta, quedándose de espaldas a los chicos y de cara a la pared.

James frustrado observó como uno a uno todos iban acostándose sin decirle una palabra. Tragándose el orgullo al final se rindió:

-De acuerdo, vale: LO SIENTO! Ya está. Contentos?

-Eso se lo deberías decir a ella, Cornamenta –repuso Sirius. Aunque el mero hecho de que le llamara por su apodo demostraba que él al menos ya le había perdonado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En la habitación de las chicas…

Lily entró en el dormitorio y se encontró con Lucía intentando calmar a una llorosa Dagmar que, abrazada a ella, no había dicho nada desde que había llegado. Simplemente había llorado y llorado sin parar.

Luci le lanzó una mirada a Lily como preguntándole: "Qué ha pasado?". Ella le contestó con otra significativa mirada: "Ahora te lo cuento".

-Dagmar, cariño –murmuró Lily agachándose junto a ella-, no le hagas caso. Ya sabes que es un imbécil.

Dagmar negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que de verdad piense eso de m-mí –susurró-. Así es como me ve la gente? Como una p-pu-puta?

Lucía parpadeó asombrada.

-¡¿Ese idiota te ha llamado puta?!

Dagmar asintió despacio.

-No me lo puedo creer! –Lucía se levantó alterada- Potter, el tío que se tira a todo lo que se mueva, te llama puta! No tiene ningún derecho…

Lucía hubiera continuado despotricando contra James pero Dagmar la interrumpió con voz angustiada:

-Luci… por favor, déjalo.

-Lo siento –murmuró al darse cuenta de que así no ayudaba-.

-Lo que no entiendo –musitó Lily fijando sus ojos en los de Dagmar- es porque te afecta tanto lo que Potter haya dicho- Ya nos ha demostrado más de una vez que es mejor no hacer caso de lo que dice. Siempre son estupideces.

Dagmar negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

-Yo… no sabía qué hacer! Sabía que así no conseguiría nada pero… estaba desesperada! No sabía qué hacer...

-Shh, calma, Dag –Lucía llevó a Dagmar hacia una cama y las tres se sentaron juntas-. Explícanoslo desde el principio, vale? Tal vez te podamos ayudar.

-No creo –dijo ésta con una sonrisa fugaz-, no esta vez. Pero no importa. Os lo voy a contar igualmente. A estas alturas no tengo razón para ocultarlo.

Lucía y Lily asintieron a la vez, expectantes. Dagmar suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras dos últimas lágrimas rebeldes brillaban en sus mejillas.

-Allá va: amimegustaPotter!

La boca de Lily se abrió formando una cómica O. Lucía por su parte sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

-¿Has dicho lo que he creído oír?

-Sí, me gusta Potter. Desde hace dos años. Al principio tenía la esperanza de que tal vez le gustara y eso. Pero pronto me di cuenta que no me miraba para nada. Ya sabéis, estaba demasiado ocupado con sus barbies_. _Por eso yo… intenté llamar su atención.

Un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en los ojos de sus dos amigas.

-Ahh, eso lo explica todo.

-Ya entiendo…

-Sí –Dagmar soltó una risa más bien amarga-. Por eso empecé a salir con tantos chicos el año pasado. Pensé que tal vez así se fijara en mí. Pero nada, él seguía sin hacerme ningún caso. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que el te quería a ti y sólo a ti! –el llanto amenazaba con volver a desbordarle- Soy muy egoísta, Lily! Él te quiere y yo lo único que hago es intentar quitártelo.

Lily abrió la boca apurada pero, sin saber que decir, la volvió a cerrar y abrazó a la rubia que volvía a llorar a moco tendido.

-Me merezco lo que me ha dicho y más! –lloriqueó.

-No digas eso, Dag! –la consoló Lily- No es verdad, y lo sabes.

-Dagmar –llamó Lucía dulcemente-, nadie elije de quien enamorarse. No te culpes por ello porque nadie tiene la culpa, vale?

-Claro, crees que me molesta que "me quites" a Potter? –Lily habló desenfadadamente, intentando quitar tensión- Me harías un favor!

-Venga, va! Vamos a dormir –Lucía se levantó y sonrió- las tres juntas!

-Sí! –gritó Lily- Venga, como hacíamos antes!

Lucía tiró los colchones al suelo con un hechizo y las tres se echaron sobre ellos, con Dagmar al medio.

-Chicas –susurró ésta-, gracias-

Como respuesta recibió un abrazo por ambos lados.


	14. Capítulo XIV: Disculpas

********

**(NdA): Holaaa! Después de un par de semanas os traigo un nuevo capítulo que me ha traido muchos dolores de cabeza, todo hay que decirlo! Sobretodo cierta escenita del final... ;-P ¡no os la perdais! Leedlo y espero que os guste! Nos vemos abajo n.n**

**Capítulo XIV- Disculpas**

A la mañana siguiente Lily se despertó algo desorientada al ver, en lugar de los doseles de su cama, el techo de madera y la elegante lámpara de hierro del centro de la habitación. Pero enseguida recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior y el motivo por el que durmieran las tres en el suelo del dormitorio. "Ese Potter es un idiota" pensó. "Ya puede ir olvidándose de que le dirija la palabra durante unos cuantos años, por no decir… nunca!". Dirigió una mirada a Dagmar para asegurarse de que había pasado bien la noche. Con sorpresa descubrió que su amiga no se encontraba en la cama ni tampoco en la habitación.

Lily miró hacia la puerta cerrada del baño, preguntándose si podría estar dentro. Se dirigió hacia allí y llamó suavemente con los nudillos. No recibió respuesta y volvió a llamar.

-Dagmar? –musitó.

Al sólo recibir silencio, otra vez, abrió la puerta. Pero nada. El baño estaba desierto.

Preocupada salió de la habitación y se asomo a la sala común para echar un vistazo. Pero allí solo había unos pocos alumnos madrugadores.

-Habéis visto a Dagmar Klein? –preguntó- Esa chica rubita, blanca…

-Esa que está tan buena? –preguntó un niño que no tendría más de trece años. Lily le echó una mirada asesina- No, la verdad es que no la he visto hoy.

Una chica que Lily solo conocía de vista se levantó del pupitre donde terminaba sus deberes y dijo:

-Yo sí que la he visto. Hace un rato que salió por el retrato. No sé donde habrá ido. –se encogió de hombros.

Lily murmuró un rápido "gracias" y volvió a entrar en el dormitorio. Se agachó para despertar a Lucía.

-Luci… venga, despierta –la sacudió levemente por los hombros.

-Qué?? -musitó abriendo los ojos pesadamente- Ya es hora?

-Sí, vamos –Lily le tiró de un brazo para levantarla-. Tenemos que ir a buscar a Dagmar. Cuando me he despertado no estaba y una niña me ha dicho que salió hace un rato de la torre.

Lucía echó una mirada a su alrededor como esperando encontrar a Dagmar escondida debajo de la cama.

-Humm… -gruñó al admitir que Dagmar **no** estaba en la habitación-. Pues venga, vamos a buscarla.

Se vistieron rápidamente y salieron de la torre Gryffindor. Acordaron que primero buscarían en el gran comedor, por si acaso estaba desayunando.

-Seguramente no podía dormir y se marchó para no despertarnos –iba diciendo Lucía cuando vieron aparecer la figura de su amiga caminando hacia ellas.

-Hola! –les saludó alegremente la rubia. Lucía y Lily la miraron extrañadas; ninguna de las dos esperaba encontrarla tan contenta- Qué? Qué pasa?

-Dónde estabas esta mañana? –preguntó Lily- Estábamos preocupadas por ti!

Ay, vaya. Lo siento Sólo es que me levanté temprano y tenía hambre y bajé a desayunar. Nada más –recitó como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria.

-Ya… -gruñó Lily sin acabar de creérselo.

-Os he traído tostadas y pastelitos de crema -las dos chicas se fijaron en la bolsa de papel que llevaba Dagmar -.Por si queréis desayunar fuera. Os apetece?

-Fuera? –Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Con el frío que hace? –Lucía fingió un escalofrío- Y por qué no desayunamos en la sala común? Allí estaremos más calentitas…

-Mmm… no sé, a mí me apetece ir fuera. Bueno, tomad la comida e id a desayunar. Nos vemos luego!

Dagmar les dio la bolsa y se dispuso a irse para los jardines. Peri antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos Lucía la cogió del brazo.

-Ey, ey, ey, espera ahí. Por qué esas ganas de salir afuera?

-Me apetece tomar un poco el aire, eso es todo –suspiró.

-Y seguro que no es para evitar a ciertas personas? –inquirió Lily.

-Dagmar, tarde o temprano los vas a tener que ver. No les puedes evitar eternamente –dijo Lucía.

"Genial" pensó Dagmar "Dos contra una".

-No quiero verlos, vale? – apresuró el paso y salió al exterior helado dejando a las otras dos atrás.

-Será posible... -musitó Lily echando a correr junto a Lucía.

-Bueno, venga -dijo Lucía cuando llegaron junto a Dagmar-, demos un paseo y así hablamos, vale?

-No hay nada de qué hablar. ¿Tanto os cuesta entender que no me apetece verlos?

-Es lo más normal del mundo... -murmuró Lily- Pero, ¿no ves que no podrás evitarles ni dos horas seguidas? Estamos en la misma casa, las mismas clases... ¿Recuerdas?

Dagmar no contestó.

-Ignórales. Como hemos hecho siempre.

-Supongo que se puede intentar -gruñó Dag-, cuando sea **irremediablemente **necesario. Pero mientras tanto, no quiero verles ni en pintura.

-Pues venga, demos un paseo bajo el frío, helado y húmedo aire del Octubre escocés -suspiró Lucía-. Como echo de menos la playa, jo. Eeehh!! -gritó al recordar algo de repente- Estamos casi en Noviembre!

-Sí, y qué? -preguntó Lily extrañada.

-31 de Octubre! Halloween! Sólo faltan tres días para Halloween!!

-Oh, no! Y el baile de Halloween! Me olvidé por completo! AAAHH! -Lily pegó un grito de repente.

-Qué? Qué pasa?

-Yo soy la que organiza el baile! -la expresión de Lily era de puro terror- Y ni siquiera he empezado con los preparativos. Por qué nadie me avisó antes? Por qué?! Y ahora **qué **hago?!

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilidad, vale? -dijo Lucía-. Ya nos las apañaremos de alguna forma.

Lily gimió:

-No sé como...

Lucía observaba volar las moscas pasivamente. De fondo oía la monótona voz del profesor Binns pero no le prestaba ninguna atención. A su lado Lily escribía como loca un montón de listas en un papel mientras murmuraba en voz baja. Luci decidió que sería mejor ignorarla como al profesor si no quería volverse loca. Al otro lado de Lily, Dagmar fingía estar atenta a la explicación aunque Lucía sabía muy bien que sus pensamientos andaban por otros lares.

En ese momento un avioncito de papel aterrizó en la mesa de Dagmar. Ésta lo abrió y lo leyó. Sin inmutarse sacó la varita y le lanzó un rayo que dejó al avión completamente calcinado. Un minuto después aparecía otro avión en la mesa; esta vez no se molestó ni en abrirlo y lo quemó directamente.

Lucía miró en la dirección de la que venía el avión. Ah, como no, de los merodeadores. De Potter, para ser exactos, que en ese momento exhibía un gesto entre frustrado y afligido mientras escribía algo en un papel. Dobló el papel ágilmente hasta formar un avión idéntico a los anteriores que envió volando a la mesa de la rubia –no hace falta decir que hizo ella con el avión.

James no se rindió y en un momento se originó una especie de batalla aérea que finalizó cuando Remus le soltó una colleja a su amigo.

-No ves que así no vas a conseguir nada? Espera a pedirle perdón en persona, hombre!

-Ay! –se quejó James con gesto dolido- Encima que lo intento…

Al acabar la clase James se acercó rápidamente a Dagmar, antes de que a ésta le diera tiempo a escabullirse, y le pidió perdón de nuevo. Pero la chica hizo oídos sordos y en cuanto pudo se fue. Escenas como esa se repitieron miles de veces ese día. En las clases, en los pasillos, el patio e incluso en la cena. Hasta que Dagmar terminó hartándose y acabó por tirarle una fuente de puré de patata a la cabeza a la vez que le gritaba: "¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz de una vez?!". Con lo cual se ganó una mirada incrédula de todos los que ocupaban el comedor y el castigo de ordenar los libros de la biblioteca durante toda una semana.

Lucía respiró profundamente captando en el aire aroma a jazmín, rosas y madreselva. Abrió los ojos para contemplar el jardín, su pequeño rincón –como a ella le gustaba llamarlo-, el lugar al que acudía siempre que necesitaba pensar, estaba triste o intranquila, como esa noche. Su jardín tenía algo que conseguía calmarla, hacer que los problemas desaparecieran. O al menos que menguaran, pensó.

Se sentó en la hierba que ya empezaba a llenarse de escarcha. Hacía frío. El aire helado movía las hojas de los árboles y le erizaba la piel. De repente oyó unas pisadas atrás suyo y se levantó asustada.

-Lo siento – murmuró una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar-. No pretendía asustarte.

-No pasa nada. Qué haces aquí, Lupin?

-Llámame Remus, por favor –su voz sonó sinceramente dolida.

-Sabes? Me estás liando. Primero Lupin, después Remus, Lupin otra vez y ahora Remus de nuevo –en cambio en la voz de Lucía se adivinaba una sombra de rencor-. Aclárate de una vez porque así yo no puedo.

-Lo sé –Remus se acercó hasta que Lucía pudo ver la expresión dolida y casi desesperada de su rostro-. Sé que es culpa mía. Todo. Pero… tú no lo entiendes, Lucía. No puedes entenderlo.

-Pues explícamelo –Lucía acortó más la distancia entre los dos y le miró a los ojos, suplicante-. Quiero entenderlo. Explícamelo.

Remus suspiró y le acarició la mejilla suavemente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Lucía no se esperaba la caricia. Era tan extraño, cuando siempre se mostraba tan frío y tan evasivo, sentir el roce de su palma… Extraño, pero agradable. Aún cuando él apartó la mano ella siguió sintiendo la huella de sus dedos en su piel, caliente y febril. Se obligó a atender a lo que estaba diciendo ahora.

-Algún día, te prometo, te lo explicaré. Pero ahora no. Ahora no puedo.

Lucía asintió comprensiva y dijo:

-Entonces esperaré; esperaré hasta que te sientas preparado y cuando llegué el momento quiero que sepas que voy a estar ahí. De acuerdo? –Lucía esbozó una sonrisa, intentando infundirle ánimos. Remus le correspondió con otra igual, procurando que no dejara translucir su pena ni su miedo.

-Bueno, dime, que es lo que venías a hacer aquí?

-Pues en realidad estaba buscándote… Lily me dijo que seguramente te encontraría aquí –Remus echó a andar por el pequeño jardín.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y para que me buscabas? –se acercó a Remus que ahora contemplaba atentamente una flor.

-Para disculparme –clavó su mirada dorada en la de ella-. La otra noche, ayer, me porté fatal contigo. No te lo merecías.

-Bueno, yo tampoco me porté muy bien que digamos –bajó la cabeza avergonzada-. Lo siento.

-Pues sí que estamos bien –Remus rió por primera vez en todo el día-. Lo dejamos en disculpa mutua, entonces?

-Perfecto!

Remus dudó un momento, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre hacer algo o no. Lucía se dio cuenta y preguntó:

-¿Querías decirme algo más?

-Emm… sí –Remus volvió a mirarla fijamente a los ojos- Yo… me preguntaba si a ti te gustaría ir al baile conmigo.

Lucía no podía creer lo que oía. ¡Mira que había costado que se lo dijera! Sonrió tiernamente:

-Sí que me gustaría. Mucho!

La sonrisa que él le dirigió, pensó, podría eclipsar las estrellas. Era una sonrisa sincera, de las que tan pocas veces mostraba. Una sonrisa alegre que borró por completo la tristeza de su rostro. Y una sonrisa contagiosa que pegó enseguida su felicidad a Lucía.

Lucía no pudo resistirse más; no quería resistirse. Le besó. Junto sus labios con los de él y probó su sabor, dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo. Notó su lengua, luchando por abrirse paso en su boca. Ella la acogió cálidamente, temblando ante su contacto.

El fuego lo inundaba por completo. Remus desconocía que se pudiera sentir algo así. Como era posible que no saltasen chispas a su alrededor? Se sentía arder. El gusto de ella inundaba todo su ser y atontaba sus sentidos. Sentía su boca ávida sobre la suya, sus manos habían alcanzado su cuello y amenazaban con romper su control. Se separó lentamente. Si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría nunca. De estar un segundo más con ella, estaba seguro, no podría controlarse.

-Vaya. ¿Has sentido eso? –Lucía respiró agitadamente, con los ojos brillantes- ¿Lo has sentido? Yo nunca… nunca había sentido algo parecido.

-Ni yo –dijo él antes de desaparecer.

Era un error, pensó Remus. No debería haber sido así. No estaba bien. Lo único que hacía era arriesgar la vida de Lucía. Debería apartarse de ella. Decirle que no le quería aunque le amase más que a sí mismo. O al menos debería decirle la verdad, que supiera a que se enfrentaba. Pero era demasiado egoísta para lo primero y demasiado cobarde para lo segundo. No podría soportar ver el rechazo, el asco y el miedo en sus ojos. No en los suyos.

**(NdA): ¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestras opiniones! Es la primera escena _beso _que escribo y... ¡me gustaría saber que os ha parecido! **

**A parte de pediros que comentéis y comentéis -ya sabeis que AMO vuestros reviews!- tambien quiero agradecer a la gente que me escribió en el capítulo anterior: Jor, que de vez en cuando me da algunos consejitos muy buenos; Saiyury, que no deja capítulo sin comentar; y Ana, que se acaba de incorporar al fic y ¡espero que sea por mucho tiempo!**

**Nada más, amores! Un beso a todas y nos vemos en el próximo cap! Y ya sabeis: reviews!! :)**


	15. Capítulo XV: Rincones secretos

**Capítulo XV- Rincones secretos**

-Anda, pues como está el tema… -silbó Lily

-Ya ves… -Lucía mordió una tostada. Les acababa de contar a sus amigas el episodio de la noche anterior con Remus- Os juro que no lo entiendo –dijo levantando los brazos al cielo-. Me pide que sea su pareja en el baile. Yo le dijo que sí, claro. Nos besamos. ¡Porque él también me besó, que conste! Y luego… ¡se va! Así como así.

-Bueno, si me dejáis hablar… -Dagmar apartó su bol de cereales a un lado esperando a que las otras dos callasen- Perfecto. Pues bien, mi teoría, como experta en amores que soy, es que…

-No te las des de lista –le interrumpió Lily.

-Eso que tus amores no sé yo si… -gruñó Lucía.

-Quieres que te diga lo que pienso o no? –Luci asintió rápidamente- Bien, mi teoría es que Remus estaba confundido y/o asustado y por eso se fue. Por lo tanto lo único que tiene que hacer aquí mi brujita enamorada es darle un poco de tiempo para que piense, vale?

-Tú crees?

-Yo sé. Déjale un poco de tiempo y él solito vendrá a ti.

-Vaya! Si tenemos aquí a la bruja Love! Podrías ir a trabajar a Corazón de Bruja! –bromeó Lily.

-No creas que no lo he pensado… -dijo Dagmar con expresión enigmática.

Lily pensó un momento. Tenía sospechas del porqué del extraño comportamiento de Remus con Lucía. Escrutó el rostro del chico, sentado en la otra punta de la mesa. Estaba pensativo, ausente. Y apostaría diez mil galeones a que sus pensamientos vagaban alrededor de una palabra: licantropía. Había llegado la hora de tomar una decisión, pensó Lily. Iba a hablar con él. Tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de Lucía, por el bien de Remus. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir un malestar en el estómago al pensar que estaba traicionando a James. No tendría que importarle pero lo hacía. ¡Vaya si lo hacía! James podía ser arrogante, irrespetuoso e insoportable, pero era muy buen amigo. Eso era algo que no se podía negar; lo había demostrado cada día de su vida. Y Lily se sentía fatal al pensar que él confiaba en ella para guardar el secreto de uno de sus mejores amigos y ella le traicionaba.

¡Pero estaba decidido! Era una situación de emergencia e iba a decírselo a Remus. ¡Tenía que hablar con él!

-Por cierto, Lily –Dagmar le sacó de sus pensamientos-, ¿qué tal llevas el tema del baile?

-Bien, bien. He pedido ayuda a algunos prefectos y más o menos ya está todo organizado.

-Y cuéntanos –Lucía habló en tono confidencial-, ¿qué se ha planeado hacer este año?

-Mmm… no os lo tendría que contar –Lily sonrió como una niña traviesa.

-Sabes que te lo vamos a sacar como sea –canturreó Lucía-. Así que es mejor para ti que nos lo digas ya…

-No, si ya lo sé… -murmuró resignada.

-Pues venga, suelta –se unió Dagmar-. Si no ya sabes lo que toca.

Lily fingió una expresión de pánico.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Tortura de cosquillas no! –Lucía y Dagmar se acercaron con expresión malévola- ¡Os lo contaré todo! –Lily bajó la voz hasta que solo sus dos amigas pudieron oírla- Será un baile de disfraces. Con máscaras. Pronto lo anunciaran. Los profesores han hechizado varias túnicas para convertirlas en disfraces diferentes. Os llevaré donde las guardan y así seremos las primeras en elegir disfraz.

-Lily - eres - la - mejor –dijo Dagmar entrecortadamente.

-Lo sé. ¿Queréis que vayamos ahora? ¿Antes de que empiecen las clases?

Aun no había acabado de hablar cuando las otras dos ya salían del gran comedor.

Lily les llevó a una habitación que semejaba un enorme ropero. Trajes de todos los colores, diseños y tejidos imaginables estaban colgados de sus perchas. Descubrieron que alguien ya se había apropiado de algunos disfraces, pues había huecos, pero a pesar de eso aún quedaban muchísimos. Las tres chicas revolotearon entusiasmadas entre ellos pues, a pesar de todo, había una cosa que no podían negar: eran adolescentes, tenían diecisiete años y, como todas, se emocionaban por un simple baile de Halloween.

Después de un rato, cada una encontró su vestido ideal. Curiosamente, ninguna quiso enseñárselo a las demás hasta que llegara la noche de baile. "¡Que sea una sorpresa!"

Iban deprisa y corriendo a su dormitorio a dejar los trajes mientras comentaban la idea del baile de máscaras. A Lucía se le calló una pulsera y cuando se giró para recogerla pegó un grito. Dagmar y Lily se giraron alarmadas.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –preguntó Lily.

-Esa chica –Lucía señaló a una chica rubia que se alejaba corriendo-. Cuando me he girado estaba aquí, justo detrás nuestro, como si nos estuviera siguiendo. Y luego se ha ido corriendo.

-Qué extraño... –murmuró Dagmar. Pero justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada a las clases y se olvidaron del incidente- ¡Oh, no! ¡Tendremos que ir directas a clase o dejaremos a Gryffindor en números rojos!

-Sí, sí, rápido que toca Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el profesor Darrow no aguanta que lleguen tarde –añadió Lily.

A parte del incidente de la mañana y que el profesor de DCAO les echó una pequeña bronca, el día transcurrió tranquilo. Sin embargo al llegar la tarde ocurrieron varios acontecimientos. Uno detrás de otro…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La reunión acabó y los prefectos salieron en tropel del aula.

-Vaya, así que un baile de máscaras… -dijo Remus mirando el papel que llevaba entre manos.

-Ajá –Lily asintió con expresión ausente.

-¿Fue idea tuya?

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero decir… -Remus frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento tan raro de su compañera-, tú organizas el baile, no? ¿También has organizado lo de –agitó el papel- la fiesta de Halloween?

-Ah! Sí, sí, fue idea mía.

-Vale… -Remus calló y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Remus fue a decir la contraseña pero Lily le cortó cogiéndole del brazo.

-Remus espera. Antes de que entremos… tengo que decirte algo.

Remus asintió extrañado:

-Bueno, dime.

-Aquí no. Vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo. Lo que te tengo que decir es privado.

La confusión de Remus iba en aumento. ¿Por qué querría Lily hablar con él en privado? ¿Qué tendría que decirle que no podía hacerlo en la sala común? ¡¿No iría a declarársele, verdad?! Si así era, estaba muerto. Ya estaba viendo la mirada asesina de James cuando se enterara de que la pelirroja se le había declarado…

Mientras pensaba, Remus había llevado a Lily a una sala secreta oculta tras el retrato de Morgana, la hechicera.

-Privilegios de merodeador. No hay secretos en Hogwarts para nosotros.

-No bromees ahora, Remus –Lily encontró un sillón y se sentó-. Lo que te tengo que decir es serio.

-Vale –musitó Remus algo cohibido.

-Primero de todo te tengo que decir que sé lo de tu licantropía –sin pelos en la lengua Lily lo soltó todo. Ahora que se había decidido mejor era decirlo de golpe, no vaya a ser que a mitad camino se arrepintiera.

Remus le lanzó una mirada entre airada y asustada pero no dijo nada.

-También sé lo que ocurrió anoche con Lucía.

Ahora sí que habló:

-Vale, ya sé que quieres decirme. Que me alejé de ella, que la deje en paz, que nunca debería haberme acercado a ella… Pues bien, no hace falta que me lo digas porque yo he llegado a la misma conclusión.

-Ey, ey, ey –Lily se levantó y fue hacia el chico que, nervioso, daba vueltas por la habitación –Tranquilo, eh? Que yo no he dicho nada de eso.

-Entonces, ¿qué… qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-A ver, Lucía es mi amiga. Tú eres mi amigo. Sí, no me pongas esa cara porque sí que eres mi amigo, eh! Y yo quiero lo mejor par mis amigos. Voy a ser directa, vale? Tú quieres a Lucía, no?

-Más que al mundo mismo.

-Y Lucía te quiere a ti, eso te lo aseguro –Lily sonrió ante la expresión de Remus-. Vosotros dos… merecéis estar juntos. Y que seas un hombre lobo complica las cosas, sí, pero no las hace imposible.

-Lily, ¿sabes lo que significa ser un hombre lobo? Una vez al mes pierdo el control de mi cuerpo, de mi mente. Me convierto en un asesino. Un asesino que podría matar a cualquiera, incluso a Lucía. ¿Puedes imaginarte como me sentiría si una mañana despertara y descubriera que la he matado? ¡¿Te lo puedes imaginar?!

-Shh… -Lily le enmarcó la cara con las manos y le obligó a mirarla para que se calmase-. Pero eso no va a pasar. No va a pasar…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-¿Crees que te animaría a salir con Lucía si supusiera algún peligro para ella?

-¡Es que supone algún peligro!

-¡Nada que no se pueda superar! Remus, ¿vais a estar toda la vida tristes y amargados por el "qué podría pasar"? Si es así no culpes a la licantropía porque todo el mundo, licántropos o no, magos o muggles, vivimos con esa preocupación. ¡Pero tenemos que superarla! No podemos dejar que nos condicione la vida. No dejes que condicione tu vida, Remus. Ni la de Lucía.

Remus se apartó frustrado. Ya no sabía que pensar. No sabía qué hacer. Y así lo dijo:

-¿Y qué hago, Lily? Aunque te haga caso y aparte la licantropía a un lado es un problema que nunca va a desaparecer. No puedo hacer como si no estuviese.

-Claro que no. Pero yo veo muy clara la solución.

-¿Sí?

-Perfectamente. No puedes dejar que Lucía viva en la ignorancia…

-No me pidas eso, Lily. No puedo… –Remus la miró con tal dolor que Lily lo sintió como un cuchillo clavado en sus entrañas. Pero no podía dejarse ablandar.

-¡Claro que puedes! Pero, ¿sabes qué? Si no se lo dices tú, ¡lo haré yo!

Remus abrió la boca para replicar y soltar una retahíla de insultos pero en cambio las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron:

-Yo… tengo que pensarlo, Lily.

Lily dejó que se marcharse sin decir nada más. Le comprendía pero a pesar de todo su "amenaza" iba en serio. Si Remus no hablaba pronto con Lucía, lo haría ella.

Iba a irse también cuando reparó en un papel que había sobre la mesa. Reconoció el anuncio de Halloween y, suspirando, fue a colgarlo en la sala común.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

James Potter bajó las escaleras dando saltos y silbando una canción. Al llegar abajo se paró de improviso y se fijó en el nuevo cartel que acaparaba el tablón de anuncios. Lo leyó sin saber que había sido su querida pelirroja quien lo había colgado hacia a penas unos minutos:

SE ANUNCIA QUE LA NOCHE DE EL 31 DE OCTUBRE SE CELEBRARÁ EN EL CASTILLO EL HABITUAL BAILE DE LA NOCHE DE LOS MAGOS Y LAS BRUJAS, LA NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN.

Se ruega a los alumnos que quieran ir al baile –la asistencia no es obligatoria- que vayan al aula 306, en el tercer piso, para elegir su disfraz.

El baile empezará a las 20:00 en el Gran Comedor y bla bla bla, bla bla bla, bla bla bla.

-Gusarajos fritos! – exclamó sorprendido. Y es que con todo el asunto del sello, la sacerdotisa vampiresa y el chiflado de su señor había olvidado que muy pronto se celebraría el baile de Halloween. Aaah, eso explicaba las miradas de Natasha Johnson, los bombones de Amy Chan… Ah! Y la carta tan rara que le había enviado Cleo Peretti. Menuda desilusión! Él que pensaba que sus encantos habían vuelto definitivamente locas a las chicas y resulta que simplemente era por el habitual baile.

Pero ese año iba a ser diferente. Oh, sí señor! Estaba decidido a que esta vez iba a demostrarle a Lily Evans quien era el verdadero James Potter. E iba a conseguir que Lily se diera cuenta por fin de que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, de que él la amaba de verdad y no se cansaría nunca de repetírselo.

Mira, ya tenía algo que hacer: iría a por el disfraz a esa sala del tercer piso y luego… luego idearía un plan para conquistar a Lily. Eso le mantendría ocupado al menos hasta que volviera alguno de los merodeadores que, por cierto, ya llevaba un buen rato sin saber nada de ellos. Remus había ido a una reunión de prefectos, Peter a hacer una redacción de Transformaciones en la biblioteca y Sirius… Sirius se había perdido hacía un rato y por la cara que llevaba estaría desaparecido unas cuantas horas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Perderse. Eso era lo que le hacía falta. Desaparecer. Que nadie le viera, estar solo y no tener que contestar ni una sola pregunta/ante nadie. Su rincón secreto. El lugar que necesitaba en esos momentos… había sido descubierto, pensó Sirius amargamente al abrir la trampilla de la torre y descubrir que ya había alguien allí.

Ella estaba sentada sobre el suelo de piedra, con la espalda reclinada en la pared y los brazos abrazándose las rodillas. Cuando Sirius entró tenía los ojos cerrados, más enseguida los abrió y su mirada azul glacial le atravesó-

-Perdona, creía que no había nadie –se disculpó Sirius con voz apagada-. Ya me marcho.

-No, deja –dijo Dagmar-. Quédate si quieres. Hay sitio para los dos.

Sirius le sonrió fugazmente y fue a apoyarse en la barandilla, al otro extremo de la torre, de espalda a Dagmar y de cara al paisaje que se abría a sus pies.

Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada. Era un silencio reflexivo y tranquilo, para nada un incómodo. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Sirius habló con voz queda, aun sin girarse:

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido perdida? Sentir que ocurren demasiadas cosas a la vez y no eres capaz de solucionar ninguna. Parece que todo te sobrepase, que sea demasiado para ti y que en un momento u otro ¡vas a tener que explotar para librarte de todo!

-Claro que sí –sonrió irónicamente-, cada vez que tengo la regla.

Sirius rió, se giró y Dagmar se alegró al ver que sus ojos habían recuperado una mínima parte del brillo que solían tener. Nunca lo reconocería ante nadie pero se había asustado al verlo entrar tan serio, tan callado, tan… ¡tan apagado! ¡Eso era! La luz, brillante y fuerte, que solía rodear a Sirius Black se había esfumado. Se preguntó que le había pasado para hacer desaparecer esa luz.

Sin decir nada, Sirius se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-No, venga, hablaba en serio –suspiró-. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así?

-Bueno, así solemos sentirnos los mortales. Nunca habría pensado que "el gran Sirius Black" pudiera sentirse así.

-No –murmuró mirando algo que sólo él podía ver-, Sirius Black nunca se sentiría así.

-Pero eso no significa que Sirius no lo pueda hacer –dijo Dagmar, pensando por un momento si ser sólo Sirius era diferente a ser Sirius Black. Uno era el buenorro de Hogwarts por el que las mujeres morían, bromista, ingenioso, con clase y una permanente sonrisa. El otro, el verdadero Sirius, era la persona escondida debajo de esa fachada de tío perfecto. Y era solamente eso: un chico normal y corriente… Se dijo que sí, que tal vez fuera así. ¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo tenía una doble cara. Sólo que las dos caras de Sirius eran muy diferentes entre sí.

-Solo Sirius, eh? – el ojigris compuso una sonrisa ladeada- De todas las personas del mundo, nunca me hubiera imaginado que serías tú la que me llamara Sirius.

-De todas las personas del mundo –le imitó Dagmar- tú eres el único que no pensaba encontrar aquí.

-Es un buen lugar para pensar.

-Lo sé.

Estuvieron un rato callados y Dagmar preguntó:

-Y dime, ¿qué es lo que tenías que pensar tú? Si quieres contármelo, claro, si no , no importa. Pero a veces hablar con alguien ajeno al problema ayuda.

Sirius pareció dudar un momento pero al final habló:

-He recibido una carta. De mis padres. Hacía años que no me escribían, ni siquiera para Navidad.

Dentro de nada acabaré los estudios. Me dicen que es hora que elija que camino quiero llevar en la vida. Hasta ahí parece de lo más normal, unos padres preocupándose por el futuro de su hijo. Nada del otro mundo. Pero luego te das cuenta de a qué camino se refieren.

Inesperadamente Sirius sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Toma. Léelo tú misma. Yo la he leído tantas veces que me la sé de memoria.

Dagmar cogió la carta y empezó a leer cautelosamente, algo temerosa de lo que podía encontrar:

_"A Sirius Orión Black:_

Aunque hace mucho que no recibimos noticias tuyas tenemos entendido que sigues estudiando en Hogwarts. A pesar de ello aun no sabemos qué has pensado hacer en cuanto acabes los estudios.  
Pronto vas a salir al mundo y deberás tomar parte en las decisiones, cargos y conflictos de la sociedad mágica.

_Aunque en su momento nos dejaste muy claro que no querías saber nada de nosotros ni de tu familia, tu padre y yo queremos darte otra oportunidad. Así que volveré a preguntarte, hijo: ¿Quieres colaborar con la sociedad mágica uniéndote a la misión del Señor Oscuro para eliminar a todos aquellos que mancillan la magia con su sangre impura? Nosotros, tu familia, estaríamos muy orgullosos de recibirte y de poder decir que nuestros dos hijos son verdaderos defensores de la pureza de la sangre. Sí, como te habrás imaginado Regulus ya ha aceptado unirse al Señor Oscuro. Está muy contento de poder participar en tan importante labor. Sin embargo, Regulus no está completo sin su hermano mayor. A él es a quien más le duele que no estéis juntos, como lo estabais antes, ¿recuerdas? Le haces falta, Sirius; a él más que a nadie._

_Por todo eso, Sirius, por la magia, por nosotros, por tu hermano... te pido que te lo pienses una vez más. ¡Sé maduro por una vez y piensa en el progreso de la sociedad! Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que son nuestras ideas las correctas. Te darás cuenta de cuál es el bando ganador en la guerra que se avecina. Únete a nosotros y te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, si al final decides luchar en nuestra contra olvidaremos que una vez fuiste un Black y haremos contigo lo que haremos con cualquier traidor a la sangre, sin importarnos que una vez pertenecieras a nuestra familia._

_Walburga Black"_

-Vaya -Dagmar levantó la vista de la carta-. Y... ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Pues... debo admitir que he dudado, y mucho. Por un momento pensé en hacer lo que me decían y volver con mi familia.

Dagmar permaneció sin decir nada, esperando a oír la decisión que él había tomado.

-Pero no. Nunca compartiré sus ideales y por lo tanto no me uniré a las filas de Tom Ryddle. Al contrario. Haré lo posible para combatirlo, lo que sea -decirlo en voz alta le había ayudado a convencerse a sí mismo.

-Vaya, parece que lo tienes muy claro.

-Ahora sí -sonrió Sirius-. Todos estos años, desde que quedé en Gryffindor y mis padres empezaron a mirarme mal, he dudado sobre que tenía que hacer. Pero ahora que tengo que decidir, tengo muy claro el camino que tomaré.

Dagmar asintió:

-Me alegro que sea ese. Eres valiente al enfrentarte a tu familia por mantener tus ideales, al luchar por gente que ni siquiera conoces.

-Creo... que tú harías lo mismo, ¿no? -Sirius la miró de reojo.

-Bueno, una de mis mejores amigas es hija de muggles así que en mi caso no sería lo mismo.

-Uno de mis mejores amigos está enamorado de una hija de muggles, así que más o menos estamos en las mismas.

-Bueno –continuó Sirius-, ahora te toca a ti. ¿Para qué subiste a la torre?

-¿Em? –se extrañó Dagmar. Con la conversación casi había olvidado el motivo por el que había buscado la soledad de la torre- ¡Ah, sí! Estaba pensando de que formas puedo matar a tu amigo si vuelve a molestarme.

Sirius frunció el ceño:

-James puede ser muy cabrón a veces. Pero está arrepentido, créeme. Si no lo estuviera ni siquiera se molestaría en disculparse; lo conozco bien.

-Pues dile que persiguiéndome a todos sitios no conseguirá que le perdone.

-Él cree que terminarás cansándote y le perdonaras.

-Tengo mucha paciencia para esas cosas –Dagmar frunció los labios, pensando-. Pero, bueno, si dices que está verdaderamente arrepentido… me lo pensaré.

-James se alegrará al oírlo.

Permanecieron sentados en silencio unos minutos más hasta que de repente Dagmar se levantó y corrió hacia el borde de la torre.

-¡Mira! –señaló al horizonte, donde la tierra se unía al cielo en los colores rojizos de la tarde- Esto es lo que estaba esperando; empieza la puesta de sol.

Sirius observó el hermoso espectáculo que se extendía ante sus ojos más enseguida desvió la vista hacia el rostro de su compañera. La coraza que solía envolverla día a día parecía derretirse a medida que el sol acariciaba su piel. Sus ojos reflejaban la luz del astro rey y sus labios sonreían con arrobo.

Sirius sonrió inconscientemente cuando Dagmar se giró hacia él con los ojos aun brillantes. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero enseguida regresó la mirada al cielo.

Y así, Sirius Black se dio cuenta por primera vez en la vida de que estaba enamorado. De que amaba ese rostro, esa boca, esos ojos y todo lo que se escondía tras ellos. Y por primera vez en la vida, Sirius sintió el dolor del amor no correspondido. Porque en el fondo, él sabía que Dagmar Klein no esperaba encontrar nada en él.

-El tiempo hace mejorar las cosas –dijo Dagmar de improviso-. Espera y verás.

Era cierto, pensó Sirius mirando al cielo, las cosas podían mejorar. ¿Quién sabe qué pasará mañana? ¿Quién sabe que nos deparará el destino? Nunca se debe perder la esperanza…

Amarillo, naranja, rojo, púrpura.  
Los colores del crepúsculo se turnaban en el cielo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peter Pettigrew observaba ahora sin molestarse en disimular la mesa cercana donde una chica leía un pequeño libro de fantasía. Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que no se había dado cuenta de la hora. Pero pronto lo haría; guardaría su libro y se marcharía. Siempre a la misma hora; cuando el sol se escondía tras las montañas, desaparecía. Como la protagonista de un cuento de hadas.

Peter estaba fascinado con ella. No es que fuera especialmente bonita, pero la dulzura de sus facciones y la inocencia de sus ojos azules le absorbían. Era como una criatura que no perteneciera al mismo mundo que los demás, que había ido a parar allí por accidente y los únicos portales que tenía para salir de ahí eran sus libros de fantasía y sus cuentos de hadas.

Todas las tardes iba a la biblioteca. Siempre iba sola y siempre volvía sola. Algunas veces Peter había reunido el suficiente valor para acercarse y hablar con ella.

Se llamaba Sophie Vaughan. Era escocesa y de padres magos. Era un año menor que él e iba a Hufflepuff.

Mientras la observaba, Sophie dio un respingo. Las sombras habían empezado a trepar por su mano y el cambio de temperatura le hizo volver al mundo real. Sorprendida, miró hacia la ventana. ¿Ya era tan tarde? El tiempo se le había pasado volando. Se estaba acomodando la trenza castaña (se la había hecho porque el pelo le molestaba mientras leía) cuando vio que Peter la observaba. Ya le había pillado mirándola varias veces y siempre Peter se sonrojaba y agachaba la cabeza. Sin embargo esa vez, aunque igualmente se sonrojó, no agachó la cabeza y le sonrió. Sophie le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se levantaba. Le caía bien ese chico. Era agradable hablar con él, aunque a veces se pusiera nervioso y tartamudeara. Y era el único que no la trataba de niñata y que no la llamaba "baby Sophie", como hacían los demás.

Recogió su libro y se dispuso a marcharse. Sin embargo vio que Peter guardaba sus cosas apresuradamente y se dirigía hacia ella así que le esperó cerca de la puerta.

-Hola, Pete! –saludó alegremente en cuanto llegó a su altura.

-Hola, Sophie –dijo él con voz algo ronca-. ¿Te importa si te acompaño un rato? Yo aquí ya he acabado.

-¡Claro que no! Es agradable tener algo de compañía después de una tarde entre libros.

-Te gusta mucho leer, ¿no? –preguntó Peter ya fuera de la biblioteca.

-Sí, bastante –rió ella torciendo el gesto-. A algunas personas les llega a parecer raro.

"Bueno, en realidad yo soy la que les parece un bicho raro" añadió en su interior.

-A mi no –Peter negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía -. Tengo un amigo que si no tuviera ningún libro a mano se leería hasta la guía telefónica.

-Remus Lupin, no? He oído hablar de él.

-Sí –suspiró con gesto algo contrariado. La fama de sus amigos siempre terminaba por incluirlos en la conversación.

Sophie lo miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-Nunca imaginé que llegaría a hablar con uno de los merodeadores.

-En realidad soy el menos importante –dijo él con algo abatido.

Sophie levantó ambas cejas:

-¿Ah, sí? Pues a mí me pareces el más adorable

-¿Tú crees? –Peter la miró con ojos brillantes. Con una única frase Sophie había conseguido elevarle los ánimos a las nubes.

A partir de ahí la conversación siguió por otros derroteros. Era increíble lo bien que se sentía cuando hablaba con él, pensaba Sophie; sentir su gesto atento sobre ella mientras la escuchaba como nadie lo había hecho jamás. Era increíble lo fácil que era hablar con ella, pensaba Peter. Su risa fácil y sus palabras alentadoras convertían la conversación en algo inusualmente activo, sin apenas silencios entre los dos. Nunca se había sentido tan a gusto hablando con una chica.  
Y eso lo empujó definitivamente:

-Sophie –dijo interrumpiendo su monólogo sobre leyendas antiguas (ese era un tema en el que él no podía participar).

-Dime. ¿Te estoy aburriendo, verdad? –frunció el ceño.

-¡No, no! –se apresuró a decir Peter- Quería, esto… quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Ah, bien. Pues dime...

-¿Te gustaría… venir al baile conmigo?

En ese punto Peter estaba más rojo que el escudo de Gryffindor pero a Sophie le pareció la visión más maravillosa del mundo. Enseguida, una brillante sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Fue como si el sol volviera a salir a propósito para iluminar su rostro en oro.

-¡Me encantaría! ¡Sería genial!

Emocionada, Sophie le dio un abrazo a Peter con lo que él se quedó aturdido pero profundamente complacido.

Durante el resto del camino no hablaron tanto. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Peter no podía creer que Sophie hubiera aceptado su invitación. Sophie no podía creer que Peter la hubiera invitado. Ni siquiera había pensado ir al baile. Pero ahora ¡las cosas habían cambiado completamente!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El frío en su piel le indicó que las horas de sol habían terminado. Ahora era la hora del reinado de la luna, fiel amiga de la magia, inseparable compañera de la hechicería.

Careya abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un claro del bosque (el mismo que vio James durante la última luna llena). A su alrededor ya estaba todo preparado para empezar el ritual. Sólo faltaba aplicar el poder.

Deshizo la posición de loto en que había estado sumida toda la tarde y encendió las velas repartidas cuidadosamente por la hierba. Rojo para el fuego, verde para la tierra, negro para la muerte, amarillo para la vida, y blanco para unirlos a todos.

El aire pareció revolverse en confusos susurros.

Careya sacó una bolsita atada a su cuello y espolvoreó la tierra con su contenido: menta, artemisa y polvo de plata.

Los susurros se intensificaron. Careya elevó su voz en un canto mágico para acallarlos a todos. Sólo buscaba a uno; los demás demonios debían desaparecer y volver a las profundidades del infierno. No podían pasar.

A medida que cantaba la mujer movía su cuerpo al ritmo de su voz. De vez en cuando echaba un poco más del contenido de su bolsita sobre una u otra vela.

En un momento dado calló y se mantuvo totalmente quieta. Ni siquiera se la oía respirar.

Como la vez anterior Cleros apareció rodeado de llamas y oscuridad. Y, como la vez anterior, Careya hizo una profunda reverencia ante él.

-¿Para qué me llamas? –la profunda voz del demonio resonó en el claro- ¿Has encontrado ya el sello?

-No, mi señor. Pero traigo noticias.

Cleros le hizo una seña para que continuara.

-Hoy conseguí infiltrarme en el colegio. Escuché a unas chicas mientras hablaban. Por lo que se ve se va a celebrar una fiesta para Halloween donde la gente irá disfrazada y con máscaras –Careya sonrió con expresión felina-. No me será difícil colarme en la fiesta y buscar el sello a mis anchas.

-Perfecto. Encuéntralo.

Las llamas empezaban a tragarse el cuerpo de Cleros. El tiempo para estar en el mundo de los humanos había terminado. Ahora tenía que volver a los infiernos. Sin embargo cuando ya era apenas una sombra dijo –y se las arregló para que su voz resultara tan atemorizante como siempre-:

-Y recuerda: no me falles.

Careya bajó la cabeza. Sabía lo que significaba…

Las llamas engulleron definitivamente a Cleros y se retiraron, permitiendo que la tierra volviera a cerrarse y recuperara su aspecto original.

**(NdA): Lo siento, lo siento! Siglos sin actualizar, lo sé. Este capítulo se me atravesó un poco :s  
Como habreis visto hay algunas escenas delicadas que me tomaron su tiempo. Y además el capítulo era muy largo ¡no me vais a decir que no! xD 4917 letras, 11 páginas de word :O ¡Lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida!**

**Espero que os guste y, si puede ser, comentadme qué os ha parecido y cuáles son las escenas que más os han gustado nn Bueno, esas cosas jaja**

**Y, por último, y como siempre, agradecer a la gente que me ha dejado un review. Esta vez más bien a la única personita que ha comentado: Jor  Muchas gracias por todo! )**

**Nada más, un beso! Y como dicen en los fics en inglés: R&R (Read & Review) Me apetecía ponerlo jaja.**

**Y, por cierto, el próximo capítulo... el baile!!**


	16. Capítulo XVI: Dame una oportunidad

**(NdA): Chicas, volví! Por fin y después de una larguísima espera. Antes que todo disculparme por haber estado tanto tiempo desparecida. He tenido algunos problemas técnicos ¬¬ Siento que hayais tenido que esperar tanto y os agradezco muchísimo la paciencia que estais teniendo. Sólo espero que el capítulo valga la pena y lo disfruteis. **

**Como en este capítulo se mencionan disfraces, peinados y máscaras he decidido poner unas fotos para que os lo imagineis mejor, por si acaso la descripción no está muy clara jeje. Las dejo abajo y si quereis id mirándolas a medida que vayan apareciendo las descripciones. Una cosa más. El disfraz de Remus no está en foto ya que no he encontrado ninguno que me gustara y la máscara de Lily, aunque en este capítulo no se mencione la pongo igual, para que sepais como es.**

**Nada más. Os dejo ya leer el capítulo xD Un besazo a todas. Mil perdones por la espera y mil gracias por esperar!**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI- Dame una oportunidad**

**Habitación de los Merodeadores.**

-¡¡Laaa gallinaaa turuletaaa ha puesto un huevo, ha puesto dos, ha puesto treeeeeees!!  
-Seis años y no hemos conseguido que deje de cantar en la ducha –suspiró Remus. Estaba algo paliducho y las ojeras se le marcaban más que habitualmente. Se acercaba la luna llena.  
James respondió mientras rebuscaba en el armario.  
-Sí, y eso que hemos probado de todo. ¿Os acordáis que una vez hasta le lanzamos un hechizo sella-labios?  
-¡Pero Canuto se las apañó para deshacerlo! -rió Peter.  
-Me acuerdo, me acuerdo –Remus compuso una sonrisa torcida-. Y también me acuerdo de algo que siempre hace que al menos calle durante un rato…  
Le envió una significativa mirada a James. Este murmuró: "Ahh, ya lo sé" a la vez que un brillo travieso aparecía en sus ojos. Riéndose por lo bajini, sacó la varita y entreabrió con mucho cuidado la puerta del baño. Murmuró unas palabras. La reacción fue instantánea. Primero, un grito de sorpresa. Luego:  
-¡¡JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!!  
-¡Ha sido Remus!  
-¡Eeeeh!  
-Bueno, fue idea tuya...  
-¡ME DA IGUAL QUIEN HAYA SIDO PERO HACED QUE EL AGUA VUELVA A SALIR CALIENTE **YA**!

La voz de Sirius sonó atronadora, exhibiendo el auténtico poderío Black. Los otros merodeadores se descojonaban.  
De repente un bote de plástico pasó rozando la nariz de James. A Sirius se le acababa la paciencia.  
James se apresuró a deshacer el hechizo pues quería llegar al baile vivito y coleando.  
-Así me gusta –suspiró Sirius cuando el agua brotó caliente de nuevo.  
Mientras tanto Remus había cogido el bote y leyó en voz alta la etiqueta:  
-"Alisador extremo para puntas. Para magos que desean un cabello suave, liso y volátil" ¡Dios, Sirius! ¡No sabía que fueras tan pijo!  
Como respuesta Sirius empezó a cantar a voz en grito su propia versión de "los cochinillos se van a la cama". Dándolo por una causa perdida los otros tres continuaron lidiando con sus disfraces.  
Remus fue el primero en terminar; se despeinó con ambas manos y anunció que él ya estaba. Vestía unos pantalones y una camiseta, ambas prendas viejas y desgarradas, unas zapatillas manchadas de barro y una chaqueta de cuero desteñida y un poco rota.  
-Pero esas ropas –se extrañó Peter- no son de disfraz.  
-¡Ah, se me olvidaba!  
Sacó la varita y tras hacer unas cuantas florituras la ropa quedó impregnada de sangre en varios sitios. La ropa desgarrada y la sangre se sumaban a la palidez y las ojeras del chico y le daban un aspecto de muerto bastante realista.

-¡Tío, das cage! –admitió James.  
-Esa era la intención.  
-Yo también estoy -Peter se levantó para que pudieran ver su disfraz de pirata.  
Llevaba unas polainas negras que desaparecían bajo unas botas altas. Para la parte de arriba una camisa blanca y un chaleco marrón con adornos. Como punto final, un tricornio también marrón, un pañuelo rojo y un parche en el ojo derecho.  
James lo evaluó con la mirada:  
-Bueno, miedo no das pero te queda bien. ¡El pequeño Colagusano se hace mayor! -bromeó revolviéndole el pelo.  
Sirius salió del baño envuelto en una nube de vapor.  
-¡Anda! Me lleváis mucha ventaja –se quejó al verlos a todos con sus disfraces-. Enseguida os alcanzo.  
Corrió al armario y empezó a sacar ropas bastante extrañas. Por último emitiendo un gemido sacó una máscara del tamaño de varias cabezas.  
-¿Qué es eso, Canuto? –preguntó Peter.  
-Esto, querido Colagusano –Sirius mostró la máscara con una mueca de disgusto-, es el resultado de pasar una tarde en el mundo muggle con James Potter.  
-Eso, querido Colagusano –James se levantó con aire triunfal-, es el resultado de apostar que ligaría antes que _el irresistible _James Potter.  
-¿Apostaste que llevarías _eso_ al baile, Sirius? -Peter torció el gesto ante la vista de la máscara.  
-¡Quien iba a pensar que a la chica no le gustaran las películas románticas! ¡Siempre funciona!  
-_Siempre_ menos esta vez, Sirius. Te toca vestirte de _eso_. Por cierto, ¡¿alguien ha visto mi capa?! -James cambió de tema sonando _algo_ desesperado.

-¿Es eso que cuelga de la cortina? -señaló Peter.  
-¡Sí!-James cogió la capa - ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?  
Se echó la gruesa capa sobre los hombros, completando el disfraz. Llevaba una túnica azul oscuro enganchada con un viejo cinturón del que colgaba una enorme espada. Sobre ello, la capa que tanto le había costado encontrar.  
-Y por último… -James se inclinó intentando meter un aire teatral a la situación- mi antifaz.  
Un antifaz azul con detalles en plata ocultaba la mitad de su cara. (NdA: Se había puesto lentillas para la ocasión)  
Colagusano aplaudió fascinado. Remus asintió mostrando su aprobación. Y Sirius simplemente alzó la barbilla orgulloso y dijo:  
-En eso tengo suerte. Yo no tengo que llevar antifaz –se puso la famosa máscara-. ¡Tachán! ¿Qué os parece?  
-¡Asombrosamente ridículo! –James se echó sobre la cama descojonándose.  
-No tengas envidia, Jimmy.  
-Venga, ¿bajamos? –propuso Remus cansinamente.  
-Sí –aceptó Sirius-. ¡No! ¡Esperad!  
-¿Qué pasa ahora? –Remus rodó los ojos.

-El toque de gracia –Sirius se inclinó bajo la cama y sacó unas botellas de algo que, sin duda alguna, era alcohólico-. ¿Te acuerdas, Cornamenta?  
-¡Es verdad! ¡Pero yo este año no las llevo!  
-¡Ni yo! A nosotros ya nos conocen, siempre nos pillan. ¿Remus? –pidió con una sonrisa angelical.  
-Ah, no…¡Ni hablar! Este año voy con Lucía, no quiero meterme en líos.  
-Jo, ¿Peter?  
-¡No! A mí siempre me cogen. Además, este año he quedado con una chica.  
-Uyy, ¿sí? ¿Y quién es? –cotilleó Sirius.  
-Luego os lo digo que si no llegaré tarde –se escabulló rápidamente.  
-Juer, que rápido que es cuando quiere –se quejó James.  
-Pues sí. Bueno, ¿entonces quién las lleva? –Sirius levantó las botellas que entrechocaron peligrosamente- ¡Eeeoo! ¿Quién las lleva? –silencio. Sirius bufó- Ya las llevaré yo. Total, con este disfraz ni me reconocerán.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Habitación de las chicas.**

-¡¡Lily, sal de una vez!! Quiero ver tu disfraz –Lucía se movía por toda la habitación, incapaz de estarse quieta.  
-¡Que nooo! ¡Que aun no estoy!  
-¡Vamos! Al menos dinos de que vas disfrazada.  
-¡Luego!  
-Luci –Dagmar, más calmada, se retocaba el pelo frente al espejo-, si no te estás quieta te vas a…  
_Caer_. Lucía había tropezado con el borde de su vestido y había caído al suelo.  
-¡Mierda! –se quejó- El vestido es demasiado largo.  
-Tú misma lo elegiste.  
-Pero no pensaba que resultaría tan difícil andar con él –replicó como si fuera obvio.  
-Anda –suspiró Dagmar -, ¿me ayudas con esto?  
-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Lucía correteó hacia ella.  
-Engánchamelas en el pelo.  
Lucía levantó una hebra con florecillas secas enganchadas:  
-¿Flores marchitas? ¿De qué demonios vas disfrazada?  
-¿No lo adivinas? –preguntó Dagmar dándose la vuelta y colocándose un antifaz dorado sobre los ojos.

Lucía miró fijamente el traje de Dagmar durante un rato. Era un vestido largo, de color blanco envejecido, con algunos detalles en dorado. Además, Dagmar le había añadido unas manchas rojas en algunas partes para que simularan sangre. Las mangas eran anchas y vaporosas y la falda acababa en puntas desiguales, como si estuviese raída. El pelo lo llevaba totalmente liso y como maquillaje se había puesto algo para parecer aun más blanca de lo habitual y los labios de un rosa claro.  
Después de mirarlo minuto y medio, cuando la expresión de Dagmar empezaba a ser peligrosa, Lucía se rindió.  
-¡Soy el fantasma de una sacerdotisa! –casi lloriqueó Dag.  
-Ahh, claro –Lucía decidió concentrarse en las flores- Sí, claro, claro. No entiendo como no se me había ocurrido antes.  
-¿Y tú de qué vas? –dijo dispuesta a devolverle la jugada- ¿De mujer que se ha caído en un saco de harina?  
-¡Nooo! Mira, si es súper fácil.  
Lucía paró quieta para que Dagmar pudiera observar bien su vestido. Éste era de un brillante color rojo. La parte de arriba la formaba un corpiño con escote palabra de honor. La de abajo era una ancha falda con gran cantidad de volantes y lazadas. En el pelo, se había hecho un semirrecogido que dejaba parte de su cabello caer en suaves ondas por la espalda. El maquillaje, sin embargo, era lo primero que había llamado la atención a Dagmar, pues Lucía, habitualmente morena, estaba ahora totalmente blanca exceptuando las mejillas rosas y los labios y las uñas rojos.

-Pues no lo veo. Lo siento.  
-Soy una muñeca de porcelana –dijo secamente.  
-¿Una muñeca de porcelana? Luci, se supone que tiene que dar miedo.  
-Las muñecas de porcelana **DAN** miedo. De pequeña mi madre me tuvo que quitar todas las muñecas del cuarto porque sino yo no podía dormir. Ala, esto ya está –dijo colocando la última flor.  
-Bien, pues yo ya estoy. ¿Tú?  
-También. Pues sólo queda Lily –Lucía se volvió a la puerta del baño- ¡¡Lils!! No nos obligaras a echar la puerta abajo, ¿verdad?

_Click_. La puerta se abrió.  
-Impacientes –sonrió Lily.  
Tras superar la conmoción inicial Lucía se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja.  
-¡Oh, Lily, estás preciosa! ¡De verdad!  
Cuando deshizo el abrazo Lily miró a Dagmar en busca de su opinión.  
-Por una vez creo que la loca tiene razón.  
Lucía le sacó la lengua.  
-Anda, vamos abajo que nos estarán esperando –dijo.  
-Os esperarán a vosotras porque lo que es a mí… no conseguí pareja –Lily desvió la mirada.  
-¿Y eso?  
-No sé. Supongo que por si les pasaba lo mismo que a Michael Adams y John Ohell –dijo recordando a los que fueron su pareja en los últimos años. Misteriosamente ambos sufrieron unos "accidentes" después del baile.  
-Ah, claro... Pues no importa porque con pareja o no esta noche seguro que arrasas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sala común de Gryffindor.**

James y Remus esperaban sentados en uno de los sofás. Sirius se había marchado enseguida con Lizzie, una de sus más devotas fans. Peter ya se había ido cuando bajaron.  
Estaban en silencio, demasiado nerviosos como para hablar, cuando la puerta de un dormitorio se abrió y aparecieron Lucía, Dagmar y Lily. Remus y James se levantaron enseguida en cuanto las vieron.  
El rostro de Lucía se iluminó cuando vio a Remus. Hasta entonces no había estado completamente segura de si Remus iría al baile. Lily, al contrario, se paró en seco al ver a James y miró a Dagmar como diciendo "¿Te espera a ti?". Ella negó con la cabeza y susurró:  
-No, no. Yo voy con Mark.

_Maravillosa_. Lily estaba simplemente maravillosa con su largo vestido de corte gótico. Llevaba el cabello recogido exceptuando unos rizos que caían sobre su cuello, contrastando el ardiente rojo sobre el resplandeciente blanco de su piel.

_Una vampiresa._ El disfraz parecía hecho expresamente para ella. Lily era una perfecta vampira. Seductora, altiva, inalcanzable… letal.  
El mundo pareció detenerse mientras bajaba las escaleras. Los ojos verdes, graves, fijos en James. Y bajo esa mirada él se sintió pequeño, insignificante. ¿Qué tenía esa pelirroja que tanto le intimidaba?

-Has venido –Lucía sonrió.  
-¿No pesarías que te iba a dejar plantada?  
-Tenía mis dudas la verdad.  
-Supongo que tenías motivos –admitió Remus algo ruborizado-. No me comporté muy bien la última vez que nos vimos ¿verdad?  
-No te preocupes. Has venido, y eso es lo que cuenta.  
-De todas maneras… perdona.  
-Remus –suspiró rodando los ojos-, está olvidado. Dios, este antifaz no podía ser más complicado de poner ¿verdad? –se quejó cuando las cintas de la máscara se le enredaron por quinta vez.

Al ver sus frustrados esfuerzos Remus se situó detrás de ella y tomó entre sus dedos las cintas que sujetaban la máscara rosa. Enseguida notó como el cuerpo de Lucía se tensaba, alterado por su cercanía. Percibió como sus propios sentidos se agudizaban, estimulados por el lobo que se agitaba en su interior. Todo adquiría ahora una nueva dimensión; los contrastes y las sombras cambiaban, los olores eran profundos y penetrantes, los ruidos le golpeaban por todos lados. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente y en un momento todo volvió a la normalidad.  
Por suerte Lucía no se había dado cuenta de nada. Remus le colocó el antifaz lo más rápido posible y se apartó. ¿Sería algún día capaz de controlar los instintos del lobo cuando se acercaba demasiado a Lucía? O, ¿siempre que superara esa distancia iban a adueñarse de él los instintos animales y puramente pasionales de la bestia? Era algo que tenía que aprender a controlar. No podía dar paso al lobo estando tan cerca de ella…

-Lilianne Evans, ¿me concedes el honor de ser tu acompañante esta noche?  
-¿¡Queeee?!  
Lily parpadeó pues de otra manera los ojos se le hubieran salido de las órbitas. Se había extrañado al ver a Potter esperando en la sala común. Había temido que montara una escena como esa cuando vio sus ojos clavados en ella. Había estado a punto de salir corriendo cuando Potter -¡obstruyéndole el paso porque si no se hubiera ido!- le había cogido la mano y se había arrodillado enfrente de ella. Y esa frase, esa frase era ya demasiado como para soportarlo silenciosamente

-¿¡Estás loco?! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que tenga el mínimo deseo de pasar toda una noche contigo?  
Sus ojos chispeaban como siempre lo hacían cuando lo veían a él. Con furia. Odio. Rencor. ¿Por qué siempre le miraba de la misma manera? ¿Tanto le odiaba? Por un momento James deseó darse media vuelta y decir "Siento haberte molestado, Lily. Ya me voy". Era tan difícil soportar su odio. Tan doloroso. Pero James era fuerte. James era un luchador. Al menos eso se decía a si mismo…Y lo pensaba demostrar.  
Se levantó para situarse a su mismo nivel. Apenas unos milímetros de distancia entre los dos. Lily dio un respingo y se echó un paso atrás. Como una cervatilla asustada, una presa acorralada entre el acantilado y el cazador.

-Lily, jamás me has dado una oportunidad. ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Cómo puedo darte tanto… asco, si ni siquiera me conoces? –su voz denotaba dolor. Palabras crudas y sinceras que se abrían paso entre sus entrañas para ocupar el aire que los separaba- Nunca me has dejado hablarte. Siempre te separabas de mí. Yo soy la peste, la inmundicia que tú debes evitar. ¿Por qué, Lily? ¿Por qué siempre te apartas de mí con insultos y sarcasmos?  
Lily permanecía incapaz de reaccionar. Nunca se habría imaginado que el idiota de Potter tuviera espacio para albergar dentro de sí tales sentimientos. A decir verdad, nunca se había parado a pensar como se sentía James…  
-¿Ni siquiera vas a darme una oportunidad? –el susurro roto quebró el aire.  
Lily desvió los ojos lentamente hasta encontrarse con la mirada oscura que siempre intentaba evitar.  
-Sí.  
James frunció el ceño.  
-¿Sí a qué?  
-Sí. Voy al baile contigo.  
Le tendió una mano, que James se quedó mirando un momento, tratando de asimilar la respuesta que le había dado. ¿Había oído bien o se lo había imaginado todo? Levantó la mirada hacia su rostro, donde encontró la respuesta. Una sonrisa, pequeña y aun algo escondida, pero que al fin y al cabo, existía. Y se la estaba dedicando a él y únicamente a él.

**Fotos:**

**-Chicos:  
****Disfraz Peter-- img135.imageshack.us/img135/2350/trajepeterfr6.jpg  
Disfraz James--img135.imageshack.us/img135/8320/trajejamesum4.jpg  
****Máscara James-- ****img362.imageshack.us/img362/3103/mascarajameshn1.jpg**  
**El famoso disfraz de Sirius xD-- ****img135.imageshack.us/img135/2374/trajesiriuscy8.jpg**

**-Chicas:  
Disfraz Dagmar-- img225.imageshack.us/img225/2038/vestidodagmar2pg4.jpg  
Máscara Dagmar-- img362.imageshack.us/img362/9237/mscaradagmarzq4.jpg  
Peinado Dagmar-- img225.imageshack.us/img225/9929/peinadodagmar2rs1.jpg  
Disfraz Lucía-- img135.imageshack.us/img135/9445/vestidolucia2bs3.jpg  
Máscara Lucía-- img135.imageshack.us/img135/1269/mscaralucaae1.jpg  
Peinado Lucía-- img225.imageshack.us/img225/2599/peinadolucia1by0.jpg  
Disfraz Lily-- img362.imageshack.us/img362/7523/vestidolilycn5.png****  
Máscara Lily-- img135.imageshack.us/img135/6784/mascaralilyge9.jpg  
Peinado Lily-- img225.imageshack.us/img225/3222/peinadolilyoy4.jpg**


	17. Cap17: ¿Qué se esconde bajo una máscara?

**(NdA): Antes de nada, perdonad por la ausencia. La verdad es que no tengo excusa. No me pregunteis cómo pudo pasar pero se me olvidó por completo que no había puesto el capi aquí (tambien tengo el fic en otras webs). Lo siento mucho :S Tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que se molestaron en dejarme un review: Saiyury11 y Rianne Black. Ahora me dejo de rollos y no os hago esperar más =) Nos vemos abajo n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII- ¿Qué se oculta bajo una máscara? (parte 1)**

Cuando los alumnos entraron en el Gran Comedor les costó un segundo reconocer la sala donde comían todos los días del curso. El techo embrujado mostraba el cielo nocturno cuajado de estrellas. El mismo hechizo había sido aplicado a las paredes donde, de vez en cuando, aparecía una estrella fugaz. Del techo colgaban adornos con forma de calabazas, murciélagos, fantasmas… Las cuatro mesas de las casas habían desaparecido y en su lugar habían colocado mesitas pequeñas para dos o cuatro personas. Sobre estas, unas velas en forma de calabaza alumbraban el lugar con llamas naranjas. Al fondo, un espacio vacío delimitaba la pista de baile.

Algunos jóvenes ya se habían sentado. Lily reconoció, con cierta dificultad a causa de las luces tenues y las estrechas rendijas de su antifaz, a Remus y Lucía, sentados el uno enfrente del otro en una mesa para cuatro personas. En otra mesa vio a Sirius sentado con Lizzie Strong. Sobre la mesa de estos descansaba lo que parecía ser una barbuda cabeza de plástico...

-¿Dónde quieres que nos sentemos? –preguntó James.  
¿A solas con Potter? ¿Con Remus y Lucía? ¿O con Black y Strong? No le hizo falta pensarlo mucho.  
-Vamos con Lucía.  
-Como desees, princesa -los ojos de Lily chispearon con sorpresa, recordando la famosa frase de "La Princesa Prometida".

James la tomó de la mano y la guió entre las mesas. Lily pensó un momento en soltarse y decirle que podía andar sola, pero… ¿por qué? Tampoco había hecho nada malo… ¿verdad? Estaba tan confundida, tan sorprendida por el comportamiento del joven, que apenas se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la mesa.  
-¿Podemos sentarnos? –preguntó.  
Lucía enseguida la tomó del brazo diciéndole:  
-¡Claro! ¡Eso no se pregunta! Tú aquí a mi lado, Lils.

Mientras tanto James se sentó al lado de Remus. Ambos se quitaron los antifaces y los dejaron sobre la mesa, junto a los de Lucía y Remus. Durante un momento se hizo el silencio. Era una situación tan extraña estar sentados juntos que ninguno sabía que decir. Al final James rompió el silencio con una carcajada:  
-¡Lunático! ¡Mira con quien va Peter! Es la Baby.

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta donde Peter se encontraba cogido al brazo de una chica más alta que él y vestida de ninfa.  
Lily se volvió y secamente se dirigió a James:  
-Sophie es una chica estupenda, y muy simpática. Y, sin duda, es mucho más madura que tú.

Remus y Lucía se volvieron y pasaron la mirada del uno al otro. Lily miraba fijamente a James, esperando su respuesta. Éste, por su lado, carraspeó y bajó la cabeza avergonzado, murmurando algo ininteligible. Remus se inclinó sobre él y le susurró al oído:  
-Minutos con Lily: dos. Meteduras de pata: una.  
Como respuesta James le dio un pisotón y le susurró "¡Cállate!"

Aprovechando que los chicos estaban distraídos discutiendo, Lucía se acercó a Lily y le preguntó al oído:  
-Lily, ¿cómo es que has venido con Potter?  
Lily apoyó la mejilla en la mano:  
-No lo sé, es que me lo pidió tan… parecía tan sincero –sonrió ante lo que se le acababa de ocurrir-. Parecía como si de verdad yo le gustase, como si me quisiera de verdad…  
-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no sea así? –sonrió Lucía volviendo a su sitio.  
-Sólo soy un capricho –susurró sin que nadie la oyera.

__ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __

Peter apartó la silla para que Sophie se sentara.  
-Gracias –dijo ella alisándose el vestido azul.  
Peter sonrió mientras se sentaba en su propio sitio. Había elegido una mesa para dos, así podría estar a solas con Sophie. Lo cierto es que aunque se lo pasara muy bien con sus amigos y nunca -en otras circunstancias- renegaría de su compañía, esa noche prefería estar a solas con Sophie. No le apetecía estar rodeado de los Merodeadores. No quería pasar a segundo plano una vez más…

Sophie estaba preciosa con su vestido de puntas celestes, su pelo suelto con brillos plateados, azules y verdes, imitando el mar, y su… faltaba algo... Mierda, sabía que se le olvidaría algo. Con disimulo, aprovechando que la joven estaba distraída estudiando la vajilla de plata, sacó una rosa blanca del interior de su chaleco. Gimió cuando vio el pobre estado en que se encontraba. Tendría que haberse imaginado que permanecer tanto tiempo aplastada la estropearía. Bueno, _no problem_, pensó. La retocó un poco por los dedos y lista.

-Sophie –llamó levantándose.  
Sophie le miró un poco extrañada mientras él se acercaba y se arrodillaba enfrente de ella. Peter le tendió la rosa con la mano algo temblorosa. ¿Cómo era la cita que le había recomendado Remus?  
-Te regalo esta belleza aunque su flor no puede compararse con la tuya. No, espera. No era así –volvió a empezar-. Te regalo esta rosa… aunque su belleza no puede compararse con la tuya.  
-Muchas gracias, Peter –sonrió tomando la rosa y colocándosela en el pelo-. ¿Me queda bien?  
-A ti todo te queda bien –lo soltó sin pensar, pero no se arrepintió cuando vio la sonrisa radiante y el tenue "gracias" que le dirigió Sophie.

__ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __

Dagmar suspiró profundamente. La reacción de Mark no se hizo esperar:  
-¿Estás bien? –la observó con ojos atentos bajo su antifaz de El Zorro- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?  
-No, Mark, estoy bien. Vamos al baile de una vez. A este paso no vamos a llegar nunca.

Mark se apartó, dolido por el tono de voz tan seco que había utilizado. Por un momento Dagmar se sintió culpable. ¿Qué le había hecho él? Nada. Mark únicamente se preocupaba por tratarla como un ángel, por que no le faltara de nada, por que todo fuese perfecto. Entonces, ¿por qué le hastiaba tanto? ¿Por qué continuamente intentaba mantener una distancia entre los dos? ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? ¿Qué era lo que no funcionaba? No le hizo falta pensar mucho para saberlo. La razón estaba ahí, delante de sus ojos, como siempre lo había estado.

No le quería. Siempre lo había sabido. Desde el principio supo que el aburrimiento, la rutina no tardarían mucho en aparecer. Que llegaría el momento en que sus caricias y sus besos se harían insoportables. Y sin embargo aceptó. Aceptó lo que sabía una pobre y corta relación por vivir la ilusión del amor correspondido por unos breves momentos.

Ahora esos momentos habían terminado. La ilusión se había desvanecido. No quedaba amor, ni siquiera el suficiente como para fingir. O al menos eso pensaba ella. Cuando Mark, alertado por su mirada triste, le tomó la mano para reconfortarla, se le partió el corazón a trozos. Porque él la quería. La quería de verdad. Y ella no podía soportarlo. No sólo era la angustia de estar con la persona equivocada, por tener que esconder los verdaderos sentimientos bajo una coraza de duro metal, por tener que conformarse con una falsa felicidad. Ahora se sumaba a todo ello el dolor que sin duda le iba a causar a él.

¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía una noche para decidirse. Cuando terminase, decidiría si continuar con una relación falsa, o terminar con ella. O lo que es lo mismo, decidiría si prefería la felicidad de los demás, o la suya propia…

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor Dagmar fue directamente hacia las mesas de cuatro personas, buscando con la mirada algún conocido con quien poder sentarse. Al menos no tendría que pasar toda la noche a solas con Mark.  
Buscó a Lily y a Lucía para sentarse con alguna de ellas, pero descubrió amargamente que se habían sentado juntas y ya no quedaba espacio para ella. Mierda, ¿y con quien se sentaba ahora? Para colmo la mayoría de la gente se había sentado ya y quedaban pocos sitios vacios. Desesperada, miró por todas partes. ¡Tenía que haber algún sitio!  
Mark le toco el hombro y señaló una mesa donde se sentaban Robert Cole y Sarah Brown, compañeros suyos de Quidditch. Quedaban dos sitios vacios.  
-¿Vamos a sentarnos con Robert y Sarah?  
Dagmar no se sorprendió de que fuera él el que lo propusiera. Mark no era tonto. Se había dado cuenta de que ella lo que buscaba era no estar a solas con él. Sintiéndose aun más culpable aceptó y fueron a sentarse junto a la pareja.

__ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __

-Liz, cariño, ¿me cambias el sitio?  
Sirius compuso su mejor sonrisa, aquella a la que ninguna chica se podía resistir.  
-Bueno… -accedió encogiéndose de hombros- ¿pero para qué?  
-Tengo que controlar a James –soltó una risita mientras se sentaba en su nuevo asiento. Desde allí tenía una vista completa de la mesa de Remus y James y, más lejos, de la de Peter.  
-Ah, he visto que Jamie por fin ha conseguido salir con esa comelibros de Evans.

Sirius percibió la poca gracia que le hacía que James estuviera con Lily. Seguro que por culpa de "esa comelibros" la había rechazado muchas veces. Se abstuvo de comentar nada; no quería molestar a la rubia y que el baile acabara antes de empezar. Bueno, eso a él, porque a James, según veía, le estaba yendo bastante bien. Según parecía James estaba contando alguna anécdota y Lily se estaba riendo.  
-Increíble… -murmuró. La pelirroja riéndose de alguna gracia de James. ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco!

Por otro lado, Remus parecía algo distante, hundido en sus pensamientos. "Como siempre. Está con una chica guapísima, de la que además está colado hasta los huesos, y el muy tonto se queda callado. ¡Será imbécil!"  
En otra mesa Peter estaba callado, con la mirada absorta, escuchando lo que le decía Sophie. Sirius sonrió. Hacían buena pareja, los dos. Tan distintos en apariencia, tan parecidos en el fondo. Al fin Peter había encontrado a la mujer adecuada. Miró a Lizzie y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando encontraría él a la suya…

Sin pensarlo su vista recayó sobre una cabellera perfectamente peinada. Dagmar estaba sentada con unos amigos, miembros del equipo de Gryffindor. A su lado había un asiento vacío. ¿Es que había ido sin pareja? Sirius enarcó una ceja, extrañado.  
-Sirius… -Liz le miró reprobatoriamente con los brazos cruzados.  
-¿Pasa algo, nena?  
Haciendo morritos respondió:  
-¿Vas a estar toda la noche observando a los demás y pasando de mí?  
-¡Oh, cariño, claro que no! –acercándola le dio un corto beso en los labios- Pero entiéndelo, son mis amigos… Tengo que saber si están bien.

Lizzie sonrió afectadamente. Al menos parecía haberse quedado contenta, así que Sirius volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Dagmar. Allí había aparecido un chico, "Trevor…", reconoció frunciendo el ceño. Le tendió un vaso a Dagmar y se sentó a su lado.  
Por lo visto no es que la rubia no tuviera pareja, sino que ésta había ido a por las bebidas… De mal humor Sirius pegó un trago de su propio vaso.  
-¡¡Cleo!!

El repentino grito le hizo atragantarse. Tosiendo, Sirius buscó el origen del sonido.  
Lizzie estaba saludando con la mano a una chica castaña, de rasgos mediterráneos, bastante guapa, para que negarlo. Cuando ella y su pareja se acercaron Sirius reconoció a Cleo Peretti, declarada oficialmente loca por los Merodeadores.

Liz se levantó y le dio dos efusivos besos a su amiga. Luego le presentó a Sirius, aunque no hacía falta ya que se conocían de sobras, incluso el año pasado habían salido un par de semanas. De todas maneras Cleo parecía haberlo olvidado y se mostró encantada de darle dos besos al merodeador.

-Oye, ¿por qué no os sentáis con nosotros? –ofreció Liz al oír que Cleo y su pareja, un tío disfrazado de faraón, aun no tenían mesa- Hay dos sillas libres.  
-No queremos molestar –dijo el egipcio, al que obviamente no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea.  
Cleo le envió una mirada enfadada:  
-Charles, ¿qué te cuesta?  
Bajando la voz inútilmente el tal Charles contestó:  
-Hombre… prefiero sentarme a solas contigo, la verdad.  
-¡Pues yo prefiero sentarme con mi amiga! –desconsideradamente se sentó al lado de Liz y las dos sonrieron radiantes.  
Charles, de muy mala gana, se sentó al lado de Sirius sin abrir la boca. Éste, por su lado, pasó la mirada de Liz a Cleo una y otra vez. Había algo que no le gustaba de ellas. Tenían demasiada complicidad… Esas miradas que se lanzaban, ¿a qué se debían?

**

* * *

**

**(****NdA): Ahí se queda! En el próximo capítulo veremos ya el baile en sí. Unas aclaraciones sobre el fic (no es nada esencial así que quien no quiera que no lo lea que no se va a perder nada^^). Como veis Lily sigue empeñada en que solamente es un capricho para James. Este hace todo lo posible por gustarle a Lily. ¿Lo conseguirá? :s  
****Por otra parte estan Peter y Sophie. He intentado dar un ambiente de timidez a su cita. :) Ninguno de los dos sabe bien que hacer. Peter intenta separarse de los merodeadores pues piensa que ellos son los "no va más" de Hogwarts y que pasará desapercibido si esta a su lado, a pesar de que Sophie ya le dijo en su momento que le prefería a él. Tiene complejo de inferioridad xD Siempre me lo he imaginado así...  
Con Mark y Dagmar creo que está todo claro. Ella no le quiere a él, incluso cuando aceptó salir con él no le queria. Como ya sabemos está enamorada de James ^^ Dios, ahora que lo pienso menudo culebron he montado!!! xD Y por ultimo, Sirius con la super-mega-osea-guay de Liz Strong. Aclaración! Lizzie NO es su novia; simplemente el rollo que se ha buscado para la noche del baile. No podia imaginarme a Sirius yendo sin pareja xD Y, ¿qué es lo que traman Lizzie y la otra super-mega-osea-guay de Cleo? Eso para el proximo cap =D Un beso a todas y gracias por esperar!! Quien tuviera vuestra paciencia...!! :D**

**Reviews please!! *.***


	18. Cap18: ¿Qué se esconde bajo una máscara?

**Capítulo XVIII- ¿Qué se oculta bajo una máscara? (parte 2)**

Tengo que admitir que la cena, para mi sorpresa y mi mayor desconcierto, estaba siendo un éxito. Había imaginado que ésta sería una noche para olvidar y, sin embargo, me encuentro con todo lo contrario. Aunque al principio todos estábamos bastante tensos pronto, más concretamente, cuando aparecieron ante nosotros bandejas de manjares de Halloween –traducción: puré de "cerebro de acromántula", gelatina de "moco de troll", etc.-, empezamos a hablar y a reír. Incluso me sorprendí a mí misma haciendo una broma con Potter, quien me lo iba a decir.

La noche cada vez iba a mejor. Lucía estaba tan feliz que no me hubiera extrañado si de repente se hubiera elevado en una nube de color rosa. A Remus se le veía relajado, tranquilo y, por una vez, sin preocupaciones. Y James era… otra persona. O al menos así lo veía yo. Era atento, amable y, sobretodo, no se comportaba como si creyera que éramos los más afortunados del mundo por pasar una noche con el codiciado y seductor James Potter. Había dejado de ser Dios Potter para convertirse en una persona, James.

Mientras esos pensamientos cruzaban mi mente lo estaba observando fijamente. Estaba tan metida en mis reflexiones que no me daba cuenta de ello. Así fue hasta que James me descubrió y me sonrió con una mezcla de afecto y diversión. Para disimular lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle de malas maneras: "¿Me pasas esa cosa verde?" Él me acercó un plato de algo que, si creyera en lo paranormal, diría que eran muslitos de alien, aun con la misma sonrisa estúpida.  
_¿Puedes dejar de sonreír y de mirarme de esa forma de una vez?_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Me estaba empezando a cansar... Lizzie y Cleo no paraban de echarse miraditas y sonreír sin motivo aparente. Si no las conociera diría que tenían un rollo. Charles no hablaba para nada. Supongo que tenía tantas ganas como yo de que se acabara la cena. Pero él lo que quería era irse con Cleo –lo entiendo, la chica no está para nada mal. Yo de lo que tenía ganas era de ir a buscar a James y joder un poco a los Slytherins. ¡Qué difícil es tenerlos a dos metros y no poder ni lanzarles un pequeeeeño chorrito de agua! La vida es dura, Sirius –como me decía mi padre hace ya bastante.

Por fin llegaron los postres ¡Montañas y montañas de chocolate! Boles de caramelos y tartas. De fresa, manzana, turrón… Aunque nunca lo diga, admiro a los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, ¡son mis héroes! ¿Qué sería de mí sin ellos?

Lizzie y Cleo apenas comieron postres. "La línea, Sirius, la línea...". Cosa que me alegró bastante, pues si ellas comían menos, yo comía más. Pero llegó un momento en que en mi estómago no podía entrar nada más, así que tuve que ceder y, con mucho dolor, dejé a los pobres dulces abandonados. "_Después vendré a por vosotros, no os preocupéis"_, me despedí mientras Lizzie tiraba de mi brazo para que la sacara a bailar.

Pero antes tenía que hacer una cosa. Mucha gente ya se había levantado y empezaban a moverse por la pista de baile. Era el momento justo para mi plan. No sería lo mismo sin mi compañero de maldades, que no parecía muy dispuesto a acompañarme. Pero no, yo no estaba dispuesto a quedarme sin diversión y, mucho menos, a que James me abandonara por culpa de unos ojos verdes.

Cuando me estaba acercando a la mesa de James éste me hizo señales disimuladas para que me fuera. Me hice el distraído, como si no me enterara.

-¡Lily! –dije con mi mejor sonrisa, esa que me gusta tanto practicar- ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?

-¿Ahora eres maître, Black?

-Amo tu buen humor, pelirroja… ¿James, te importaría venir un momento?

James sonrió, a sabiendas de lo que pensaba hacer. Como igualmente sabía que no se iba a negar. Así fue, enseguida se levantó y echándome el brazo sobre los hombros me dijo:

-Ya te dije que hoy no quería meterme en líos.

-¡Vamos, Prongs! Esto no es un "lío". Esto es un favor que les hacemos a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Pero si nos pillan nos vamos a quedar sin baile. Y, la verdad, no tengo ganas de que esto se acabe.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien? –sonreí mientras mi amigo echaba miraditas hacia su mesa, donde Lily competía con Remus y Lucía por coger más dulces.

-Sirius… ¡estoy con Lily! –contestó mirando aún hacia su mesa- Y no me ha llamado idiota ni nada parecido en toda la noche. ¿Cómo no me lo voy a estar pasando bien?

-No sé como la aguantas –bromeé.

-Es fascinante… -James me miró sonriendo como un estúpido.

-¡Oh, no! Nunca pensé que vería esa sonrisa en un merodeador.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?! –abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, entre sorprendido y asustado.

-James –le cogí de los hombros con expresión grave, aunque tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírme-, siento decirte esto pero… ¡estás completa y estúpidamente enamorado!

Ahora la cara de James era un poema y yo no pude aguantar más y empecé a reírme como un loco.

-Venga, calla ya, Padfoot –James me arreó un capón, bromeando y aun con esa sonrisa tan extraña. La verdad es que mi amigo empezaba a asustarme… ¿Y si Lily y él se casaban y James se convertía en un barrigudo con cinco hijos y un perro?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_No te muevas. No dejes de mirarla. Ella no se va a mover hasta que tú lo hagas. Concéntrate. Estate preparado para, cuando llegué el momento, ser el más rápido._

-Chicos –Lucía suspiró divertida-, sólo es una bruja de chocolate. ¡Si seguro que ya estáis hartos!

Lily y yo desviamos la mirada hacia ella apenas por una milésima de segundo. Inmediatamente volvimos a nuestra posición inicial. Tensamente sentados, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. Con el premio a igual distancia de los dos.

-Lucía –Lily habló sin perder la concentración-, es la **última** brujita de chocolate. Están deliciosas, Remus sabe que me encantan y me la quiere quitar… -casi lloriqueó.

-Tú te has comido más –dije sin inmutarme.

-Pero tú te acabaste los tofes.

-¡Esto no tiene sentido! –rió Lucía- De veras que sois complicados, eh? Tan serios y responsables algunas veces y otras, parecéis niños.

Los dos giramos la cabeza a la vez (suerte para mí, sino me hubiera quedado sin brujita) y gritamos:

-¡Lucía, esto es muy serio!

-Vale, vale, ya no me meto… -dijo levantando las manos.

Y entonces… vi mi oportunidad. Acercándose a la mesa con paso campante. Lo vi como si fuera a cámara lenta. La bruja de chocolate sería mía, estaba seguro.

Cuando James se sentó, antes de que pudiera decir "hola" solté bien alto para que me oyeran todos:

-¡James, dile algo a tu novia!

La reacción de Lily fue instantánea. Levantó la cabeza tan violentamente que por un momento temí que se rompiera alguna vértebra. Abrió los ojos, como si se le fueran a salir de las órbitas, y su cara quedó del mismo tono que su cabello. Gritó:

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO!

Aproveché la oportunidad y enseguida, la brujita fue mía.

Dándose cuenta del engaño Lily sollozó:

-¡Remus…! ¡Eso es trampa! –al ver que yo iba a comerme la chocolatina sin hacerle caso, continuó- ¡Remus!

Estaba a punto de compadecerme de ella y darle media brujita cuando, por segunda vez en la noche, James me salvó. Cogiendo a Lily de la mano le susurró algo al oído. No sé qué es lo que le dijo pero Lily se levantó y le siguió al centro de la pista de baile.

-Ya te vale, Remus. Pobre Lily… -me regañó Lucía medio en broma.

-Jo, aun me hareis sentir culpable… -bajé la vista, avergonzado.

-Venga –Lucía se levantó y cogió su máscara, colocándosela como si fuera una actriz de cine- _Let's go dance!_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Que conste que solo acepto bailar contigo por no estar cerca de Lupin!

-Eres una golosa... –sonreí colocando una mano en su cintura-. Y una cabezota.

-Tú no hables –puso su mano en mi hombro-. Me han contado que una vez comiste tanto helado de vainilla que terminaste vomitando en medio de la heladería de Florean Fortescue.

-Eso es una leyenda _Hogwartsina_ –contesté sonrojándome como un tomate Cherry.

-Ya, claro… Y yo me lo monto con el Barón Sanguinario.

Al final me rendí:

-¡Vale, es verdad! Pero fue por una apuesta. Y el helado era de nata y caramelo.

Lily sonrió triunfalmente.

-¿Y tú cómo te has enterado de eso? –pregunté.

-Lo siento, James, pero cualquier cosa que hagas, la gente se va a enterar. A las barbies sólo les falta colocar fotógrafos profesionales detrás de ti.

No me pasó por alto que había dicho James, y no Potter. Sonreí al pensarlo y sin poderlo evitar vinieron a mi mente las palabras de Sirius: _"¡Estás completa y estúpidamente enamorado!"_ Si esto es el amor, he de decir que me encanta.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La noche, la luna, las estrellas… Todo era precioso esa noche. El aire frío me golpeaba las mejillas, sonrojadas por el ardor del baile. Pero no me importaba. A decir verdad, agradecía su contacto fresco y revitalizante después del calor del comedor.

-Sophie…

Giré la cabeza al oír mi nombre. Peter, un poco apartado, parecía debatirse consigo mismo.

-Dime –murmuré acercándome. Mi largo vestido de ninfa rozó el suelo, causando un sonido sibilante, como el roce del agua.

-¿Sabes? Ésta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz. Y menos en un baile –sonrió, supongo que recordando los bailes pasados.

Me senté en la hierba húmeda y le cogí la mano, tirando levemente de ella para que Peter se sentara a mi lado.

-Yo nunca había ido a un baile –murmuré en voz tan baja que dudé de que me hubiera oído.

Peter sonrió cálidamente y me envolvió mi mano con las suyas. Estaban calientes. Contrastaban con mis manos frías y me transferían tanto su calor como su cariño.

-Si te hubiera conocido antes no hubiera permitido que faltaras a ningún baile. Tampoco hubiera permitido que no fueras conmigo –bromeó.

Reí, agradeciéndole en silencio que quitara tensión al tema.

-¿Sabes? –repitió- Tengo diecisiete años y nunca he tenido novia –le miré, sorprendida por su sinceridad-. James y Sirius siempre me estaban diciendo que saliera a buscar chicas. Incluso a veces eran ellos los que me las buscaban. Una vez hasta organizaron una especie de subasta en la que yo era el lote, claro.

-¿Hicieron eso? –supongo que mi cara de incredulidad debió ser demasiado porque Peter rompió a reír.

-Sí. Fue con buena intención.

-Y… ¿las chicas pujaban?

-Algunas –se encogió de hombros-.

Después de una pausa continuó con la historia, donde yo le había interrumpido.

-Pero todas las citas que tenía era más por complacerlos a ellos que por mí. La mayoría de las chicas lo único que querían era tener enchufe con James y con Sirius. Y las que no… bueno, nunca estuve muy a gusto con ellas.

Le miré expectante. Peter se acercó.

-Contigo es diferente, Sophie. Contigo estoy cómodo, puedo hablar de cualquier cosa… Contigo puedo ser yo.

Mi respiración se fue volviendo agitada. Me emocionaba, pero también me asustaba. Yo nunca había estado con un chico. Nadie me había hablado como él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Nunca había tenido a nadie tan cerca. Eso me abrumaba. No sabía qué hacer…

-Estuve mucho tiempo observándote en la biblioteca antes de conseguir decirte algo. Sabía que debía hablarte, no podía dejarte marchar así como así, pero siempre que lo intentaba me daban tembleques en las piernas, no me salía la voz… -sonrió- Estaba seguro de que ibas a ser algo muy importante en mi vida. Sophie…

No. Sabía lo que iba a decir y tenía miedo. Sabía lo que sentía él pero, ¿qué sentía yo? Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía me levanté bruscamente.

-¿Te parece que volvamos dentro? Aquí empieza a hacer frío.

Entré rápidamente en el vestíbulo, atravesándolo sin mirar atrás por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar. Estaba segura de haber herido los sentimientos de Pete. ¿Quién no se hubiera sentido dolido después de rechazarle de manera tan brusca? Me maldecí a mí misma por ser tan cobarde…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La verdad, me siento culpable por lo que hice esa noche. No. No es sólo por esa noche. La cosa venía de antes. ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no me detuve a pensar en cómo se sentiría él? Aunque sólo hubiera sido un segundo… creo que habría sido suficiente para darme cuenta del daño que podía hacerle. Sólo tengo una manera de justificarme, y sé que no es para nada suficiente. Lo único que puedo decir es: no sabía que significara tanto para él.

Hasta ahora todos habían sido rollos. Yo no guardaba ningún sentimiento por ellos, ni ellos por mí. Nos lo pasábamos bien durante unos días, semanas a lo sumo. Y luego, ya está. Adiós, y los dos tan felices.

Con Mark pensé que sería lo mismo. Pero me equivoqué. Él sentía algo más profundo por mí. Y yo no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y es por eso por lo que me vi envuelta en esta situación. Quería aguantar. Esperar a que él se diera cuenta de que lo nuestro no funcionaba. Lo que no pensé es que él lo supiera y, a pesar de ello, no quisiera dejarme marchar. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, intentaba que todo fuera agradable y que yo estuviera a gusto. Sabía que no se iba a rendir por nada del mundo.

Era mi elección y yo sola la tenía que tomar. Él no me ayudaría.

Después de la cena, salimos a bailar. Era el momento de la noche que más temía, pues es cuando estaríamos solos nosotros dos. Nadie nos podría interrumpir, no podría disimular haciendo como si me entusiasmaran la _sopa de ojos_. Seríamos él y yo. Nada más.

Los dos estábamos incómodos. En completo silencio. Sabía que Mark luchaba por decir algo pero no lograba encontrar nada que decir. Lo cierto es que en esos momentos cualquier tema de conversación me parecía una tontería. Y nosotros dos seguíamos intentando evitar el tema que de verdad nos interesaba: ¿qué íbamos a hacer?

Pasamos cerca de la mesa de bebidas y Mark me tendió un vaso del Ponche de Halloween, sirviéndose uno para él. Al primer trago noté el sabor amargo y fuerte del vodka.

-Vaya, parece ser que alguien ha querido animar esto –comentó Mark.

-Sí, eso parece –dije estándole infinitamente agradecida a quien quiera que hubiera echado el vodka en el ponche. Ciertamente, en esos momentos lo necesitaba.

* * *

**(N/A): Buenas!! Sé que el final del capítulo queda un poco cortado, como si faltara algo. Y, ciertamente, es que falta. En principio el capítulo continúa pero, visto que me he quedado atascada y ahora mismo me es imposible seguir, he decidido cortarlo (de nuevo) y hacer tres partes en vez de dos. De todas formas creo que así mejor, ya que de la otra manera quedaría muchísimo más largo y me preocupa que os parezca engorroso tener que leerlo todo de golpe.**

**Bueno, que ya me estoy enrollando! De este capítulo no tengo nada especial que comentar. De todas formas, si teneis alguna duda, algo que no os cuadre o simplemente quereis decirme "Que mal que lo has hecho!!!", no os corteis y decidme todo lo que querais en los reviews. Eso sí, os agradecería que me dejarais muuuchos reviews xDD de verdad que me anima mucho leeros n.n Las que escriban fics sabrán lo que se siente jaja.  
Y, hablando de reviews... muchas, muchísimas gracias a Saiyury y a Sofia. Un beso enorme, guapas!**

**Y un besazo a todos los que leais la historia!**


	19. Cap19: ¿Qué se esconde bajo una máscara?

**(N/A): Buenas!! Una noticia buena y otra mala. La buena, obviamente, que traigo nuevo cap. La mala, que he vuelto a dividir el capítulo. Quería acabar el baile de una vez pero me está quedando demasiado largo (6000 palabras :O). Además y la razón principal, estaba tardando demasiado, muchísimo más que de normal. Por eso, aquí está, la tercera parte del baile y, espero, que la penúltima.**

**Vereis que he añadido al principio de cada apartado un nombre. Indica el punto de vista en que está escrito. El capítulo anterior no lo tenía y no sé si os liasteis o qué, pero por si acaso lo pongo. **

**Disfrutad del capítulo! :)**

**Capítulo XIX- ¿Qué se oculta bajo una máscara? (parte 3)**

**(SIRIUS)**

La fiesta ya se había animado bastante, y sospecho que en parte se debe a **mi **vodka. Y, por supuesto, al haberme arriesgado yo mismo por colocarlo en el ponche. Para que luego James dijera que no era una buena idea… Él es el que más me lo debería agradecer. Sólo había que verlo, ahí bailando con Evans los dos bien juntitos… Apuesto mi loción alisadora a que lleva ya unos cuantos tragos.

_Joder, si es que hasta Peter está bailando con Vaughan. Sirius Black, que bajo has caído…_ pensé bebiéndome de un trago lo que quedaba en el vaso. Permanecía acodado en la barra, bebiendo ponche y comiendo cacahuetes. Justamente lo que pensé que **nunca **haría en una fiesta. _Que bajo has caído,_ me repetí. Esta fiesta estaba siendo un infierno, con olor a azufre incluido. No me bastaba con ponerme a beber y salir al medio de la pista a hacer el loco, como hacía siempre. Ni siquiera me bastaba con liarme con Lizzie, y eso que ya lo había intentado, pero nada. Ahora Lizzie, aburrida de que no le hiciera caso, se había ido a bailar con su amiguísima del alma, Cleo. Mejor así, no me apetecía pasarme la noche fingiendo que todo esto era _divertidísimo y súper guay_, cuando en realidad estaba de un humor de perros.

-Sirius, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

Me giré para ver quién me hablaba, aunque no hacía falta. Hacía siete años que oía esa voz día sí y día también.

-Esta fiesta es una mierda… -contesté cogiendo el bol de cacahuetes.

-Joder, Sirius, si no dijiste eso ni en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi tía Augy –James me quitó los cacahuetes-. Si sigues así te convertirás en un abuelete a los diecisiete, y no te invitarán a ningún sitio.

Me reí y mi risa sonó forzada y hueca.

-¿Por qué no estás bailando con Lizzie? O con su amiga, o con cualquiera… -fue bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo.

-Sólo estoy descansando un rato; luego volveré con Lizzie.

-Hace media hora que te estoy viendo aquí, hinchándote a cacahuetes y vodka.

-¡Joder, Prongs! –de repente, estallé. ¿Por qué tenía que venir él a pegarme la bronca?-¡Vete con la pelirroja y déjame a mí en paz! Seguro que ya te echa de menos.

Haciendo caso omiso James se apoyó en la barra a mi lado y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues, créeme, que lo siento mucho por ella, pero voy a estar aquí hasta que me digas porque estás así o al menos hasta que te animes.

¿Qué le dijera por qué estaba así? Si ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Lo cierto es que cuando pensaba en el por qué de mi mal humor sólo se me ocurría una razón: que el rostro de ella se me apareciera cuando iba a besar a Liz, que mi vista se dirigiera hacia donde ella bailaba. Y era una razón demasiado estúpida como para ser correcta…

-No tengo prisa –replicó James cogiendo un puñado de cacahuetes-. Aunque eso sí, si me pongo malo por comer cacahuetes será por tu culpa.

-Qué manía te ha cogido con los cacahuetes… -esta vez sonreí sinceramente.

Me puse otro vaso del adulterado ponche y observé la pista de baile mientras me lo bebía. En medio de la pista bailaban Remus y Lucía, moviéndose con gracia. Que fácil parecía el amor cuando los mirabas a ellos. ¿Cómo podían dos personas distintas encajar de tal manera?. Parecían estar en un mundo aparte, solo ellos dos. Los admiré y los envidié al mismo tiempo. Luego, más apartados, Peter y Sophie bailaban. Sophie echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía, y Peter le daba vueltas. Era una escena preciosa, no me avergüenza reconocerlo. Apartada en un rincón, Lily hablaba con Dagmar. Aparté la vista, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La había visto, y mi voluntad no es tan fuerte como creía. A regañadientes volví a mirar. Ahora miraban para aquí.

-Joder, ¡Evans te ha sonreído! –exclamé sin poderlo evitar.

James soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, Sirius, esto está siendo increíble.

Sonreí al verle. James levantó una mano y le hizo una seña a Lily. ¡No! ¡No las llames! Levanté la vista rápidamente y, maldita sea mi suerte, Lily y Dagmar venían hacia nosotros.

-¡Hola! –saludó Lily alegremente- ¿Qué tal la fiesta, Sirius? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Estaba alucinando… ¿Me acababa de llamar por mi nombre? ¿Me había preguntado si me lo estaba pasando bien? Esa no era Evans. De todas formas, mejor no tentar la suerte…

-Está claro que no tanto como vosotros.

James se apresuró a servir bebidas para Lily, Dagmar y él mismo. Mientras les tendía los vasos mencionó:

-Creo que voy a quedarme un rato con Sirius. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a asustar a los de primero? –añadió mirándome.

No se me pasó la mirada desilusionada de Lily.

-¡Ni hablar! -sé que lo hacía con buena intención, pero no podía permitir que mandara al traste su noche. ¡Con lo que le había costado que Evans le aceptara! Además, James podía jactarse de ser un Casanova pero poco de eso tendría si no sabía que no se podía dejar plantada a una chica! -A ver, Potter –añadí con sarcasmo al ver que iba a replicar-. Esta noche lo que me apetece es estar con chicas, no estar contigo.

-¡Ya lo veo! –gritó enfadado- Por eso has estado con tantas, ¿verdad? Por eso has dejado a Lizzie plantada y te has quedado toda la noche aquí, solo, ¿no?

Me entraron ganas de colgarlo del techo, por bocazas.

-No me apetece estar con Lizzie, ¿contento? Me aburro –contesté enfatizando mucho las palabras.

Las caras de los tres reflejaban la misma expresión. James se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendido, y Lily se la cerró sin mirarlo siquiera.

-¿Q-qué? –titubeé.

-Eso sí que es raro –Lily soltó una risita.

-Ahora sí que me estás asustando, Sirius –James se puso a mi lado de nuevo-. Me quedo contigo; está claro.

-Que nooo... Ves con Lily que con lo que te ha costado.

Avecinando una discusión, y sin ganas de tener que aguantarla, Dagmar se adelantó:

-Tranquilos, yo me quedo con él un rato.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. ¡Justamente ella no!

-No, no. No hace falta, de verdad –intenté hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-¿Estás segura? –me interrumpió James- Cuando está de mal humor es bastante insoportable.

-¡Ejem! –carraspeé intentando llamar la atención- ¡Aun estoy aquí, por si no os habíais dado cuenta!

-Tranquilo –ahora me interrumpió Dagmar, cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome lejos del puesto de bebidas-, lo podré aguantar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**(LUCÍA)**

-¿Alguna vez has ido a clases de baile?

La pregunta me vino a la cabeza de repente. La seguridad con que los brazos de él tomaban mi cuerpo, la delicadeza con que me hacían girar, hicieron que se me ocurriera. A pesar de ser yo la que dirigía el baile me daba la impresión de que era llevada por él. Era una sensación extraña. Como si nuestros cuerpos confluyeran al mismo tiempo y nuestras intenciones coincidieran sin necesidad de expresarlas en alto.

Paso adelante, vuelta, derecha, derecha.

-No –respondió Remus-. Nunca se me ha dado la oportunidad.

Giro, paso adelante.

-Yo sí –bajé la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el pecho de él.

No sé muy bien que me impulsó a hacerlo. Supongo que fue el momento, o el peso de la revelación que, a pesar de no tener importancia en sí misma, decía mucho de mi vida. De lo que sí estoy segura es del temblor repentino de Remus, producido por mi contacto y de la presión súbita de sus manos, que no tardó en desaparecer. A pesar de ello no estaba dispuesta a apartarme -si quería que me fuera, que me apartara él. Y continué como si nada:

-Para pertenecer a mi familia debías bailar perfectamente, así como conocer todos los detalles del protocolo o saber comportarse en la mesa.

Y, tal como me temía, Remus me apartó. Sin embargo, lo hizo para levantarme la cabeza y poder mirarme a los ojos.

Ningún paso. Ninguna vuelta. Silencio.

-¿Qué tipo de familia tenías?

-Tengo –contesté cortante-. Aun tengo a mi familia.

Yo no volví a sacar el tema y Remus no quiso incurrir más. Entendía perfectamente lo que era tener un secreto y querer y no querer contarlo al mismo tiempo. No sólo él era un misterio andante…

Me pregunté adonde llegaría nuestra relación si tan pronto ya nos inundaban los secretos y las dudas ocultas. Algún día tendrían que salir a la luz. Algún día los _tendremos_ que sacar a la luz. Pero hoy no, hoy no es el día. Hoy olvidaremos las preguntas que nos atenazan y dejaremos de buscar respuestas por los rincones. Hoy, sólo vamos a disfrutar.

Adelante, giro, atrás… vuelta.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**(DAGMAR)**

Sirius me conducía con precisión, sin titubeos. Sus manos fuertes me llevaban por la pista de baile, deslizándonos como si de hielo se tratara, con elegancia. Era evidente que sabía lo que se hacía. Al contrario que yo, que simplemente me dejaba llevar por la música y la guía de sus brazos.

Mantenía el rostro serio y grave, concentrado en los diferentes pasos, y a mí me daba miedo interrumpirle pues empezaba a dudar sobre si sería bien recibida. En resumen, bailamos en silencio, un completo y absoluto silencio.

Como me sacaba una cabeza como mínimo, para mirarle tenía que levantar la cabeza y aun así lo único que podía ver eran las sombras de sus ojos, tapados por mechones sueltos que le caían sobre la frente. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuanta altura me sacaba. A su lado yo parecía un gnomo, pensé con disgusto. ¡Cómo odiaba ser tan bajita!

En una de esas, Sirius bajó la cabeza y entonces pude ver por primera vez sus ojos en detalle. Más cercanos que nunca. Por primera vez pude admirar su color; de un gris ardiente, bien podían pasar de un frío glacial al calor más intenso en cuestión de segundos.

El contacto apenas duró un momento. Si había alguna emoción en su mirada la olvidé cuando me dio una enérgica vuelta. Sin saber cómo, terminé recostada sobre un brazo de Sirius, que me sujetaba de la cintura mientras que con el otro brazo me ayudaba a llegar más y más abajo.

Mareada y sin distinguir entre suelo y techo dejé que Sirius me incorporara y advertí que la canción había terminado. Si hubiera estado en condiciones hubiera visto que un corro de gente alrededor nuestro nos estaba observando; los chicos con admiración, las chicas con envidia. Pero realmente la vista se me iba de un lado a otro y ya me costaba demasiado aguantar el equilibrio como para saber que hacía la gente de alrededor.

-Wow… -parpadeé y di un paso trastabillante- Me siento como si me hubiera bebido… una botella de whiskey de fuego yo sola.

-Lo-lo siento –Sirius frunció el ceño entre preocupado y avergonzado-. Será mejor que te sientes. Te estás poniendo amarilla…

-Sí, c-creo que me vendría bien.

Segura de que el amarillo pronto se convertiría en rojo de la vergüenza que tenia, me dejé llevar por Sirius hasta la zona de las mesas, donde se aseguro de que me sentara en una silla y rápidamente fue a traerme un vaso de agua, asegurándome que enseguida se me pasaría el mareo. En cuanto volvió bebí un trago de agua y mi estómago por fin volvió a su sitio.

-Gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor –sonreí sinceramente-. No estoy acostumbrada a bailar y esa vuelta me ha descolocado.

-Se nota –rió aliviado-. Deberías haberme dicho que no habías bailado un vals en tu vida*.

Ahora tenía que estar roja a la fuerza.

-¡No sabía que ibas a acabar el baile intentando matarme!

-Oh, si hubiera intentado matarte te habrías dado cuenta –ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de esa manera socarrona a la que estaba acostumbrado. Un momento después cambió de idea y preguntó: -¿No te habrás ofendido?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Para poder quejarme antes tendría que aprender a bailar. Mientras tanto, puedes decir libremente lo patosa y torpe que soy, puesto que es verdad –sonreí ladeadamente, divertida por la idea-. Pero cuando aprenda te daré una paliza, chico listo.

-Ja. Ja. Ja. ¿Y eso cuando será? –inquirió levantando una ceja-. Te aviso que estarás compitiendo contra diez años de prácticas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…

Se sentó en una silla a mi lado y continuamos hablando de temas sin sentido, o como yo digo, los temas que solo se le ocurren a Sirius y tú piensas "¿De dónde demonios ha sacado eso?" Como, por ejemplo, ¿sabes por qué Dumbledore estrena sombrero cada noche? Después de una larga discusión, Sirius llegó a la conclusión de que los compraba al por mayor para después venderlos uno por uno a un precio más caro y así financiar los gastos de Hogwarts.

-Te digo que no veo a Dumbledore como un traficante de sombreros –repliqué.

-¡Ja! ¿Y cómo crees que reúne el dinero para pagar todo esto? –dijo señalando a nuestro alrededor- Además, ¿sabes que casi todos los elfos que trabajan aquí cobran?

-No, pero… ¡Hogwarts es un colegio público! ¡El ministerio se encarga de todos sus gastos!

-¿De verdad te imaginas al ministro pagándole a los elfos domésticos?

-Pues no…pero… -definitivamente me estaba empezando a liar.

-¡Es un traficante de sombreros! –exclamó emocionado- Está claro, Dagmar, más claro que el agua –terminó asintiéndose a sí mismo.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas –suspiré-. Dumbledore vende sombreros.

Sonrió triunfalmente. Después de un corto silencio se giró hacia mí y me dijo:

-Vale, siento hacerte esta pregunta pero creo que ya es hora –yo fruncí las cejas, extrañada-. ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo y no con Trevor, como debería ser?

Hice una mueca dolida. Me había pillado por sorpresa. No esperaba que me preguntara algo así.

-Bueno… -dudé. Sirius se acomodó apoyando la mejilla sobre el puño y escuchando pacientemente- Yo… fui a hablar con Lily, para ver qué tal le iba la noche y eso. Mientras Mark se fue a buscar a unos amigos. Y luego ya… no lo encontré.

En cierto modo todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, aunque estaba claro que _no_ toda la verdad.

-¿No lo buscaste? –Sirius levantó la cabeza, extrañado.

-Supongo que querría estar solo.

Eso también era verdad, aunque eso no hacía que me sintiera mejor.

-¿Por qué?

Levanté la vista y me obligué a posarla en Sirius, cuyo rostro reflejaba determinación. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tantas preguntas? ¿Qué le importaba a él? Entonces la mirada de Sirius pareció ablandarse y se inclinó hacia adelante, sin apartar la vista de mí en ningún momento.

-No me lo cuentes si no quieres. La verdad, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Pero, ¿sabes? Una vez me dijeron que hablar con alguien ajeno al problema suele ayudar.

Sonreí al recordar. Fui yo quien se lo dije. Aquella tarde, la primera vez que Sirius se mostró ante mí tal como era en realidad. Me contó sus problemas y yo le escuché, a medida que se borraba dentro de mí la idea de que alguien como Black no podía tener problemas. Y ahora, los papeles habían cambiado. Era yo la que buscaba inconscientemente su consejo, su apoyo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente él? ¿Podía confiar en Sirius Black?

Ajeno a las dudas que ofuscaban mi mente, Sirius me sonrió. Y no utilizando ninguna de sus sonrisas seductoras, ni burlonas, ni engreídas. Ni siquiera una sonrisa divertida, que tan a menudo aparecían en su rostro.

Su sonrisa, más que cualquier palabra que pudiera haber dicho, me aseguró que dijera lo que dijera me comprendería, y que sí, podía confiar en él.

Le conté todo lo que no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Lucía o a Lily. Le hablé de mis dudas, de lo mal que me sentía por hacer lo que hice y lo que, tarde o temprano, sé que haré. Del miedo que tenía a equivocarme –de nuevo. De la manera tan tonta en que me metí en esta encrucijada. Desde el principio.

Sí, le conté incluso lo mucho que me había gustado James.

Me había dejado hablar sin quejarse durante todo el rato pero en ese punto me interrumpió:

-¿Le amas? –me dijo simplemente.

Yo dudé un momento. Le había querido, y durante mucho tiempo. E incluso ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, seguía sintiendo algo por él. ¿Pero era eso amor? ¿O desde el principio había confundido mis sentimientos? Hacía tanto tiempo que me convencí de que me gustaba James Potter que no me había vuelto a plantear lo que sentía. Tal vez…

Sirius me interrumpió de nuevo:

-No importa. No hace falta que me contestes… –sonrió pícaramente- ¡aun!

Levantándose me tomó de la mano y comentó:

-Ven, vamos a bailar otra vez. Te prometo que esta vez no intento asesinarte.

Riendo le seguí hasta la pista de baile donde la música sonaba más animada que antes y la gente ya no bailaba solo en parejas, sino también en grupos. Aunque algunos románticos seguían abrazándose a su pareja; esa noche iban a compartirla los dos solos y nadie más.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**(LILY)**

Estaba algo confusa. La noche avanzaba demasiado deprisa y no me daba tiempo a asimilar nada de lo que ocurría. Hacía un momento iba loca buscando a mis amigas para que me sacaran del aprieto de estar a solas con Potter. Luego, no quería por nada del mundo tener que separarme de él. Y ahora simplemente Potter había desaparecido para dar lugar a un perfecto caballeo. Era dulce, cariñoso y atento. Sinceramente, era encantador. ¡¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el arrogante, hipócrita y odioso de Potter?!

-No me lo puedo creer –reí estupefacta. A pesar de la música marchosa yo seguía entre los brazos de James. Estaba demasiado cómoda ahí como para dejar que unos simples acordes de guitarra me separaran. Y a él… tampoco parecía importarle demasiado.

-¿El qué? –me preguntó con esa perfecta sonrisa suya que tantas veces me había hecho enrojecer (de furia, por supuesto…).

-No eres tú –sacudí la cabeza, aun sonriendo como una boba. James enarcó una ceja y me apresuré a explicarle:

-Tú no eres así. Has estado toda la noche pendiente de mí hasta el punto de olvidarte de que odias el pastel de plátano –me miró como diciendo "¿y cómo sabes tú eso?"-, y te han pasado por delante dos grupos de chicas y ni siquiera las has mirado.

-¿No lo he hecho? –fingió sorprenderse- Eso será porque tengo aquí a la chica más perfecta de Hogwarts. ¿Para qué tengo que ir mirando a las demás cuando estás tú?

Me ruboricé de placer y bajé la cabeza intentando esconderme inútilmente. James pasó un dedo por mi mandíbula, deteniéndose al llegar a la barbilla desde donde me irguió el rostro, obligándome a mirar los ojos que había estado evitando. Lenta y trémulamente, dejé escapar el aire que sin darme cuenta había contenido.

-James, yo… -paseé los ojos de un lado a otro, incapaz de encontrar las palabras necesarias para transmitir la gran confusión, la impotencia… el miedo…

Me separé un poco de él y por un momento me sentí extraña y vacía. Me había acostumbrado a la forma en que sus brazos me rodeaban... Quise volver allí, a la calidez reconfortante y segura de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó James, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-No lo entiendo –me froté las sienes, donde habían empezado a aparecer minúsculas gotitas de sudor-. Simplemente, no lo entiendo.

Esperé que me interrumpiera, o que al menos dijera algo, pero él simplemente se mantuvo quieto y callado, esperando con gesto grave a que yo continuara. El problema es que tenía la mente liada, ni siquiera sabía que estaba diciendo. Suspiré de pura desesperación. Yo _nunca _me quedaba en blanco. _Nunca._

Bizqueé. Acababa de ver a un grupo de niñas agolpándose a unos metros de nosotros. Nos estaban mirando sin disimulo alguno; algunas se pegaban codazos entre ellas mientras nos señalaban. Giré un poco la cabeza y me di cuenta de que al otro lado había algunas chicas más que intentaban oír lo que decíamos. Reconocí a estas como miembros del club de fans de James y había en sus caras una mezcla de expectación y deseo.

Un sudor frío me invadió. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado mirando?

-¿Podemos salir fuera? –no esperé a que James me contestara. Fui abriéndome camino entre la gente ignorando las miradas que me lanzaban algunos. Esta situación me recordaba al acoso de los paparazzis que aparecían en la tele. Odiaba a los paparazzis... Odiaba a los famosos perseguidos por paparazzis.

¿Qué hacía yo bailando con uno?

Cuando al fin alcancé las puertas del comedor no me detuve. Me alejé hasta que los ruidos de la fiesta se convirtieron en débiles murmullos. Seguí andando, ahora sin motivo aparente. La hierba cubierta de rocío me helaba los pies y me mojaba los bordes del vestido. Atrás oía las pisadas de James, pero no quería girarme, aun no. Necesitaba poner en orden las cientos de ideas contradictorias que pululaban por mi mente. En esta parte de los jardines no se veía ni se oía a nadie, ni siquiera las parejas que se habían escapado en busca de intimidad se habían alejado tanto. Respirar el aire frio consiguió calmarme lo suficiente como para permitirme aflojar el paso errático que había llevado hasta entonces. Ahora mi respiración se había vuelto regular, tranquila, y los pies se movían a su mismo ritmo.

Eso me permitió pensar.

Estuve un rato repasando toda la noche, mis sentimientos hacia James que parecían haber dado un cambio tan radical en muy poco tiempo. Pensé también en como solía comportarse Potter conmigo. ¿Sería verdad que lo hacía porque me quería? Si era así, tampoco me terminaba de gustar…

¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo tenía todo tan claro! Había logrado ponerle a James la etiqueta de "Peligro. No tocar" y esta noche se había fastidiado todo. La etiqueta había empezado a desgarrarse y las letras habían cambiado de sitio. Ahora diría algo como: "Peligro. Tócame…" o "Peligro. Soy adictivo".

¡Se acabó! Iba a acabar con esto de una vez. Me giré rápidamente, a propósito para no permitirme pensar más y así no arrepentirme. Iba a afrontar esto cara a cara. Se acabó el especular, el preguntarme a mí misma. Ahora las respuestas me las daría él.

-Potter, ¿qué sientes por mí?

Mi idea había sido sonar dura. Pedirle explicaciones de tal manera que no me las pudiera negar. Sin embargo, mi voz me traicionó, bajando de cadencia hasta el punto que mi frase fue un simple murmullo. Pero pareció tener el mismo efecto en James. Me miró con esos ojos rotos y preocupados que yo tanto odiaba, pues me hacían sentir lo mismo.

-¿Ahora soy Potter? –su voz sonó aun más baja que la mía.

-No sé quién eres -solté una risa angustiada-. Potter, James, Cornamenta… ¿Quién estas siendo ahora y quién eres cuando me pides salir mientras te lías con otras?

Ya está, ya lo había soltado. James pareció entender al fin de donde venían mis reticencias. Y exclamó:

-Lily, eso no es justo. ¿Con cuántas me has visto este año? Y el año pasado, ¿con cuántas estuve?

-No, Potter –dije proyectando todo mi rencor en ese apellido-, no es justo para mí. ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando me dices que me quieres y luego te veo comiéndole la boca a alguien? –respiré hondo una vez- ¿Cómo quieres que te crea?

Y por una vez, una vez en la vida, James Potter no supo que decir. Bajó los ojos, evitando mirarme y evitando al mismo tiempo que yo pudiera verle a él el rostro. En ese momento me era imposible saber qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Pasaron los segundos y James continuó sin decir nada. Yo esperé pacientemente pero no fue hasta que me di la vuelta para irme que oí su voz, apenas un susurro que parecía haberse escapado de su boca:

-Lo siento.

Me volví a girar hacia él. James había levantado el rostro y me miraba fijamente. Sorprendentemente, advertí, tenía los ojos húmedos. Un par de lágrimas, nada más. Un par de lágrimas que había derramado por mí.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunté en mi estupor, demasiado grande como para que pudiera pensar en algo más.

-Lo siento mucho, Lily –dijo sonando más fuerte-. Nunca pensé que mis líos te pudieran hacer daño. Si lo hubiera sabido nunca habría tocado a una chica.

Sonreí irónicamente. Por alguna razón se me hacía difícil de creer…

James soltó una risilla al verme:

-De verdad! De verdad, Lily, nunca lo habría hecho –dijo volviendo a ponerse serio-. Pero es verdad, hasta hace nada lo único que pensaba cuando besaba a una chica era que te pondrías celosa y entonces vendrías a mí. Lo sé –añadió cuando le miré de malas formas-, soy idiota. Y, lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas, soy un creído.

-Yo no he dicho eso –protesté.

-Pero lo piensas ¿a que sí? Lo admito, hasta ahora no lo he hecho muy bien. Pensé que solamente con llamarte vendrías como hacían todas, pero se me olvidó una cosa –él sonrió tiernamente y yo le miré expectante-. Eres Lily Evans y Lily Evans no es como las demás. Lily Evans es diferente a todo lo que he conocido hasta ahora. No se la puede tratar como a una chica normal y corriente, pues no tiene nada de eso. No te he tratado como debía, Lily Evans, pues no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero de una cosa puedes estar segura –amplió su brillante sonrisa-, no voy a parar hasta encontrar la forma en que me creas: te quiero.

Sonreí, y mi sonrisa salió balbuceante. ¡Estaba llorando! ¿Por qué lloraba? Ah, sí, porque me acababan de hacer una declaración de amor…

James me acarició la mejilla y mis pensamientos se cortaron con un chasquido seci.

-Quiero ser sólo James para ti. Sólo James…

No pude hacer más que aferrarme a él mientras su boca buscaba la mía. Se inclinó sobre sí mismo y yo levanté el rostro para facilitarle la tarea. Y, por primera vez, probé sus labios. Dulces y cálidos. Suaves. Tiernos…

Primero fue un beso superficial. Más que el beso, fueron los leves roces de sus dedos tras mi oreja y el sentir la caricia de su otra mano en mi cuello desnudo los que hicieron que el cuerpo me ardiera.

Luego el beso aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza. Separé los labios y permití que su lengua explorara las cavidades de mi boca mientras la mía hacía lo mismo con la suya. Mis manos tampoco pararon quietas. Subieron y bajaron, lentamente, frenéticamente… Nunca podré recordarlo tal como fue.

Y entonces, las imágenes me vinieron repentinamente a la cabeza. James en la misma postura que ahora, pero con una chica morena, sin rastro de rojo en su pelo. Las palabras de Sirius "Ves con Lily, con lo que te ha costado…". Otra vez la imagen del principio. Esta vez la chica era rubia. James diciendo "Si lo hubiera sabido nunca lo habría hecho". ¿Le podía creer? James tumbado sobre una chica sin rostro. ¡Desnudos!

Y mis manos ya no estaban en su cintura, ni en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Mis labios se habían separado de los suyos y aunque los sentía palpitantes y ardientes no les presté atención. James me miraba extrañado, sus brazos aun en la misma postura que antes, aunque ya no rodearan a nadie.

Sin decir nada, negué con la cabeza y me di la vuelta. Volvía a llorar…

-¿Lily? –oí débilmente a mis espaldas.

Seguí andando. Ni siquiera había captado que se refería a mí.

-¡¡LILY!! –oí no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo después.

Y eché a correr…

***La verdad, no tengo ni idea de cómo se baila un vals así que no sé si el paso que he mencionado es de vals, tango o si ni siquiera existe. He dicho vals por decir un nombre cualquiera; no le deis importancia :)**

**(N/A): Como siempre e****spero que os haya, muchas gracias a la gente que lo lee y más aun a las que me dejan reviews: Saiyury11 y Sofia. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!! Y siento que tengais que esperar tanto para cada actualización -.-' Por favor, seguid posteando! Es lo que más me anima a escribir ^^**

**Y ahora, algunas aclaraciones. La primera no hace falta que leais esto si no teneis ganas. En realidad no forma parte del fic aunque os ayudará a entenderlo mejor. Pero quien quiera saltárselo tampoco se perderá nada esencial.**

**Ahora vamos a las aclaraciones de verdad. En el capítulo se menciona que Sirius baila muy bien y tal vez os puede parecer una discordancia ya que en otro capi dijé que lo único que hacía era "dar botes de un lado a otro de la pista". No lo es. Debido al estatus social de su família Sirius debe haber aprendido a bailar perfectamente pero ¿querría el demostrarlo? Me explico, el hecho de que en las fiestas suela bailar a lo loco, sin prestar atención a los pasos, es una más de las muchas muestras de rebeldía que demuestra hacia su família. Otra manera de decir "yo no soy como los demás Black".**

**Otra más, no sé si os habrá quedado claro el motivo por el que James llora. Es muy fácil. Simplemente él no se podía imaginar que a Lily le doliera lo que el hacía. Sólo había que verla, siempre le insultaba, le despreciaba y hacía como si James no le importara nada. Por eso cuando se da cuenta de todo el daño que le ha estado haciendo sin querer llora, pues nunca fue esa su intención.**

**Y ya está! No digo nada más porque si no acabareis tirándome tomates para que me vaya xD Espero seguir "leyéndoos" por aquí. Un beso a todas!**


End file.
